The Coffee Park
by peach83
Summary: Katie is the gorgeous painter who so happens to be a philanderer and shares a penthouse apartment with her friend Grace. Imagine when Grace's conservative and reserved stepsister Jessie moves in with them.
1. From Manhattan to London

**THE COFFEE PARK**

DISCLAIMER:I don't own the characters, except maybe for Christopher Woodward. Katie, Jessie, Grace, Tad and Joanna are still owned by ABC and Once & Again and yet to be auctioned but I'm keeping my hopes up. If ever they get to be sold at e-bay, I'm probably bidding and do my best to at least get Katie and Jessie. I wouldn't mind owning Ira David Wood IV, Mischa Barton and Evan Rachel Wood, but I don't own any of them either. Casey Whitney Vanderbilt Farrell is owned by Dylan Carreiro, the lead character in her Evan-Mischa Series, Rebel High.

SYNOPSIS:Katie is the gorgeous painter who so happens to be a philandering idiot and shares a penthouse apartment with her friend Grace. Imagine when Grace's conservative and reserved stepsister Jessie moves in with them. Jessie is the definitely straight ER intern who doesn't only have a quietly sexy smile, she also has the most beautiful pair of crystal blue eyes Katie had ever seen, and those pair of eyes just wouldn't leave her dreams.

**PART 1FROM MANHATTAN TO LONDON**

"Zoe, get your butt down here now or you'll miss your airplane!" Grace screamed at the top of her lungs as she commanded her youngest sister to move faster. It was 9 o'clock at an early Saturday morning. Zoe is about to leave for London to continue her graduate studies at the prestigious Cambridge University through scholarship, and Katie and Grace will be taking her to the airport.

_GRACE BROOKS MANNING, 27 years old, an entrepreneur who co-owns the number one coffee shop in Manhattan just across Central Park, THE COFFEE PARK. She manages the business with co-owning friends, Ira, and her boyfriend, Tad. She's also Jessie's prying stepsister, and Katie's friend from higschool. She thinks she knows Jessie more than Jessie knows herself, and guess what, she could be right._

Meanwhile, at Zoe's bedroom, she was all set. Her luggage was packed and they have already called the hotel service to bring all of it to Katie's SUV. Katie was sitting on the bed while watching Zoe fret on her clothes. Katie smiled upon hearing Grace's screams from downstairs.

"I think you better hurry up before your sister releases her inner monster." Katie joked and chuckled.

"You mean there's an inner monster aside from the monster that she is? That's a surprise." Zoe laughed and Katie laughed with her. "Do I look okay?" Zoe turned around in front of her full-length mirror.

"Zo, you look great. I've said that a hundred times already." Katie replied without taking a look at Zoe's outfit.

"Well forgive me 'coz I need to make a really good first impression." Zoe stopped turning around to look at her friend.

"I still can't believe you're leaving." Katie looked seriously at Zoe.

"Don't turn all mopey on me, you dork. I know you'll miss me and I'll miss you too. But it's not like we're not gonna see each other again." Zoe hugged Katie.

"Okay."

"Now get up there before Grace decides to kick our freakin' asses." Zoe grinned.

_KATHERINE SINGER, a.k.a. Katie, the talented artist. She paints and has her own displays at a friend's gallery in Manhattan and New York City. She's an absolute dead-ringer, gorgeous, charming, kind: she's everything a guy could ever dream of. There's only one catch though, she's openly gay. She's Tad's bestfriend and they have been since they were toddlers, and even when they were still studying highschool at Upton Sinclair in Evanston, Illinois. She shares with a Grace a lavish penthouse apartment in Manhattan overlooking Central Park. _

The two were practically flying down the stairs and joined the irritated Grace in seconds. The hotel service had already picked up Zoe's luggage and went ahead with Katie's key to put it in her SUV. Grace brought her lap top computer with her and sat at the back of the vehicle while Zoe sat with Katie in the front seat. On their way to the airport, Grace busied herself typing something on her lap top. Zoe couldn't help but notice her from the rear view mirror. She turned to be able to look at her sister.

"Is that more important than me?" Zoe mocked Grace. She wasn't really serious with the question. But seeing her sister buried in her lap top when this might be the last time they'd be seeing each other in years is a little offending on her part.

"I'm really sorry Zo, it's just that I need to go over these proposals that Ira sent me about THE COFFEE PARK'S marketing strategy. It's not like we need more of this marketing shit, but he wouldn't stop pestering me about it until I'm able to give him a comment or something." Grace looked up apologetically at Zoe.

"Yeah, well, he could be a real pain in the ass, huh?" Zoe grinned at Grace.

"You know what? Screw this. I'm the manager, and I'm going to comment on those proposals when I'm done reading it." Grace smiled and turned her lap top off. She saw Katie smiled from the rear view mirror.

"That's more like it." Zoe turned her back on Grace again and focused her attention on the road.

"We'll miss you Zoe." Grace said thoughtfully.

"I'll miss you guys too."

"Jessie was sorry she couldn't come. She really wanted to say goodbye before you fly halfway around the world, but you know her crazy schedule."

"Oh, don't worry, we talked on the phone last night. We cried." Zoe chuckled at the memory of her and stepsister Jessie crying their hearts out on the phone. It was funny. Grace chuckled. Katie frowned, she has no idea who Jessie is.

"Who's Jessie?" Katie finally asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"You don't remember her?" Zoe asked in astonishment. Though Katie hadn't really met Jess in person as of yet, she was sure she had mentioned Jessie's name to her quite a lot of times.

"Am I supposed to?" Katie tried to recall who Zoe and Grace were talking about but she couldn't really remember anyone named Jessie.

"You know, my sister, the one that I really used to hate in highschool." Grace said.

"I haven't really met her." Katie said flatly. She and Grace weren't really close back then but she knew Grace had a stepsister that she couldn't get along with. When they were in college, this Jessie girl hasn't really come over to visit or anything.

"I practically babble about her all the time. You weren't listening to me at all, were you?" Grace narrowed her eyes on Katie. Katie looked back at the rear view mirror. "My sister who wants to become a pediatric surgeon, the one who went to Harvard and living in Boston. Still doesn't ring a bell?"

"Oh, yeah. So Jessie is her name?" Katie smiled, pretending to remember. But of course, she doesn't.

"Yeah, that's her name. She's moving to New York for her internship and I hope you wouldn't mind having her with us. She'll be taking Zoe's room." Grace wasn't really asking Katie's approval, she was just telling her what's going to happen.

"Nope, not at all." Katie mentally smacked herself in the head for implicating herself. It's not like she doesn't like listening to Grace's stories, but she kept on talking and telling her about how proud she is with this brilliant sister of hers. And to be honest, she doesn't have much thought about this Jessie girl. From what she's heard, she had already created a mental picture of her in her head: a typical, socially withdrawn dorky girl from Harvard. Not too interesting, and definitely not worth remembering. _**Or at least she thought**. _ Katie jumped out of her reverie as the loud ringing of Grace's annoying celphone broke through her thoughts.

"Hi honey." Grace's eyes shined upon hearing Tad's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi. In the airport already?" Tad smiled.

_THADDEUS PINCUS, 27, a.k.a. Tad, the goofy but hunky entrepreneur, and takes care of the financial aspect of THE COFFEE PARK. Boyfriend to Grace and bestfriend to Katie. Katie didn't really understand how Tad became so popular in highschool. Well, he's good at football alright, but he's lanky and disgusting sometimes and has a lame sense of humor that she couldn't see why girls actually pined over her bestfriend back then. Well, Katie learned to accept that reality and realized that maybe she was too gay to appreciate what Tad really has, though she doubt it. _

"No, Katie's still driving." Grace threw a brief glance at Katie and saw both of the facial expressions of her and Zoe: mock disgust. Somehow, they find it funny seeing Grace and Tad dating, when back in highschool, they wouldn't even give each other the time of the day.

Zoe rolled her eyes at Grace as Grace chatted with her boyfriend on their way to the airport.

"They are really in love with each other, aren't they?" Zoe shook her head smiling.

"What's love?" Katie joked, and it earned her a slap on the shoulder from Zoe. "Ouch! Hey, can't you see I'm driving? Don't do that again." Katie glared at Zoe mockingly.

"You philandering idiot." It was Zoe's mock retort, but she meant it.

"A gorgeous philandering idiot." Katie corrected and laughed. Zoe slapped her on the shoulder again.

"Whatever, you're still an idiot. You know, one of these days, you're gonna find that one person who will make you realize that you actually have a heart afterall." Zoe said seriously.

"Really? I wonder when that would be." Katie was still in joke-mode.

"I have a hunch." Zoe said knowingly and flashed her winning smile that made Katie frown.

"What hunch?" Grace finally joined the conversation.

Meanwhile, at THE COFFEE PARK across Central Park, Tad just hung up after talking with Grace on his celphone. He was inside Grace's small office when Ira knocked and opened the door.

"So, have you talked to her?" Ira said.

_IRA DAVID WOOD IV, 28, the moody chef. He co-owns THE COFFEE PARK with Grace and Tad, and obviously, he's in-charge of the food. He's a typical young professional who parties a lot. He goes out on dates but doesn't really seem interested to find someone. _

"Yeah." Tad answered with a sigh. He knew where this conversation is heading.

"What did she say?" Ira asked expectantly.

"She'll give you her comment when she has it." Tad replied.

"But I gave that file to her a week ago." Ira said in disbelief.

"Dude, relax, and don't worry. So far, we're still the number one coffee shop in Manhattan, and that's a big deal. You have great marketing proposals, but right now, Grace is still perusing it and you're gonna have to wait until she's done."

"Fine." Ira answered with a sigh. Tad examined his friend's face for a while. Ira seemed tired.

"Is something wrong?" Tad inquired.

"No, nothing." Ira sat on the chair opposite Tad. He paused in thought for a while and Tad's eyes remained on him. Tad's used to Ira's usually somber behavior. Ira's a good guy, and a good friend really. It's just that there's something about him that stops him from being truly happy. He couldn't find the reason for this behavior, but Tad was sure there was something about Ira's life that he wasn't telling anyone. As much as he wanted to ask, Tad doesn't want to pry. If Ira needs their help, he would ask them for it. And when he does, they'll help him, no hesitations. "I won't be around tomorrow." Ira finally looked up to meet Tad's gaze.

"Where exactly are you going?' Tad asked. He has no problem about Ira leaving "coz it doesn't happen too often. He needs time to unwind and relax. If Ira wants to go, he could.

"My father died. When he left my mom, he moved to Ithaca, so I guess I'm going there." Ira said flatly.

"I'm sorry." Tad replied sympathetically.

"That's okay, you know, we're not really close. I'm going there out of responsibility as his son. Nothing more." Ira said bitterly, memories of the strained relationship with his late father flashing through his mind. Ira let out a deep sigh again.

Meanwhile, Katie and Grace were still at the airport. It was hard watching Zoe leave and it actually made the three of them cry. They watched as Zoe walked out of their sight. After Grace's sobbing was over, she pulled Katie to the restroom but Katie said she doesn't feel the need to so she stayed behind. While waiting for Grace to come back, Katie sat on a chair and watched the inflow and outflow of people in the busy airport. Zoe hadn't even been gone for thirty minutes and she missed her already.

Katie was practically staring at the tiled floor when some invisible force made her look up. And when she did, a pair of stunning blue eyes met hers, and suddenly, she felt like her heart dropped on the floor. The lady with long blond hair, crystal blue eyes smiled at her, and her face automatically plastered one of her own.

It was weird, really, just seeing that beautiful stranger. Katie felt a sudden rush of complete happiness and contentment just looking at those eyes, and realized she must have gone crazy. Until more people started pouring in and their eye contact was broken. The blond girl started walking away and threw one last look at Katie and then smiled. Katie snapped back to her senses and almost jumped out of her seat. She has to know her name!

So, Katie raced through the thick crowd of people, looking everywhere for that familiar blond hair that she was pretty sure smells really good. But after turning to see every blond girl in the airport, she couldn't find the one she was looking for. And she knew she lost her. Katie's shoulders practically fell. The unbelievably happy feeling that she had a while ago vanished completely. And she wondered what exactly happened. And she jumped when a hand tapped her shoulder.

"I thought you left me." Grace said, obviously annoyed at Katie's sudden disappearance.

"Sorry, I thought I saw…" Katie trailed off, and continued upon seeing Grace looking at her expectantly. "Never mind. But actually, I really have to go." Katie glanced at her watch, emphasizing her point.

"And may I know exactly why?" Grace asked disappointedly.

"Joanna called. We're having lunch at the Waldorf Astoria." Katie lied. Joanna, her most recent conquest didn't really call, 'coz the truth is, she is presently doing some serious touring in the United States for her recent stage play. But she knew she needed to go now, to find that blond girl she saw a while ago. She wasn't really sure why she had this urgent need to find that stranger, but if she doesn't do anything, she'll never stop thinking about her, and she was sure she'll just drive herself crazy. No doubt about that.

"But my stepsister called and said she's here already! She tried to catch up with Zoe but obviously, she failed miserably. I guess she's moving in early."

"Well, tell Josie I'm sorry, but I guess you're just gonna have to take a cab." Katie started walking away from Grace.

"Her name is JESSIE!" Grace yelled in annoyance. If Katie hadn't walked away so fast, she would have hit her hard in the head. Katie couldn't even remember a simple name. The thought of Katie calling her sister Josie instead of JESSIE was definitely horrifying for her. It seemed rude.

"Whatever, say hi to her for me, and I promise, I'll make it up next time! See you later!" And Katie ran really fast before Grace could grab her and strangle her to death. She made a mental note that she had to perfectly remember Jessie's name, if she wants to live longer. Katie laughed to herself.

Katie had already disappeared from the crown when Grace heard somebody calling her name. When she turned, a tall blond girl gave her a warm hug.

"Jessie!" Grace exclaimed in excitement.

_JESSIE ELIZABETH SAMMLER, 26, the ER Intern who's on her way to becoming a pediatric surgeon. She's Grace and Zoe's stepsister. Brilliant, smart, blue-eyed, blond hair, and with a quietly sexy smile, yet reserved and conservative. She's very organized and always thinks about the long-term effects before making a decision._

"Hi Grace!" Jessie smiled at her.

"Hi. You look great." Grace grinned while hugging her stepsister. She started pulling Jessie out of the airport.

"You too." As the two walked out of the airport, a cab was already waiting for the two of them.


	2. Moving In

**Part 2MOVING IN**

"I can't believe I missed Zoe. I mean, it was one minute." Jessie says with a sigh as she followed Grace into her posh New York penthouse as the elevator door opened. The same guy from the hotel service helped them that morning with Zoe's luggage that morning now helped them bring Jessie's big luggage inside. When he put it down the carpeted living room floor, Grace smiled at him and handed him a ten dollar bill, and the guy turned around and left.

It was only now that Jessie noticed how amazing the loft is. Grace and her friend Katie had obviously indulged themselves. They have great wood furnishings, which Jessie loves 'coz it gives a homey feeling to the place, and they have dim lights, giving the place a really cozy feeling.

"Are you feeling okay?" Grace chuckles, seeing Jessie's jaw drop literally as she looked around the house.

"Oh my God…" Jessie gasps, in a good way. She had spent so much time studying and working in Boston to become one of America's finest doctors, and hadn't had time to visit her stepsisters' in New York, until now. Well, she isn't really here to visit. She's here to do what else? Work again. Too bad Zoe had to go away.

"So, are you hungry or something?" Grace turned to Jessie, but Jessie is still busy drooling around the amazing loft, she's barely listening to her. Jessie had obviously fallen in love with the place immediately. "What a stupid thing to ask. Of course you're hungry, you've spent hours in the plane. What do you want to eat? I'll order." Grace smiled at her. Finally, Jessie heard her.

"Oh, the usual." Jessie smiled back, her usual meaning vegetables. She's not exactly a vegetarian since she eats occasional hamburgers and steaks, but she prefers eating veggies, she always say it's a more healthy diet, well, the doctor that she is, or a future pediatric surgeon for that matter. "This place is great."

"Yeah, I can tell that's what you've been thinking with the look on your face." Grace replied amusedly while picking up the phone.

"Business must be going really great." Jessie imagined how much Grace must be spending just to have that place. Grace dialed a number and listened as the phone on the other line ring.

"It pays the bills." Grace said in modesty. Then somebody picked up on the other line and she heard a female voice. Grace then placed her order and hung up. "Katie pays the bigger share anyway. Well, she's the one who was too eager to have this place in the first place, and she has the bigger room, so that's just fair. Don't look so amazed, you have a great place at Beacon Hill." Grace was referring to Jessie's Boston apartment.

"HAD." Jessie emphasized. It was hard to let that apartment go. She had lived there for so long and been attached to that place. But she had to move, so she had to let it go. "Breath of fresh air." Jessie whispered to herself.

"Huh?" Grace barely heard her.

"I said it's a breath of fresh air. Not that New York actually has fresh air. I mean, this is something different. I've spent so much time at hospitals. I didn't know what feels like home anymore." Grace heard Jessie sigh. "But this feels like one." Jessie looked up at Grace and smiled.

"Well, you ARE home, Jess." They hugged.

"Thanks Grace."

"You're welcome." Grace picked up Jessie's luggage and dragged it upstairs. It wasn't really heavy and only contained a few of Jessie's clothes, her MP4 and her money. Jessie helped her, and they brought it up to Zoe's recently vacated room. Like every corner in the penthouse, it was painted red, to Jessie's liking.

"Like it?"

"Love it." Jessie smiled at Grace, then she sat on the edge of Zoe's bed.

"But I'd definitely miss Zoe… Especially the midnight moaning and all…" Grace trailed off and grinned. Jessie winced at Grace, and Grace rolled her eyes. "What, she's had a lot of nightmares." She said innocently and then burst out laughing. Jessie snatched a pillow from the bed and threw it at Grace's direction, and to her embarrassment, it hit her hard in the face.

"You really are crazy." Jessie laughed with her.

"What can I say, we're sisters." And the two burst out laughing again.

Meanwhile, at the Coffee Park… Tad was inside his office, sitting in front of his computer, busy studying the figures in the interim income statement that he prepared. He looked up when somebody opened the door without knocking. It was Ira.

"We're gonna run out of table napkins if you don't go out there and stop her right now." Ira said seriously.

"What?" Tad frowned. He has no idea what Ira was talking about.

"Katie's on her favorite table doodling on table napkins." Ira sighed. He had been watching Katie since she'd arrived. She hadn't said a word. She just ordered espresso and isolated herself from everyone, at the corner of the place, doodling.

"She's doodling?" Tad asked incredulously and got up smiling. Ira nodded. It was amusing, really, seeing Katie all smiles one minute and then serious the next. Something's up with Katie, but he doesn't know her as much as Tad does. So, instead of walking over and giving her a dose of his help, he decided to just pass the responsibility to Tad. He has his own burdens to think about anyway. Ira watched as Tad left the room to join Katie at her table.

Tad had been standing near Katie's table before she even noticed he was there. He looked down at the latest table napkin Katie was vandalizing, she was drawing a pair of eyes,.

"What a waste of talent. You think that's gonna sell?" Tad chuckled. Katie finally looked up and jumped at her feet. She gave Tad a big hug, to his utter surprise. The sat opposite each other, and he watched as Katie plastered that weird goofy grin on her face. Then he noticed, there were already 4 empty cups of espresso on the table. "You finally dropped the caffeine diet, I see." Tad said grinning, but Katie ignored her bestfriend's mockery.

"I've got to find her." Katie looked up at Tad, smiling widely.

"Find who?" Tad frowned. Katie looked funny acting weird and giddy. That isn't her.

"This girl." Katie picked up the table napkin and showed her sketch to Tad. It was only now that he paid attention to it. It was a very beautiful pair of eyes that seemed kind of familiar… Really familiar.

"That's not a girl, that's a pair of eyes." Tad said sarcastically. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Do you believe in angels?" Katie leaned closer to Tad. Tad did the same and leaned closer to Katie.

"Are you stoned?" Tad said seriously, stifling his laughter. Katie smacked him hard on the head. "Aww!"

"I was asking you a serious question!" Katie said in exasperation.

"About angels?! Since when did you start talking like that? Dude, do you even believe in angels? What's up with you?" Tad rubbed the part of his head where Katie hit him. It really hurts.

Katie gave him a brief look, then looked down at the table napkin again. She can remember those pair of blue eyes so vividly as if it were right in front of her right now.

"Are you in love with this girl or something?" Tad asked her suspiciously. Katie basically had to stop moving. She stared at him. "What? It's a valid question! You never acted about anyone like this." He added as he felt Katie's eyes boring through him.

"Like what? I'm acting like what?" Katie glowered at him.

"Like THAT! I don't think the caffeine should be blamed for all those smiles, the angel talk, the doodling and the dancing---"

"What dancing?!" Katie scowled at him even more, in a threatening way, but Tad isn't a bit intimidated.

"You've practically been dancing in your seat since I came, you looked kind of funny." Tad laughed. Katie hit him in the arm. "Aww! Are you trying to get me hospitalized?!"

"You have insurance." Katie snatched the table napkin from the table and grabbed her bag.

"Leaving already?" Katie nodded. "Got to go find the lost love of your life, aren't we?" Tad grinned, then wiggled his eyebrows. Katie shot him a venomous look.

"For the record, I am not in love with someone I just saw for like five seconds."

"Yeah, right, that's why you're here doodling her eyes." Tad mocked her, which earned him another hit in the arm. "I should get a restraining order." He joked.

"You do that." Katie grinned. They fell into short silence, and Tad spoke again.

"So you've seen this girl for five seconds?" Tad asked in amusement.

"Yeah." She smiled, remembering that beautiful smile again.

"And now you're wasting all of your time and energy to find her again? What for?" Tad was actually hopeful. Katie never had a serious relationship. Her conquests are all just… Conquests. It was fun, yes, it's okay to play around while you're young. But as time passes by, the possibility grows that Katie might end up alone. He doesn't want that to happen, not with Katie. Katie's a really great person and she deserves to be with someone. Okay, given that Katie's the cause of the problems in all the relationships she'd been through being the philandering idiot that she is, she still deserves to be happy. Not that she isn't, but her constantly changing relationships is not making her completely happy. Maybe she just hasn't found the right one. But Katie isn't open when it comes to that. She has the tendency to shut people off. And that's the problem.

"I don't know, I just want to find her." Katie shrugged.

"There's got to be a reason, right?"

"Yeah." Katie grinned. "My new king-sized mattress." She joked, winking at Tad.

"You are such a pig, Katie. Get out of here before I kick your ass for these people to see."

"Oh, more like the other way around. We both know I'm better in the ass-kicking thing." Katie chuckled.

"I hope she breaks your heart." Tad joked. But he meant half of it. She's got to learn, someday.

"Sorry Tad, but I'm better in the heart-breaking stuff too." Katie flashed her most charming smile and walked out of the café. Tad sighed. Maybe Katie is really hopeless.

Jessie and Grace stayed up late talking and catching up with each others lives. Even Tad dropped by but didn't stay to give the stepsisters some time to bond. He knew how close they are and didn't want to intrude in their girl talk anyway. Besides, he has some paperwork to finish for the Coffee Park that night. The stepsisters went barhopping, giving Jessie a dose of New York's night life, which by the way, Jessie didn't have in Boston (I'm talking about the LIFE part of it). Jessie's not really much of a party girl, but enjoyed hanging out with Grace. It was 2 in the morning when they were able to come back to the penthouse unit, and Jessie had to drive since Grace had a lot of drink. She kept mumbling about how much she hate her insensitive, philandering roommate right now, who couldn't even find time to meet Jessie. But actually, Jessie didn't mind.

When they reached the penthouse unit, Grace made a run for the bathroom and practically puked all over. Unfortunately for Jessie, she had to clean everything up, since Grace couldn't do it by herself. She practically fell straight into sleep the moment Jessie had helped her change her clothes and laid on her bed. Jessie couldn't do anything but shake her head, smiling. Then she headed to Zoe's former bedroom, which is now hers, took a quick shower, changed into her clothes, and fell into sleep.

It was 5 a.m. when Katie went back to the penthouse she's sharing with Grace. She had spent last night hanging out at a club, dancing and hitting on every gorgeous blue-eyed blonde girl she saw, trying her best to focus her attention on someone else instead of brooding about a certain blue eyes. Well, she got lucky. She ended up sleeping in the bed of Kaitlin Saunders, one of New York's and Ford Agency's top models. Sexy and gorgeous, Katie couldn't seem to have enough of her last night. But right after she fell asleep in the arms of her newest conquest, those beautiful blue eyes started haunting her again, in her dreams. And then she woke up. When she couldn't fall back to sleep, she gathered her clothes scattered all over the expensive carpeted floor of the model's apartment and strode off without letting the sleepy model that she's gone. Katie don't intend on seeing her again.

And that's been kind of a routine for Katie: Katie flirts with a beautiful girl, Katie goes home with her, Katie takes off without planning on showing up ever again. It's always less complicated if she sticks to that routine, or so she always thought. Joanna Franco is the only constant date she's had. It was never serious with her, it's just... Uncomplicated with her.

Joanna doesn't mind Katie's philandering ways, as long as she isn't around when Katie does her thing. It's the only way to keep Katie. She's always away for tours and stuff anyway.

Sure, Katie likes Joanna, they were friends, and their relationship now couldn't be characterized as something more. It's more like friends with benefits. Physically, they are perfectly compatible. Joanna has been her security blanket, someone to spend time with whenever she feels alone. But emotionally? They are disaster together. Katie's only in the relationship for the physical part, but lately, Katie found herself longing for something more, though still, she's in denial about. It puts a too much of a cramp to her too-hot-to-care personality.

And now she's here, in her expensive penthouse unit after spending the night with a gorgeous model every guy must be dreaming about. She thought Kaitlin Saunders could make her forget those pair of crystal blue eyes, but she was wrong. She had a feeling those pair of eyes would haunt her forever if she doesn't see them again. At the same time, the possibility of seeing those pair of beautiful eyes again somehow scares her. She didn't know exactly why, but that fear enveloped her heart all so sudden, it made her tremble. Her desire to find the girl who owns those pair of blue eyes matches her desire now not to find that girl ever again. She was trapped in a dilemma that doesn't even make sense.

Katie sat on the couch for a while, string in space, feeling alone inside the dark penthouse apartment. She stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket, and found something inside.

The table napkin she'd been doodling in at the Coffee Park yesterday. Reluctantly, she unfolded it, and looked at her drawing of the pair of eyes as if it were staring back at her. She let out a deep breath.

_This is hopeless. _Katie thought.

Katie got up from her seat and headed to a small room, which is her workroom and where she keeps her paintings. She's in the mood to paint. Instead of going to her room and changing her clothes, she just took her jacket off and sat on her high chair, facing a piece of canvass which seemed prepared for what Katie was about to do. She scanned her collection of paint brushes and chose the one the she thought would do justice to what she plans to paint. She began painting, it wasn't clear. An ordinary person wouldn't really recognize what's she's painting at the moment, but it's Katie's way of expressing her feelings right now. It's a mixture of everything.

Hours passed, and it was already 7 in the morning. Jessie woke up. She had a nice sleep, one of the best she's ever had actually. She missed her loft at Beacon Hill, but realized that this is better. Besides, Grace and Tad are here.

She will be starting her internship in 2 days. So, she has enough time to adjust and settle down, and may be explore the city before she starts working again. She planned on going out to buy things later that day, and hoped that Grace would have time to go with her. She's still not familiar with the city.

After brushing her teeth, she left her room and walked around the penthouse to be able to appreciate the place more. She fell in love with the place instantly. It just makes her so happy being here.

She tried to find Grace, but her stepsister is nowhere near to be found. Grace's room was empty. She must have left for the Coffee Park early. Feeling her constant need for caffeine, Jessie went to the kitchen to find Grace's stash of groceries but to her disappointment, found no traces of coffee or whatsoever. Sighing, she left the kitchen to check if Grace's roommate is already home but found no one inside the other bedroom either.

Jessie walked back to the living room, looking for the cordless phone to call her stepsister. Before she could find it, she found something else on the coffee table: a piece of a table napkin with a pair of eyes drawn expertly on it. _Wow, Grace's roommate is good._ Jessie thought. She looked at the sketch more closely and her jaw drops. _Too good. _She thought, upon realizing whose eyes those were. Strangely, it resembles hers.

She was thinking about calling Grace already, but still intrigued, when she heard a humming coming from upstairs. She remembered seeing a door beside hers, and Grace mentioned that it was the _"doorway to Katie's hell hole"_or something. _Maybe roommate Katie is already home._

Upon climbing the stairs and walking up to the other room, she realized that the door was open, and the humming is getting louder and louder as she walked nearer.

Jessie reached the door and peeked in. She saw many framed pictures inside, some of it was hanged in the walls, but most were rested on the floor. There's just not much space to hang it in. Jessie isn't really an art person. She appreciates art, but never really had the passion for it. The only painting she has was the one Zoe bought for her on her 21st birthday, 'coz her stepsister thought her loft at Beacon Hill needed some decorating. But today, upon seeing these amazing paintings, Jessie stood in awe, and wondered why she never put in much time in looking at astonishing pieces such as these.

Jessie walked further into the room. After making a few steps, she saw the back of Grace's roommate who was currently drawing furiously on the sheet on canvass in front of her. She wondered why, but her heart began beating faster that it normally would. And it took her a while to find her voice, especially when the girl turned around and saw her.

"Hi." It was what Jessie could manage to say at the moment.

Somehow, hearing that beautiful voice sent shivers all over Katie. She froze, got off the high chair, and made baby steps to Jessie's direction.

And for the first time in her life, Katherine Singer was speechless.


	3. And We Meet Again

5

**Part 3AND WE MEET AGAIN**

Katie stood agape at the beautiful presence that was before her.

_The angel has landed..._ Katie's mind was rejoicing and her heart was practically trying to leap out of her chest. _How can she be here? What is she doing here? Say something Singer, say something! _Thoughts rambled through her head.

"Uh, hi." Katie said, more like squeaked. She stood staring like an idiot at Jessie, the expression on her face a mixture of relief and disbelief. Her heart was covered with absolute fear again, and at the same time, happiness. She smiled, and Jessie smiled back.

Jessie couldn't really think of anything to say. For a moment, she was contented with just looking at the painter who stood fidgeting holding a paintbrush in front of her. The other girl had specks of paint on her face and arms, which didn't make the stranger look less adorable. Jessie's smile grew even wider.

"Uhm... I'm Jessie." She offered her hand for Katie to shake. Katie momentarily looked at Jessie's delicate-looking hand. Then she eagerly reached for it.

"I'm Katie." She held Jessie's hand far too longer than she intended to. And after realizing that she had been holding on to Jessie's hand as if she's holding on to dear life, she immediately let go, her face burning deep red in obvious embarrassment.

"Your Grace's roommate. I'm her stepsister." Jessie continued to smile at Katie without realizing what she's doing to her. Katie surely felt like there were thousands of butterflies in her stomach dying to get out at the moment.

They fell into silence again, both suddenly feeling shy. Katie was looking everywhere but Jessie, and Jessie's eyes kept darting everywhere but Katie. Silly really. The silence has to be broken, so Jessie cleared her throat.

"I was wondering if you know where Grace is?" She flashed her killer smile again, making Katie's insides literally mush.

"Probably at the Coffee Park." Katie blurted the words out so fast, Jessie almost missed them. Katie really felt strange, and for the first time in her life, it was as if she'd lost every bit of her self-confidence. This girl was doing something to her, maybe some sort of a voodoo trick or something.

Jessie stared at her in amusement. She wanted to stay there and watch Katie fidget even if it takes all day. But of course, that would have weirded out Grace's roommate, and the last thing she wanted was to scare Katie away. When it seemed like Katie wasn't up for talking anymore, Jessie spun around to leave, but Katie's not about to let her.

Katie, of course, wants to hear more than 3 sentences from Jessie Sammler. She'll stretch this talk time with Jessie, as long as she could. And with that goal in mind, Katie Singer gathered all of her lost guts again.

"Do you want to go see her?" It was her turn to flash her trademark smile that won the hearts of so many girls. Jessie somehow felt her face turn crimson. Katie's making her stomach turn into knots. Oddly enough. "I can take you there." Katie persuaded Jessie after not getting any response from the crimson girl.

Jessie stared at her thinking. She wants to go with Katie. She really does. She really likes the way Katie's making her feel, despite of not really knowing her much, rather not knowing her at all. Too strange, really. Katie's sexy voice broke through her thoughts again.

"Come on, you'll get free coffee." Katie grinned. Jessie smiled. After another short time of pondering, Jessie decided to go.

"Just what I need." She chuckled. "I'll go get changed, I won't take long, I promise." Jessie left Katie's workroom, Katie stood staring at the space where Jessie had been, smiling like a moron. As if she doesn't look stupid enough, she purposely let her knees give up, and she lay motionless on the floor, with a silly grin plastered on her face.

Meanwhile, Jessie's mind was swirling. She never thought she's see that gorgeous smile again. She hoped, but didn't really count on it. The odds of seeing that smile again with the population in New York was like close to impossible. Never even in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine that that smile could belong to Grace's philandering roommate, a.k.a. Katie Singer. In fact, she never imagined Katie Singer at all. Which is weird now, 'coz her interest in Grace's roommate had soared from zero to too much.

The drive to the Coffee Park was pleasant. Jessie and Katie felt comfortable with each other that they were almost able to talk about everything, if that was possible. Jessie had even shared with Katie her battle with anorexia when she was in higschool, something that she doesn't normally discuss with her closest friends, let alone her family. Somehow, she trusts Katie.

"So, you basically just fall for every beautiful girl you see?" Jessie asked jokingly when their conversation reached the friends status. Grace and Zoe had mentioned far too many information about their roommate even before she moved in, that she knew almost half of Katie's life before they met today. And having been armed with those information was fun. Jessie mentioned what she knew about Katie's philandering ways and Katie reacted so defensively, to her surprise.

Normally, Katie wouldn't defend herself, and probably would have done the exact opposite and brag about it. But with Jessie, she just felt the need to become someone else, someone better. It was like she was almost afraid to let Jessie see who she really is, what she does and how people perceive her.

"I don't fall for every girl I see. Actually, I don't think I ever had. I just…" Katie trailed off, glancing at Jessie's direction only to see her smiling at her. _Damn, what a sexy smile. _

"What?" Jessie asked, shaking Katie out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Katie realized she lost herself for a while.

"You were saying something."

"Right. I was saying that… What was I saying?" Katie chuckled, and Jessie laughed with her.

"You said you don't think you had ever fallen for someone before and you just…" Jessie trailed off the way Katie did, almost sounding exactly like her. As if understanding each other, they exchanged smiles.

"Yeah. I just…" Katie laughed to herself. "I don't really know what I'm saying." She looks apologetically at the other girl. Jessie reached out and touched her right shoulder reassuringly. Katie almost lost her grip of the steering wheel with the sudden contact. She held on to the wheel as tight as she could. Her hands were sweating and shaking, which rarely happens and only when she's nervous.

"I don't even know why I do the shit that I do. I enjoy it, well, most of the time anyway, but you know, sometimes, it's not just about what you can get. Sometimes, you look for something more, you know, like a deep…" Katie searched for the right words but her mental vocabulary remained closed.

"Connection." Jessie supplied the word knowingly.

"Exactly." Katie glanced to look at Jessie's direction and met her eyes. Jessie smiled shyly and motioned to the road ahead of them. Katie realized she was still driving and focused her attention to the road. Grace isn't gonna be happy if she gets into an accident with Jessie.

"I think all of us are looking for the same thing. That you'd risk your heart for someone you feel connected with, someone you're meant to be with." Jessie said dreamily.

"Yeah." Katie whispers.

They fell into silence again. Not awkward, 'coz they understood exactly what each other meant.

"So, have you kissed someone you love?" Jessie couldn't help her curiosity.

"Yeah, my mum." Katie answered thoughtfully. Jessie chuckled.

"I mean, someone, some girl you actually had feelings for."

"I thought I said I hadn't."

"So Grace was right, you're always just about the sex?" Jessie bombarded her with questions she couldn't answer right away. Katie swallowed her tongue in Jessie's straightforwardness. Jessie grinned. "You really hadn't?" Jessie asked in disbelief.

"You wanna be the first?" Katie meant it as a joke. Jessie's ears turned red. The joke totally caught her off-guard. Seeing Jessie's reaction, Katie backtracked. "Uh... I'm sorry, I was just joking."

"That's okay, uhm... I'm just not really into that." Jessie focused her attention on the road to avoid Katie's eyes.

"Yeah, I know... Don't worry, I get it... And I was just fooling around... I hope I didn't, you know, offend you or anything." Katie glanced worriedly at Jessie's direction. They sat in awkward silence for a moment, but it didn't take long before the awkwardness turned into comfortable laughter again. Somehow, both felt like they have known each other for a really long time.

Katie and Jessie entered the Coffee Park and found Grace and Tad occupying Katie's favorite table at the corner of the room. Grace was drinking coffee and reading a newspaper, while Tad was sitting beside her, an arm wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulder. Katie grinned and with Jessie behind her, she occupied the seat opposite the lovebirds.

"Too early to get cozy, don't you think?" Katie winked at Tad. The cocky, insensitive and emotionally detached Katie Singer is back.

"Hi guys." Jessie smiled at her stepsister Grace and her friend Tad. She had been friends with Tad since highschool. In fact, she's the one who introduced him to Grace. Her stepsister and Tad didn't hit it off at first, 'coz the truth is, she was the one being pursued by Tad at first. But he wasn't really Jessie's type. It so happened that Grace and Tad met each other again in college when they went to the same university. Eventually, they dated, got serious, and now engaged. Jessie was really happy for both of them.

Tad didn't say hi to Jessie. He just stood there, staring stupidly at Jessie. Grace noticed Tad's odd behavior.

"Hey, Jess." Grace nudged her boyfriend.

"Oh, uh, hi Jessie." Tad greeted Jessie like a robot, his eyes still fixed on Jessie. Jessie squirmed uncomfortably under Tad's stare. Katie narrowed her eyes at Tad, and knew exactly why he was acting stupid. She crumpled a table napkin and threw it at Tad, hitting the middle of his forehead. _Bullseye._

"Cranky, aren't we, Singer?" Tad glared at his bestfriend. But before Katie could make a smart come back, Ira came walking by their table, put two styros of espresso in front of Jessie and Katie, and leaned down and picked the crumpled table napkin that fell on the floor.

"What's with you and table napkins? You're draining our supplies, Singer. Do that again and you won't get anything free from here again, got that?" Ira threw the table napkin back at Katie's direction and it hit her by the nose. Jessie couldn't help but chuckle. Katie glared at Ira. He smiled at Jessie. "Nice to see you again, Jess."

"You too, Ira." She smiled back.

"If you know what's good for you, don't hang out too much with Katie, alright?" Ira warned Jessie and Jessie laughed again. Katie could feel her face turning crimson again. Ira finally turned and walked back to his office.

"What's his problem? He's so---" Katie was interrupted by a grinning Grace.

"Right?" Grace was intentionally trying to avoid her friend.

"Dead." Katie corrected her. She noticed that Tad decided to stop staring at Jessie and was instead, staring at her now. He was getting to her nerves now, so she got up from her seat and grabbed Tad's right arm.

"Aw, hey!" Tad whined. Katie's had a tight grip on him. Grace frowned at the two.

"Excuse us for a moment." Katie pulled Tad away from the table.

"If you're gonna kill each other, please take it outside." Grace said after them. Jessie was amused watching Tad being pulled by Katie.

"You wouldn't mind if I kill him?" Katie stopped pulling Tad.

"As long as you make sure I'd get all of his money." Grace joked. Tad looked in disbelief at his fiancée. Grace laughed and shrugged. And Katie continued to pull Tad away until they were out of earshot.

"Are they always like that?" Jessie was still laughing.

"Yeah." Grace laughed with her and went back to her reading. Meanwhile, Jessie stared staring at her coffee, the smile, not leaving her face.

"You can go break every girl's heart in New York, but don't even dare breaking hers." Tad said warningly as he turned to face his bestfriend, his arms crossed.

"What?" Katie scowled at him, not knowing what his point is.

"You think I'm that stupid not to realize whose eyes you were obsessing about?" Tad looked really serious.

"Actually, yeah." Katie tried to be funny, but Tad didn't even smile.

"I'm not amused, Katie."

"I'm not obsessed with anyone's eyes, okay?" Katie tried to convince Tad, or herself rather. She looked up at him, and a look of concern was evident on his face.

'I can't believe you have fallen for Jessie Sammler." Tad sighed.

"I have not."

"Have to."

"Have not." Katie realized she had slightly raised her voice. She glanced worriedly at Grace and Jessie's direction, but it didn't look like they heard anything, so she turned to Tad again.   
"Look, Tad, forget about the drawing, forget about the angel talk, just forget about everything, alright?"

"Why?" Tad wondered what made Katie turn her back now that she's found Jessie. She's not the type who gives up so easily.

"Because it's not gonna happen with Jessie. Not ever." Katie's shoulders fell. She gave Tad one last look, and walked back to join Grace and Jessie in their table. Tad watched her walked away, and for the first time, sensed something that he'd never sensed around Katie before. Sadness.


	4. Fighting Temptations 1

4

**Part 4-AFIGHTING TEMPTATIONS**

That night, Katie was cooking dinner when the kitchen phone rings. She picks it up with her left hand, her right holding the spatula.

"Singer, speaking." Katie spoke on the phone.

"_Wouldn't 'Singer singing' make more sense?"_ Zoe grins on the other line. Katie's eyes lit up upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Zoe Manning." Katie grins.

"_Hey dork."_ It was Zoe's nickname for Katie.

"Stop calling me dork." Katie retorted in mock annoyance.

"_Sure, dork."_ Zoe laughed. Katie chuckled, she really adores Grace's sister. She may have met Grace first but her bond with Zoe was tighter. It was like having your own little sister to fight and mess around with.

"Haha, whatever makes you happy, Zo. So, how's London?" Katie was eager to know how Zoe was doing. She wanted to know everything about London, she dreamed of living there. She would have went with Zoe but she loves her life in New York, not to mention the ladies in New York. There are far too many hot women in her city to pass up.

"_Perfect, just the way you dreamed it would be Katie. You've got to come visit me some time. You'd love it here, it's amazing." _

"I'm sure." Katie smiled thoughtfully.

"_I can help you find your dream loft and I can live with you, as long as I wouldn't have to pay the rent."_ Zoe chuckled.

"May be one day... How are you?"

"_Missing you guys a bit, but I'll be okay. Lots of cute guys around here, but I don't understand half of what they're saying."_ Zoe laughed again.

"I thought they are speaking English?" Katie laughed too. She lifted the spatula in her right hand and started stirring the food she was cooking.

"_Hell, yeah, but they mumble more than they speak, you know."_ Zoe said, purposely insulting the English people, no pun intended. She heard the crackling of something on the other line. _"What are you doing?"_

"Cooking. It's almost dinner."

"_Trying to win someone's heart? Despite of how good of a cook you are, does that even work?" _ Zoe asked nonchalantly. Katie stopped stirring and paused, her eyebrows contracting.

"Trying to what?" Katie heard Zoe, of course, but she had no idea what she's driving at.

"_You HAVE met my stepsister Jessie, right?"_ Zoe asked her, a wicked grin plastered on her face.

"So?" Katie narrowed her eyes, her face contorting.

"_What do you think of her?"_ Zoe could imagine Katie's face right now, and chuckled.

"Why the hell are you asking me that?" Katie frowned.

"_Why the hell are you avoiding the question?"_ Zoe is enjoying this.

"I am not avoiding the question." Katie is more than ready to argue with Zoe, as long as she gets to stir the conversation away from Jessie.

"_Then give me an answer." _ Zoe challenged her.

"What do you want me to say?" Katie sighed, her shoulders fell.

"_Exactly what I want to know." _ Zoe replied slyly.

"Well, I'm not a fucking seer." Katie said sharply. Zoe paused on the other line. She realized she must have struck a nerve. Something is up, and she's desperate to know what.

"_I just had this feeling..." _ Zoe trailed off.

"What feeling?"

"_That you'd like her." _

"Jessie?" Katie confirmed. Zoe raised her right eyebrow.

"_Last time I checked, she's the one we're talking about."_

"No. She's the one YOU've been talking about." Katie corrected her.

"_Why are you being grouchy? Am I wrong?" _

"About what?"

"_About you liking Jessie." _

"Why are you pushing this?" Katie's annoyance was evident in her voice. She's not mad at Zoe, she can never be mad at her, but she's really starting to irritate her.

"_It's exciting." _Zoe grinned again. Katie could just imagine Zoe's face right now. Thank God she wasn't standing in front of her, she would have whacked her hard in the head. _"Come on Katie, long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, really sexy smile? You're not the type who can resist such---"_

"First of all, it's disgusting enough to know that you think about your stepsister like that, second of all, are you setting us up?"

"_No I don't think about Jessie like that, but I think you'd think about Jessie like THAT so don't lie to me, and no, I'm not setting you up, but Grace is." _

"What do you mean?"

"_I mean, Grace and I never liked any one of the girls you've dated in the past, especially that BIACH of an actress, what's her name again?" _

"Joanna." Katie supplied sternly.

"_Whatever." _Zoe huffed, Katie merely rolled her eyes. _"They are all the same, amazing looking retards. Jessie has brains. And you'd look good together."_

Katie's heart was agreeing with Zoe, but her head remained rational. It's good to know that Zoe and Grace would trust her with their stepsister, but she isn't sure if there is a point of having this trust.

"And you're forgetting something. She's definitely straight." Katie heard herself sighing again.

"_So?"_

"Zo, really, you're wasting my time."

"_She's had a really huge crush on Shakira, if that even makes sense."_

"Is this some stupid scheme you guys planned to confirm your stepsister's sexual preference? 'Coz I don't really think she'd be too thrilled if she finds out about it." Katie rolled her eyes.

"_No this isn't about her sexual preference. I just think that may be Jessie's been looking for happiness in all the wrong places."_

"What does it got to do with me then?"

"_Look, Jessie might be a challenge, but she'd never been happy with anyone. And as much as it astonishes me, I really think you can make her happy." _Zoe said sincerely. She's really not sure why she and Grace had agreed to set Katie and Jessie up, but she had a feeling that if ever the two get together, it would work.

"I break people's hearts, Zo, that's what I do."

"_Then, you better not break hers."_ She warned Katie.

Katie was about to speak when she hears the voice of someone singing. _Wow._ The voice was singing a song by Jewel, "Foolish Games". Katie paused for a while.

"Do you hear that?"

"_Hear what?"_

"Listen." Katie stopped talking. Zoe hears the singing voice on the other line and smiles. Ha, Jessie's charm is definitely working on Katie, she could feel it. Katie had finished cooking, so she switched the burner off. She followed the sound of the voice, Zoe stayed on the phone, the smile widening in her face.

Katie found herself standing at the living room, watching Jessie's back, who was sitting on the couch going over through Katie's sketch portfolio. Her beautiful voice still singing the song that enthralled Katie, obviously, 'coz she remained standing behind the couch, phone still in her ears, and she wasn't moving.

"Is she turning you on?" Grace's voice startled Katie and made her fumble with the phone, which to her relief, didn't go crashing down the floor. Jessie had stopped singing upon hearing Grace's teasing and turned her head, only to see Katie's flustered face and found her really cute. Grace was eyeing her friend with a wide grin on her face. Katie then hears a sound of muffle chuckling from somewhere, and realized she still has Zoe on the phone.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Katie reprimanded Zoe on the other line.

"_Did Jessie catch you ogling her?" _Zoe was still in a fit of giggles, which made Katie roll her eyes again.

"I got to go. And forget the plan, I don't want to complicate things with anyone." Katie said with not too much conviction.


	5. Fighting Temptations 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**These is the second part of Fighting Temptations. I wasn't able to finish it last time, so I had to split it into 2 parts. I have been having a lot of writer's block lately, so forgive me if these chapters suck. I'll make it up next chapter, I promise.

**Part 4BFIGHTING TEMPTATIONS**

"What plan?" Grace's eyes were fixed suspiciously on Katie. Katie tried to act innocent and shrugged. She's not going to argue about Grace's scheme of setting her up with Jessie.

"It's nothing." Katie turned her gaze to Grace. She decided to walk back to the kitchen but before she could turn around, she heard Jessie's voice.

"You have a great collection of artwork." Jessie said, complimenting her. Katie looked flustered by the unexpected but definitely welcome compliment, Grace didn't miss the blush on Katie's face.

"Thanks." Katie smiled at Jessie, and Jessie smiled back. Their eyes met, and locked with each other, both not wanting to look away. Jessie subconsciously bit her bottom lip, both of them oblivious to Grace's scrutinizing eyes. Grace had to fake a cough to make her presence known. Her stepsister and friend decided to take a trip to la la – land without taking her, and she's not about to let them ignore her.

"Ehrm." Grace grumbled all too loudly, Katie and Jessie were unwillingly taken out of the fog they were in. Katie immediately looked away, her eyes darting everywhere, avoiding Jessie. Jessie, meanwhile, was doing the same thing.

"I got to finish preparing dinner. I bet you guys are hungry." Katie tried to excuse herself, the defensiveness too obvious for Grace to ignore. It was taking all of energy to control herself from gawking at Jessie.

"Can you take Jessie to Bloomingdale's tomorrow? Those morons at the courier lost her package somewhere in Mexico or something and wouldn't be able to retrieve it soon. She needs new clothes." Grace grinned at her friend, who was looking back at her in disbelief. Jessie fixed her eyes on Katie, waiting for her response, hoping for the favorable one. _A day with Katie Singer without Grace... Interesting._ Grace saw the look on her stepsister's face, and her grin even grew wider. Meanwhile, Katie narrowed her eyes on Grace, knowing what her intentions are.

"You can take my car." She suggested to Grace instead; anything not to be standing or sitting too close to Jessie.

"Or, YOU can take her."

"Katie's probably busy doing something more important than shopping tomorrow. Grace, I don't need a babysitter. You don't have to worry about me." Jessie said in the most casual tone she could muster, though she was secretly hoping that Katie would go, which intrigues her.

"I don't really like the idea of you walking around Manhattan with bags of clothes in your arms, desperate to find an empty cab and instead of finding one, get mobbed by a bunch of lazy, smelly, assholes." Grace said, chastising her younger stepsister. Jessie looked a bit appalled. Katie rolled her eyes. Grace would go on lengths just to be able to throw her with Jessie.

"Grace, that's a preposterous and at the same time, mortifying idea to even entertain. You are traumatizing your own stepsister for no reason at all. You never had that kind of concern for Zoe before." She turned to Jessie. "Don't mind her, she's a total head case."

"Oh, I know." Jessie chuckled.

"You're forgetting your promise." Grace smiled evilly at Katie.

"What? What promise?" Katie frowned, trying to recall whether she made any promise to take Jessie out shopping, but couldn't really remember. And she was pretty sure, she hadn't made any promise that concerns Jessie.

"The one you made at the airport."

"Huh?" Still, Katie doesn't remember.

"You said you'd make it up to JESSIE, remember?" Grace emphasized Jessie's name, the mischievous smile still plastered in her face. She crossed her arms, satisfied by the aghast look on Katie's face.

"Make it up to me?" Jessie asked curiously. Katie's mouth opened to say something, but before she could even let a word out, Grace managed to embarrass her first.

"She thought your name was JOSIE." Grace chuckled. Katie glared at her. She had to control herself from hitting Grace with the phone in her hand.

"Josie?" Jessie looked at Katie in amusement. "Like the cartoon?" Katie was again, blushing furiously. She felt so embarrassed, she had to find a way to excuse herself. Being embarrassed in front of Grace was no big deal, but in front of Jessie, it's a different story.

"Grace, make yourself useful and set up the table." Katie snapped at her friend, and went back to the kitchen. When Katie out of the living room, Grace and Jessie burst out in a fit of giggles. Katie looked really funny when she's embarrassed.

The dinner went great. Grace wouldn't stop mocking Katie, and Jessie just found them absolutely entertaining. Katie caught the secret glances Jessie had been throwing Katie's way, which makes her roll her eyes everytime. Then, she excused herself, lying about having to call Tad, only to give the two some private time to talk. But to her disappointment, the two sat in silence at Grace's absence in the table. Both of them had smiles on their faces though, without uttering any single word at each other. Grace just had to frown. _Strange people... _So, Grace went back to join them. After dinner, Grace volunteered to clean the dishes, and Jessie decided to go to bed early.

Jessie had been lying on her bed quite a long time, but she couldn't sleep. She sat up, then opened the drawer of her bedside table and reached for something inside: a piece of table napkin with a pair of eyes drawn on it. She stared at it for a moment, then she smiled.

It was again, one of Katie's usually sleepless nights. She felt too inspired, not feeling the need to rest. Even if she tried, she wont be able to sleep anyway. Once her mind starts flooding with images, it wouldn't stop, until she grabs a hold of her paintbrush. She sat on her high chair again, inside her workroom, her right hand working expertly on the surface of the canvass in front of her. It was past midnight when she heard knocks on her door. Katie frowned in annoyance.

_Grace, you better not be pestering me again. _Katie couldn't believe Grace had gotten out of bed just to mock her with the Josie-thing again. She got off her high chair, turned the canvass around so no one could see it, and went to open the door.

"Grace, leave me..." She trailed off, upon seeing the person who was standing by her door. "Jessie."

"Uhm... I cant' sleep." Jessie smiled sheepishly at her. Katie stood looking at her for a moment, thinking of what to say. Jessie's voice broke her thoughts. "Do you want me to leave?" Jessie noticed the specks of light blue paint on Katie's arms and face. It was adorable.

"No, no, it's okay. You can stay. Come in." Katie stepped aside to give way to her. She smiled. As Jessie walked past by her, Jessie's shoulder slightly brushed with her front, that made Katie gasped. She had to control her breath for a while. Jessie paused to look around the room, Katie watched her from the back, trying to control the excitement she felt with Jessie's presence.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Jessie turned to face her.

"No, not really." Katie smiled. Her eyes stopped on the sight of Jessie's lips, which seemed teasing her at the moment. Katie cleared her throat and looked away, suddenly taking interest on the floor.

"Uh... I was wondering if... Uh... Can I have this?" Jessie lifter her left hand, which only now that Katie realized was holding something oddly familiar. Her jaw dropped. _The table napkin! _"Katie?" Katie looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What?" Katie looked petrified. Jessie chuckled at Katie's reaction.

"I don't bite, unless you bite me first." She teased. Katie had to swallow a lump in her throat. "I found this at the coffee table before we actually met this morning."

_What do I tell her? Shit, Singer, think! _

"I... Uh..." Katie really couldn't think.

"How did you... I mean, did you draw this from memory?" Jessie asked her in awe. Katie was surprised.

"What?"

"From the airport." Jessie smiled.

"You remember seeing me at the airport?"

"Yeah... Of course, if I knew you were Grace's roommate, I would have said hi." Jessie walked closer to Katie, making Katie forget to breathe again. Jessie stood one feet away from Katie. Katie's heart was turning into a puddle. Jessie lifted her right hand and touched her face. Katie froze. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

_God, what are you doing to me?_

Jessie wiped the specks of paint off Katie's face a few times, and when it finally faded, Jessie didn't make a step back. Some force was pulling her closer, making her stare at her face. Katie knew she had to do something. Jessie's close proximity was killing her. Jessie's lips are only a few inches away, tempting her again, inviting her to move closer, but she knew she shouldn't. It's an uncharted territory, a territory she wont dare explore.

"Uhm..." Katie cleared her throat. She made a step back, and focused her eyes somewhere else again. Jessie realized that she practically stared at Katie the whole time, and blushed beet red. She hoped she didn't freak Katie out.

"Yeah, uh, I'm going to bed... Yeah... Thanks for this." Jessie waved the piece of table napkin as she walked hurriedly to the door.

"Okay." Katie said stiffly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jessie huffily turned the doorknob and left. She went to her room, closed the door behind her, and slumped on the bed, letting out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

_What just happened? _Jessie sat staring in space in disbelief.

Meanwhile, back at her workroom, Katie turned her canvass around again, and stared at the painting she had been working on...

_Damn, you're even prettier in close up..._ Katie let out a deep sigh.


	6. The Naked Truth 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**This is a really long chapter, so forgive me if I'm taking a really long time to update. I had to split this chapter into parts again…

**PART 5ATHE NAKED TRUTH**

Excited would be an understatement, 'coz despite the lack of sleep, Katie woke up early the next morning. The sun wasn't even up when she got out of bed, and finding that her roommates were all still asleep, she decided to go on a jog, hoping that the exercise would clear her head. But of course, it didn't. Memories of the kiss that almost happened last night wouldn't stop haunting her. And it was driving her absolutely crazy.

Katie went straight to the shower after getting back to the penthouse apartment. She was almost finished when she heard Grace yelling from downstairs.

"Katie, don't forget to drop by the Coffee Park after you guys finished shopping at Bloomingdale's!" Grace reminded Katie. Katie scurried out of her bathroom so she could catch up with Grace. She really wanted to talk to her. Grace was about to open the door when Katie came rushing from her bedroom, wearing nothing but her white towel.

"Wait!" Katie yelled, catching her breath.

"Are you okay?" Grace turned around to face Katie, a frown plastered in her face, as she scrutinized Katie's form drenching the living room rug.

"I know what you're doing." Katie said.

"What?" Grace was obviously clueless.

"With me and Jessie." Katie said impatiently.

"What are you talking about?" Grace of course, realized exactly what Katie was talking about, it's just really fun to annoy her.

"You know, for a friend, you're not so great right now." Katie shook her head, feigning disappointment.

"Come on Katie, it's just shopping." Grace smiled innocently. Katie narrowed her eyes on her.

"Will you just cut all the bullshit? I'm not really liking this." Katie sighed. Grace studied Katie's face for a moment.

"You don't like Jessie?" Grace asked.

"I didn't say that."

"So, you do like her?" Grace grinned triumphantly.

"I don't really get it. Is there even a point in setting me up with her? 'Coz there are so many reasons for you not to. And knowing how protective you are, I really think you should consider all of it. One: she's straight; two: she's your stepsister; and three: I'm a fucking heartbreaker."

"Look, Jessie doesn't know what she wants."

"And YOU do?" Katie asked sarcastically.

"She'd been holding back from a lot of things, it keeps her from being happy." Grace said, glaring at Katie's sarcasm.

"What are you, her shrink?" Katie snorted.

"I just want to give her options."

"So I'm an option?" Katie scowled at Grace, looking offended. "Jessie isn't some kind of a science project, and I'm not a stupid guinea pig, okay?"

"Katie…" Grace trailed off. She didn't really know what to say to her friend.

"Grace, you're my friend, and I love you, and I never ever want to lose you. Jessie's great, she's nice, she's beautiful, she's perfect!... Thanks for trusting me, it's just… I don't want to put our friendship on the line by dating your stepsister, know what I mean?" Of course, Grace knew what Katie meant. She gets it. And Katie definitely had a point. Katie has a reputation, and she's perfectly aware of that. And yes, Katie would probably break Jessie's heart if given the chance to. But she's just so convinced that there's something about Jessie and Katie that feels so right… And there's definitely something with the way they stole glances of each other last night…

"Fine." Grace shrugged. She never won an argument with Katie anyway. Katie looked at her in surprise. Grace isn't the type who easily gives up without a fight. "But you are still taking her to Bloomingdale's."

"Actually, about that---" Before Katie could even finish her excuse to get herself out of spending too much time with Jessie, something, rather someone, slammed into her, which almost send her falling down the floor, if not for her strong sense of balance.

"Oh my God, I'm so---" Jessie wasn't able to finish her sentence either, as she saw how Katie's white towel smoothly slithered it's way down her perfectly tanned skin. Her jaw drops, as her eyes marveled at every inch of Katie's skin…

Katie Singer stood before her, in all her glory.

Meanwhile, Katie immediately bent down and snatched her towel from the floor and covered herself hastily and self-consciously, her face turning red, she could feel it burning. Grace remained standing by the door, watching the scene, and finding the current situation rather funny. It's not everyday that you see Katie Singer lose her poise. Jessie didn't realize she had been holding her breath, until Katie covered herself again.

"I was telling Katie to drop by the Coffee Park after your shopping stint at Bloomingdale's. We could then all hang out at The Tavern tonight." Grace said, breaking the ice. Jessie had already turned her head away from Katie, and Katie did the same thing. The two tried their best to focus their attention at Grace's invitation, which they find really hard to do. Or maybe harder for Jessie, with Katie's half-naked body standing not too far from her, she was surprised her mind still works despite of the fog it was in.

"Uh…" Jessie squeaked, which earned a chuckle from Grace. Her face turning red, Jessie cleared her throat. "I mean, I don't think I have time after shopping."

"And that's because...?" Grace said frowning.

"Well…" Jessie looked bashfully at Grace, then threw a cautious look at Katie's direction (who by the way was still holding her towel tightly around her body), which didn't escape Grace's probing eyes. "There's this thing…" Jessie trailed off again, not really wanting to explain with Katie around.

"Jess, just tell me where you're going and I'll leave you alone, alright?" Grace said impatiently. Jessie threw another cautious look at Katie's direction, which made Grace look suspiciously at her stepsister.

"I already have plans with Chris." Jessie apologetically said to Grace, purposely avoiding to look at Katie's way. She didn't see the pungent look that was plastered in the brunette's face. Upon hearing her excuse, to Grace's detriment, she continued, "I can go with you guys tomorrow," Jessie said, faking cheer. She wasn't really that excited to go out with Chris. Grace was sending her her trademark looks that could kill. Katie, meanwhile, wanted to ask so many questions, like who the hell Chris is, what he does, what he looks like. She could barely contain her curiosity. Her desire was between wanting and not wanting to know.

"With Chris? Christopher Woodward?" Grace asked in her tell-me-you're-joking tone. She wished she didn't hear right, 'coz she never liked Chris. Chris isn't the type she imagined Jessie would be with.

Christopher Woodward was so far, the most persistent of all the guys Jessie had dated. He's definitely handsome, too handsome to even describe in a JFK, Jr. sort of way. He's got a good-paying job too: he's the assistant manager of the New England Patriots. Grace would have liked him, he would have been the perfect guy, except that he's an arrogant, self-loving bastard. She never understood why Jessie kept dating him. And Jessie wouldn't give her any explanation either.

"He's in town. Their team is up against the New York Jets this weekend."

"I didn't know you're still dating him." Grace said in her most disgusted tone.

"We sort of talked about giving this another shot before I left Boston." Jessie said before letting out a deep breath, confused as to why she's having a hard time telling Grace about Chris, when she never had a problem with it before. Maybe because Katie was there listening.

The three fell into a really awkward silence. It was too quiet, you could hear the sound of a cricket a thousand miles away. Grace hated the idea of her stepsister hanging out with Chris all night. Katie was fighting the uncomfortable feeling. And unknown to the two, Jessie was apprehensive. If she had a choice, she wouldn't go with Chris. It's just that he had planned this with him a long time and felt too guilty to back out. Besides, she doesn't have any other reason to back out… Or does she?

Their reverie was broken when the phone rang. Katie and Jessie didn't make any move to answer it, despite the fact that they were nearer the phone. Katie was just too scared that her towel would fall again, and Jessie was scared she'd slam into Katie again, only this time she might do it on purpose. Sighing in disbelief, Grace walked to the phone stand and snatched the phone.

"Hello…" Grace said, sounding really bored. Her face contracted upon hearing the voice of the person on the other line.

It was Joanna Franco.

Grace listened as the actress babbled in the other line, while Jessie and Katie eyed her curiously. As if something clicked in her mind, Grace's face lightened, and the playful smirk was back in her face again.

"Okay, I'll tell her. Bye." Grace hung up, then turned her head to look at the suspicious painter.

"It's your GIRLFRIEND." Grace stated, making sure to emphasize the girlfriend part, which made Jessie visibly flinch.

Jessie didn't know Katie has a girlfriend, and and she doesn't feel too happy knowing that Katie actually has one.

Katie got more suspicious. Grace was never happy about anything the concerns or involves Joanna.

"She wants to see you tonight. Tell her I said hi." Grace turned to leave. Katie frowned at Grace's odd behavior. "Oh, never mind that. I'd say hi to her personally when you bring her with you at The Tavern tonight. We could all hang out and catch up." Grace grinned, and threw the phone to Katie's direction, and luckily, Katie managed to catch it. Before leaving, she winked at Katie, which weirded Katie even more.

Jessie fidgeted to where she stood.

_This is getting more and more interesting. _Grace thought.


	7. The Naked Truth 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I took a few old lines from the original tv show, 'coz I don't really know Billie Holiday and I don't know what to say about here, so, to be safe, I referred to what Jessie and Katie said about her. Hope you guys don't mind. As for Ira, I know I introduced him as one of the main characters before, and there's this issue about his father being dead and him going back to Ithaca for his funeral. But if you guys remember, he didn't leave Manhattan at all. He was supposed to back to his hometown, but I changed my mind and decided to scrap his storyline which would have been about him facing his past and the bitterness towards his ex-girlfriend, Casey Vanderbilt Farrell. If I do include his story, this would probably take too long to write, so forgive me.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Carmen dela Pica Morales, Shane McCachen, Alice, Helena, Tina, Bette, Kit, and The Planet. I just borrowed them from the creators of The L Word. I don't own Serendipity either.

**PART 5BTHE NAKED TRUTH**

Katie spent most part of the day inside her workroom. Jessie tried reading but couldn't really focus. Katie's perfectly tanned body seemed to keep invading her thoughts. It stirred something inside of her that she still, from the moment she first saw Katie smiling at her at the airport until now, couldn't really fathom.

Was it desire? Maybe. _But I'm straight! _Jessie thought. Katie is definitely desirable, or should I say, more than desirable. She's too gorgeous, for a girl, that is. But she isn't the type Jessie imagined herself harboring uncontrollable urges with. DEFINITELY NOT. _But what is this I'm feeling? _

Jessie sighed. The answer she was looking for was vague. And she couldn't deny the truth that she likes Katie. In fact, she likes her TOO MUCH. And she actually had been looking forward to this shopping spree with her. _Why does Chris have to be here tonight? _Jessie threw the book she was reading (or not really reading) at the direction of her bedroom door. When she glanced at her bedroom clock, it was almost three. She jumped out of bed. Time to prepare!

Both Jessie and Katie were quiet on their way to Katie's SUV. Katie still felt too embarrassed about what happened at their living room that morning. Jessie, meanwhile, felt as embarrassed as her for causing the collision. It wasn't intentional, but actually had considered slamming herself onto Katie again next time on purpose, surprising herself. Her thoughts are becoming wilder and wilder lately, all of which involves a certain gorgeous brunette...

Jessie shook herself out of her daydreams, forcing Katie's naked image our of her mind and focused her attention to the fact that she doesn't really swing THAT way. She had always been straight. It's weird, feeling like this around Katie.

Katie started her SUV, wondering what Jessie had been thinking 'coz she had been staring at space since they left the apartment. She wanted to talk to her, but didn't really know what to talk about. She doesn't know anything about her, well, except that she's an intern and wants to become a pediatric surgeon, and that Jessie's father married Grace's mother. She did finish her medical degree in Harvard University. And her boyfriend's name was Chris.

_Shit... _Katie cursed in her head, upon remembering Christopher Woodward from the conversation this morning. To break the silence, and to hide her bête-noir towards this guy she hasn't even met, Katie turned the cd player on which immediately played Billie Holiday's song, 'God Bless the Child'. Noticeably, a smile creeps through Jessie's sweet face.

After a few seconds of listening, Jessie couldn't help herself anymore. She started to sing along with the singer, to Katie's surprise.

_Wow... _Katie was captivated by Jessie's voice again.

Katie stopped at the red light. Not being able to restrain herself from turning her head and look at Jessie anymore. She was mesmerized. Jessie kept singing, not realizing that Katie's eyes were actually fixed on her, until the car from behind them started honking scandalously. Katie was woken out of her stupor, and a faint blush colored her cheeks when Jessie finally met her gaze and realized she'd been gawking at her.

Katie then tried to act like nothing happened and put her SUV on the move again, and concentrated with her driving. She could feel Jessie's eyes on her, but she didn't dare throw a glance. She's had enough embarrassments in one day, which is far too much than she would have liked.

_Why is this happening to me now? _Katie didn't understand why she unconsciously acts like an idiot whenever she's around Jessie, and that isn't making her look good.

"I didn't know you like Billie Holiday." Jessie finally spoke.

"I didn't know you SING Billie Holiday. That makes us even." Katie smiled, still not throwing a glance at Jessie.

"I guess." Jessie chuckled.

"Do you know why I like Billie Holiday?"

"Why?" Jessie asked in enthusiasm.

"She's enigmatic."

"Enigmatic?"

"Mysterious... She makes you guess." Katie said with a voice so sexy, which to Jessie's astonishment, seemed natural to Katie.

"I really like her." She replied thoughtfully, unconsciously biting her lower lip at the sight of Katie's. She immediately looks away, intent on shooing the unfamiliar feeling building inside of her.

"You keep surprising me." Katie smiled.

"I do?" Jessie inquired, not having any idea on what Katie meant.

"I was definitely surprised when you walked into my workroom that morning."

"I'm sorry I didn't knock." Jessie smiled apologetically.

"Actually, I didn't really mind. It's just that you're the last person I expected to see." Katie saw the confused look at Jessie's face. "I mean, after seeing you at the airport, I didn't think I'd see you again... But I'm glad it was you." Katie turned again to look at Jessie and smiled.

"I guess I'm really just stereotypical, 'coz I was set to meet Grace's dorky, and socially withdrawn stepsister from Harvard as my new roommate, then you came and made me realize how wrong I was." Katie grinned. "You're definitely hotter than that." Katie grinned. Jessie's face turned deep red. "I really shouldn't be judging people on what I hear." Katie chuckled.

"Then you have this talent in singing that can absolutely make you a superstar. Forgive me, but I never thought you'd have a talent considering neither Zoe or Grace has one." Katie joked again.

After a passing a few red lights and laughs, they finally reached their destination. Jessie's not very choosy on clothes, but Katie was, causing them to spend a really long time trying to decide which ones to buy. It wasn't like Jessie's going to a black and while party. She was only there to buy a few clothes to wear in the next few days 'til the courier delivers her lost package. But Katie wasn't just going to let her buy anything. She practically dragged Jessie to each and every store, try every shirt and pants she could find, occasionally checking Jessie out. After paying for about twelve big bags of clothes, Katie finally gave up. Hungry, the two headed to 'Serendipity', a coffee shop not too far away from Bloomingdale's.

"So, how did you become friends with Grace?" Jessie asked Katie after being served with their order.

"We had a few same classes in highschool. We weren't really close back then. But we happen to run into each other at NYU one day, hang out a few times, realized that we had a lot of things in common, and we became close friends since. We rented an apartment together 'coz we both think that dorm rooms suck." Katie sipped from her cup of coffee.

"I think everyone does... Did you guys ever went out? If you know what I mean." Jessie asked, desperately curious to know the answer. Katie almost spit the coffee out of her mouth.

"Euuw, no!" Katie immediately grabbed a tissue and wiped her lips. Jessie realizes she was ogling Katie's lips again, so she forced her eyes to look away.

"Why are you so disgusted?" Jessie laughed.

"Because Grace and I are good friends."

"What, you're not allowed to date your friends?" Jessie asked incredulously.

"You can, if you HAVE feelings for them." Katie locked her eyes with Jessie to make her point. "Besides, she's not really my type."

"So, what's your type?" Jessie held Katie's gaze, not blinking once. Her lips curling flirtatiously, daring Katie to answer.

Before Katie could make a decision whether to answer Jessie's question or not, something, or rather someone, covered her eyes, and next thing she knew, a pair of soft lips crashed with her own.

"Mmph." Katie didn't have much time to react, but tried her best not to part her lips for the unwelcome intruder. Meanwhile, Jessie sat opposite her, stunned. When the audacious kisser finally pulled away, Katie realized who it was.

'Kaitlin Saunders." Katie uttered the name without much enthusiasm at all. Jessie heard the name and stared wide-eyed. _Top model Kaitlin Saunders?_

"Nice to see you too, Katie." Kaitlin said sarcastically, after detecting the lack of interest in Katie's voice. She completely ignored the blond sitting right opposite Katie, and simply refused to know what the girl was doing there.

"So..." Katie cleared her throat, feeling uneasy about the current situation she was in.

"You just disappeared." Kaitlin said sternly.

"I'm sorry... I never had the chance to say goodbye. I didn't want to wake you." Katie forced a smile, trying to be pleasant despite the fact that Kaitlin was starting to irritate her. Jessie curiously shifted her eyes between the two.

"You never called after that." Kaitlin crossed her arms.

"Our phone line was broken, and I lost my celphone. I'm really sorry." Katie tried to avoid looking at Kaitlin's eyes, but was forced to look up when she heard her former lover let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Are you trying to ditch me, Singer?" Kaitlin narrowed her eyes on her.

Katie didn't answer. She just stared down at her coffee. _Calm yourself and keep your mouth shut. You know better, Singer, after that crazy drummer from last year tried to kill you with an instrument! God, why couldn't she just throw the sticks?! _Katie thought while trying to refrain herself from arguing with Kaitlin. She really really hurt herself, literally, after she broke up with that up and coming musician. She thought she was doing the girl a favor by being honest, but boy, she was wrong. The girl practically lost her mind and threw one of her drums at Katie and hit her by the head, she was knocked unconscious. Thank God Tad came with her and managed to restrain the girl. Katie got a few stitches, and decided not to press charges, over Tad's protests. He insisted that the girl should be locked at a prison somewhere, or better, at a mental asylum. But Katie convinced her bestfriend that it was her fault anyway. She never saw the drummer since.

And now, here she is, with another possibly psychotic one night stand. She looked around, making sure there was nothing too dangerous that Kaitlin could grab in case she decides to hit her. Well, she has a really big purse in her right hand...

Katie sat alert in her seat, ready to dodge any blunt object, any time.

"I see you've brought your newest conquest along." Kaitlin finally acknowledge Jessie's presence. Jessie didn't make any effort to correct her. However, she was trying to prevent herself from pulling the model's hair and throw her in the other end of the room. Her bitchiness is getting to her.

"Kaitlin..." Katie finally spoke, not wanting to involve Jessie in this. Kaitlin then moved closer to Jessie and leveled her face with hers.

"Want to be a hero? Make her fall really hard, then break her heart. You'll be doing the female population a big favor." Then, Kaitlin strode off after giving Katie one last glare.

Jessie and Katie fell into silence before one of them spoke again.

"Bitter, huh?" Jessie said, referring to Kaitlin.

"I'm sorry about that." Katie sighed.

"That's okay."

"No it's not... I mean, I know it's my fault. I really should have called or at least said goodbye. But I didn't. I don't do that, that's why I don't do relationships. And it's unfair."

"Come on Katie, don't blame yourself."

"Well, it is MY fault. I purposely use people for my own pleasure, and that's really selfish of me." Katie paused. "I really want to find someone, you know. Everytime I go home with some random girl, I feel like, 'hey, this is it, I think this is going to work, she's really nice, blah blah blah', but then I wake up, disillusioned, and realize that I don't really want to be there with that person." Katie sighed again.

"You'll never stop until you find that connection with someone." Jessie said knowingly.

"Will I ever find it? Or her?" Katie looked up to meet Jessie's eyes. "What if I've been too scared and didn't realize that I already found her, broke her heart, and let her go? How would you even know if you've found that person already? Do I have to watch out for signs?" Katie asked seriously, and was surprised when a smile broke at Jessie's face.

"There are no signs, Katie, you just feel it."

"Feel how?"

"Feel here." Jessie lifted her right hand and reached across the table, her hand stopping dangerously at Katie's left chest just above her heart. Katie looked down at Jessie's hand, pressed firmly on top of her heart. Her heart was now pounding like hell, and she was sure Jessie could feel it. Jessie then slowly withdrew her hand.

Meanwhile, at the Coffee Park... Tad and Grace were inside the office, cuddled at the black leather couch. Grace had been telling Tad about what happened that morning and Tad couldn't stop himself from laughing after hearing the story about how Katie's towel fell of her body. As Grace continued on, Tad frowned.

"Wait, you invited Joanna Franco to join us at The Tavern tonight? Honey, are you feeling okay?" Tad felt Grace's forehead but Grace slapped his hand.

"Of course I'm okay."

"You don't like her."

"So?" Grace frowned. She pulled a bit away from Tad so she could look at his face.

"So, why did you invite her?"

"Well, Jessie's not going, and I don't want Katie to go stag and pick another random girl tonight, so, she might as well be better with Joanna, right?" After saying that, Tad looked at her in confusion.

"What?" His face contorted even more.

"I need to get a reaction from Jessie." Grace finally confessed.

"From Jessie?" Tad needed to make sure he heard his fiancee right.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I think she likes Katie." Grace said as a matter of fact. Tad's jaw drops.

"You do realize that you're never good at the matchmaking thing, right? And besides, Jessie with Katie? Are you sure you're not sick, honey?" Tad asked and Grace elbowed him. "Aww!"

"Jessie will be good for Katie, and Katie will be good for Jessie."

"So I was right? You're setting them up?" Tad was still wincing. Grace nodded. "But Jessie has a boyfriend and she's straight."

"Don't you ever wonder why she went to guys after guys and never really been serious with anyone? Or why she never cries after a break up? Jessie gets rid of them as fast as she can!" Tad didn't look convinced at what Grace had just said. It doesn't justify anything.

"It was just an idea at first. But when I've seen they way Jessie looks at Katie, I thought maybe it was worth a shot." Grace said excitedly.

"The way Jessie looks when? When Katie was naked? Everybody would have the same look on their face if they happen to see anyone naked in the most improper place and time."

"I was talking about the way she looks at Katie; when we eat, when we watch tv, when we're on the car. You can see it in Jessie's eyes."

"See WHAT?" Tad couldn't understand Grace. She was speaking in riddles.

"The shine in her eyes, and the different smile in her face." Grace smiled.

"I think you've been watching too much soap." Tad kissed Grace on her forehead. Then, Grace stared at her fiance.

"Don't you want them to be together?"

"Well, I want to see Jessie happy, and of course, she'd be good for Katie. But I don't think Katie would be good for her." Maybe that's what Tad had said, but actually, he meant it the other way around. _Katie would be good for Jessie, but I don't think Jessie would be good for Katie. _But he didn't say it out loud to avoid an argument with Grace.

Tad loves Katie, he really does. But he doesn't think that setting her up with Jessie is a really good idea. For one, Katie might actually break Jessie's heart in the end if Jessie gives her the opportunity to. But in the end, he doubted that. The fact that Katie had actually chased after Jessie as soon as seeing her at the airport without knowing who she was, and after sketching Jessie's eyes on table napkin over and over again just to get it perfect, he somehow felt that Katie could be tamed. Jessie could be THE ONE. Hell, he saw the same 'shine' Grace must have been talking about, in Katie's eyes as she talked about how much she wanted to find Jessie before. Tad would have been okay with that, and he'll be happy for them. But there was one thing that scares her more than Katie breaking Jessie's heart: Jessie could be the one who will actually break Katie's heart. And he has a feeling that Jessie will.

So, Jessie and Katie finished shopping, had coffee at Serendipity, and when Jessie looked at her watch, it was only 5pm, which means she still has a lot of time to do other things. Katie was about to start her SUV when Jessie spoke.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked, a frown plastered in her face.

"Uh, driving?" Katie answered incredulously, wondering why Jessie was asking the obvious.

"Your seatbelt." Jessie pointed just above Katie, motioning for her to reach for it and buckle herself up. Katie snickered in amusement. "What?"

"What are you, sixty years old?" Katie giggled even more and started the SUV. They are on the move again.

"Buckle up." Jessie's voice was commanding.

"No." Katie smiled.

"I said buckle up. I've seen vehicular accidents, Katie, it can be unpleasant." Jessie said seriously.

"We're not gonna get into an accident, Jessie. I'm a good driver, and besides, I can't move with that seatbelt." Katie grinned. Jessie was acting like a mother and she sounded really amusing.

After contemplating for a moment, Jessie leaned over and reached out for Katie's seatbelt, her hand brushing over her left shoulder, and her face stopping a few inches away from Katie's right cheek. Katie froze. She could feel Jessie's warm breath on her face. Her breathing hitched, and her hands grew stiff, still gripping the steering wheel.

Jessie was surprised at her own brazenness, purposely stopping close enough to smell Katie's hair. Something was going on with her, inside of her that she couldn't explain. She had never felt it before. She had always been shy and reserved. But this time, not giving in to what she's feeling was driving her nuts. She needs to be close to Katie, as much as possible, in any way that she could. Her nose grazed Katie's right cheek, sending an unexplainable and definitely exciting feeling all over her spines. She could feel her blood rush through every vein in her body...

Katie was fighting the urge to turn her head and kiss her. It was so far, the hardest thing Katie had to do. But Jessie wasn't about to stop. She knew she doesn't want to. Being this close to Katie felt so good, it was crazy. Katie hadn't even touched Jessie and she was driving her insane already. Too intense.

Then Katie stepped on the brakes just in the nick of time, almost sending both of them crashing to the windshield when the SUV stopped in a screeching halt. Jessie went back to her seat, realizing how bold she had been. Katie let out the breath she had been holding, relieved that nothing bad happened to them. Grace would kill her if something bad happens to Jessie, that's if she survives the would-have-been crash.

Katie then fumbled with her seatbelt and buckled herself up, making sure that Jessie doesn't have a reason to lean over and do it again. Because next time, she might let herself get carried away.

Jessie sat unmoved in her seat, embarrassed for almost causing a deadly accident, and of the newfound nerves she never thought she had. And the overwhelming feeling that enveloped her heart was starting to scare her.

_What am I doing? _Jessie sighed.

"Do you---" They said at the same time after a while of silence. Then they both chuckled.

"You go first." Katie smiled.

"It's too early and I really have nothing much to do at the apartment. Do you want to go rent some dvd?"

"Sure." Katie steered the car to the right, heading to the nearest video rental shop she knew.

"So... What were you gonna say?" Jessie asked.

"I forgot." Katie turned her head to smile at her, not really bothering to recall what she intended to say, then focused on the road again. It wasn't long before they reached the video shop Katie was referring to. They were checking out the new releases when both of them heard a sexy female voice behind them.

"Katherine Singer." Both Jessie and Katie turned around at the same time. A smile creeps through Katie's face, and Jessie merely looked at the Latina standing in front of them. She was gorgeous.

"Carmen dela Pica Morales." Katie then give the other girl a hug. Jessie watched in apprehension, feeling insecure of the presence of the stunning girl. "How have you been?"

"I've had better days." Carmen replied thoughtfully. "You?"

"I get on fine."

"Just fine?" Carmen grinned, wiggling her eyes and throwing a look at Jessie who was standing like a log in front of her. Katie realized what Carmen was trying to say.

"Jessie, this is Carmen, and Carmen, this is Jessie, my ROOMMATE." Katie emphasized the roommate part, so Carmen would stop in her assumptions.

"Right." Carmen grinned mischievously, obviously not believing Katie. Katie and Jessie exchanged looks, Katie looking apologetically and Jessie just smiling in return.

"So... Do you paint?" Jessie assumed Carmen was a painter, or maybe a gallery owner, or else how could Katie and Carmen know each other? Unless her suspicions are correct, which will soon be confirmed.

"Let's just say that I'm not as talented as Katie, that's why she gets most of the girls. I'm a DJ."

"The BEST DJ in Los Angeles." Katie added, grinning at Carmen.

"Oh, don't believe her, that's just part of her charming act to victimize the girls and make them come to bed with her. I can't believe girls actually fall for that. Guys are supposed to be the stupid ones." Carmen said wickedly, then laughed. Jessie smiled politely.

"You met in LA?"

"Yeah. I was working at The Planet back then. It's this really great club at West Hollywood. Katie walked in and immediately swept me off my feet." Carmen joked, which got Jessie staring agape at them. Katie felt her face blushing again.

"Oh." Jessie said. _Suspicions: confirmed._

"We only dated one time." Katie said defensively, then glared mockingly at Carmen. "I DIDN'T swept you off your feet." Carmen laughed again.

"No she didn't." Carmen smiled at Jessie, reassuring her that it was just a joke.

"But somebody else did." Katie looked at Carmen's eyes, and Jessie noticed how Carmen's shoulder fell. Carmen decided not to comment on that.

"She sort of helped me cheat on my girlfriend, after my girlfriend cheated on me. It was sort of a revenge thing." Carmen steered the conversation away.

"She used me." Katie joked with Carmen.

"Oh you enjoyed it." Carmen teased, which made Jessie feel a little uncomfortable. Carmen's smile widened upon seeing this.

"No I didn't." Katie replied indignantly. Carmen giggled in amusement. She had never seen Katie so whipped. Jessie wasn't sure how to react. Katie steered the conversation away from her, or Carmen might still find more ways to embarrass her.

"So, how's everybody? How's Alice coping? Helena was here in New York last week and I heard her mother cut her off financially."

"Well, Alice isn't fine, she doesn't talk about her feelings that much since Dana died. Helena's off their family's Peabody Foundation and is struggling to manage her movie studio with Tina's help. Jenny's in a new relationship and one of her stories is about to get published, Kit's pregnant, and Bette's been missing since she took their baby away from Tina. She could be on the other side of the world by now." Carmen sighed.

"I never imagined those two would ever break up." Katie replied in disappointment.

"Yeah... Bette and Tina were practically the poster girls of perfect relationship. I guess nothing's really what it seems."

"How's Shane?" Katie asked. As to who Shane was, Jessie has no idea, but she could see how close they are, and that was making Jessie feel more uncomfortable each moment. Carmen looked at Katie briefly.

"I don't know." She answered. Something went wrong, Katie knew it, and it has something to do with Shane. "It's been six months since I left Los Angeles." Carmen continued.

"You left The Planet?" Katie asked in disbelief. Carmen is popular in LA, and the gigs pay well.

"I wanted to stay because most of my friends are there... It's just hard... It's too painful to stay." Carmen was avoiding to look up at Katie or Jessie. She could feel her tears forming in her eyes.

"Carmen, what happened with Shane?" Carmen didn't answer immediately. She paused for a while, and swallowed an imaginary lump in her throat.

"She didn't show up at our wedding." Carmen looked up and her tears finally fell. Katie felt bad for her friend. Yes, she's friends with Carmen long before they even slept together, which only happened because of Carmen's anger towards Shane. Carmen is a wonderful person, and she couldn't imagine why someone would hurt her like that. She knew how much Carmen fought for Shane. Katie gave Carmen a hug.

Hinting that it was her turn to leave the two alone to talk, Jessie picked up a dvd and walked to the counter and paid for it.

Just to give you an idea, Katie is no different from Shane McCachen. They were two of the most unobtainable persons in the world. With Katie, people wouldn't know she's gay if you judge by her fashion sense. But with Shane, she has more spunk.

From the counter, Jessie watched as Katie tried to comfort her friend. Carmen obviously had been holding a lot of pain inside, and was now letting all out, with Katie's arms comforting her. She felt a sting of jealousy in her heart and looked away.

_Think about Chris, think about Chris, think about Chris... _Jessie told herself.

"Hey." She heard Katie's voice from behind her. When Jessie turned, she looked around.

"Where's Carmen?"

"She had to go. I would have invited her to watch the movie with us, but I don't think she's in the mood." Katie replied sadly.

"Is she okay?" Jessie asked in concern.

"I hope so." Before Katie could say 'let's go', they heard another voice coming from the counter, calling Katie.

"Hi Katie." Said the beautiful counter girl, smiling at her.

_Does the string of gorgeous ex-girlfriends ever end? _Jessie sighed in frustration.

After bumping with a few more ex's at the parking area, Starbucks, and Taco Bell (where they took out some pig-out food for the movie), they were finally able to go back to the penthouse apartment. It was unbelievable experience to meet eight of Katie's ex-girlfriends in New York (ONLY in New York, who else how many were there in California and Illinois), given a short period of time. That is one hell of a record to break.

_How many more are there? _Jessie wondered, suddenly feeling some sort of resentment towards those girls.

After setting up the player, and making sure that they have the pizza, Frappe, water, and tissues with them, they settled comfortably on the couch. Jessie had chosen to watch 'The Lakehouse'.

Katie and Jessie sat in the middle of the couch, a small space separating them. Katie sat stiff, her hands rested on her thighs, fighting the strong urge to pull Jessie into her arms and never let go. On the other hand, Jessie could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

Both were quiet as they watched the movie. You'd probably feel the tension if you were at the same room. Katie didn't really understand what was going on in the story. All she knew was that it includes Sandra Bullock and Keanu Reeves. She was too distracted to focus, to distracted by sitting on the couch with Jessie beside her. Same with Jessie, it had been an hour since they started watching the movie and it's getting late. She should be getting ready 'coz Chris would be knocking on their door any minute now. But she couldn't even force herself to get up from the couch. She doesn't want to.

Without Katie realizing it, Jessie had let herself lean her head to her right, little by little, 'til it rested on Katie's shoulder. Katie was surprised. She turned her head, her nose meeting the smell of lavender in Jessie's golden hair. She didn't do anything to move away and let go of the good feeling that Jessie's proximity was giving her. She was absolutely loving the feeling of Jessie's head in her shoulder. Katie closed her eyes, breathed in more of Jessie, trying to record the fragrant smell in her brain.

Feeling Katie's breath on top of her head, Jessie let her lips form into a smile. She felt happy and contented just being here with Katie.

_If only... _Jessie sighed, and Katie heard her. This time, Katie didn't stop herself. She let her hand make its way to Jessie's hair, gently tucking the few loose strands just behind her left ear.

They were in that very comfortable position when the door swung open. Grace came in without warning. Looking like a pair of deer caught in headlights, Jessie and Katie suddenly jumped apart. It's not like they were doing anything wrong. But they definitely looked guilty. Now, they were on either sides of the couch, trying to act innocent.

Meanwhile, Grace stood by the door, looking at the two. She's isn't blind. Of course, she saw a glimpse of how the two were situated when she came in, and how guilty they looked right now. It was funny, seeing them avoiding her eyes and pretending they were so into the movie they were supposed to be watching. A wicked grin formed in Grace's lips. She then walked to the couch and sat between them, since there was so much space in the middle. And yes, she can definitely feel some tension going on there.

"So, what are you watching?" Grace inquired, but no one answered. Katie assumed she was talking to Jessie, and Jessie thought otherwise. Grace rolled her eyes upon not hearing any response from the two. "Katie?" She turned her head to Katie.

"The Lakehouse." Katie answered simply.

"Is it good?" Grace turned to face Jessie this time.

"Yeah." Jessie's response was even shorter.

"What's it about?" Again, nobody answered. "Guys?" Grace frowned.

"Uh, I have to go and get dressed." Jessie left the living room, totally not wanting to answer Grace's question, 'coz she doesn't know the answer. All those time she was sitting in front of the tv, she didn't really understand anything. She was physically there, but her mind had drifted away to this whole new different place.

Grace frowned. Then she turned to Katie, raising her right eyebrow. She waited for the answer that didn't come, 'coz Katie got up from the couch.

"I have to get dressed to. I'm picking up Joanna." Katie hurried to her own bedroom. She has no idea what to say about the movie either.

_What's so hard about that question? _Grace shook her head.

THE TAVERN...

Tad and Grace were already there when Katie and Joanna finally arrived. They were lucky to find a table at this really busy night. The bar was packed, so full of people, you had to fall into a really long line before you could get in. Thank God for Katie's and Grace's influence, they easily got in. After greeting each other, Katie and Joanna occupied the seats opposite Tad and Grace. Tad then purposely dragged Katie to the bar to get their drinks. Joanna and Grace were left in their table in silence.

"Do you really like Jessie?" Tad's question came out of the blue. Katie was dumbfounded. She didn't expect he'd bring up Jessie.

"What?" Katie stopped walking to face him.

"I just want you to know that I want you to be happy." Tad said, suddenly feeling that he's doing the right thing, which is supporting Katie in whatever plans she has.

"I know that... What's your point?" She heard him sigh. Tad paused for a while.

"I said things that I shouldn't have said. I didn't have the right to stop you or control you from doing whatever it is that you want to do. I was just... I was looking out for you." Tad looked sincerely at her, but still, Katie doesn't get his point.

"Is this still about Jessie?" Katie asked, and Tad nodded. "I thought I already said it's not gonna happen with her. Katie sighed.

"Maybe, but..." He trailed off, recalling that day Katie walked in at the Coffee Park really happy and giddy, sketching a pair of stunning eyes on a table napkin, intent on finding the girl whom those eyes belong to. He had never seen Katie happier. He continued.

"Life is a scary thing to go through alone. Everything is scary, it's cruel, it can cause you pain. I know you're scared, I am too. And sometimes, we tend to shut people out to save us the pain, but you know what? That's a risk we have to take, that's what LIVING is all about. We can't just run away from it. You can't stop living because you're too afraid of what can hurt you. Truth is, everyone will, you just have to decided who's worth the pain."

Katie stood staring at her bestfriend, trying to absorb the words he said. It was the longest, and probably the best advice he had given her. Tad rarely shows this sensitive side of his.

"Nice speech." Katie grinned, then proceeded to the bar and called the attention of the male bartender with just one wink. The bartender then ignored the call of the other customers and attended to Katie's needs first. When the bartender turned to get her order, she just had to shake her head.

_Men... _Katie sighed.

"It wasn't a speech." Tad sulked from behind her.

"Thanks... But it's still not gonna happen with Jessie, Tad. Forget it." The bartender finally came back and handed Katie her drinks. She handed two glasses to Tad, and carried the other two.

Grace and Joanna barely said a word to each other until and Tad and Katie got back with their drinks. The four didn't talk much. There was nothing to talk about. It was really awkward. Even the usually social Katie Singer didn't have much to say. Joanna kept talking anyway, telling Katie about her trip all over the country doing her play and the rave reviews they had. Grace just had to roll her eyes everytime. Tad had to glare at her a few times for being so obvious. After another ten minutes of silence, Tad asked Grace to dance, to Grace's relief, leaving Katie and Joanna alone at their table.

"You've been very quiet." Joanna finally took notice.

"I'm just tired."

"Do you want to go to my apartment?" Joanna said suggestively.

"I'm not really feeling very well. Can I just talk to you tomorrow?" She looked apologetically to Joanna. Joanna didn't believe her excuse, but didn't put up an argument anyway.

"I'm only staying for five days. After that, I'll be touring Europe to perform." The actress informed her, obviously upset that they couldn't be together on her first night back in town.

"I'll just see you tomorrow, okay?" Katie smiled at her, proceeded to the dance floor and said goodbye to their friends, and left The Tavern with Joanna.

Meanwhile, Chris picked Jessie up on a limo that night. Show-off. Then, he brought her to the Ritz-Carlton for a very fancy dinner. All the while, Chris had been talking. But Jessie hadn't been listening. I don't know, maybe Chris was too dense not to realize that Jessie's mind was taking a trip of its own, or maybe he's just really too much into himself to pay attention. Jessie didn't eat much. She tried to concentrate on what Chris was saying but couldn't. She could feel herself longing to be with someone, and that someone wasn't Chris.

After dinner, Chris took her for a carriage tour in Central Park. Jessie wasn't really up for it, but Chris insisted, saying that it was romantic, so she went.

_What am I doing? I'm supposed to be enjoying this night with Chris... Why am I thinking about someone else? _Jessie then closed her eyes, let out a deep breath, and turned around to face Chris with a smile on her face. Then she kissed him. She hoped it would bring some sense into her, some sort of confirmation. She hoped that this kiss would just melt all her doubts away, all the strange feeling inside her, all the confusion.

But it didn't.

The kiss only made her want SOMEONE ELSE more. 'Coz despite the fact that it was Chris she was kissing, she was seeing Katie. Half of her was wishing she was with her instead of Chris. She pulled away from the kiss, to her boyfriend's surprise.

"That's an awfully short kiss after not seeing each other for a long time." Chris joked. Jessie forced a smile.

"I want you to keep wanting more." Jessie joked to lighten up her own tension.

"Really?" Chris grinned, leaning closer for another kiss, but Jessie was fast to move back. He frowned. "What?"

"Uh... I have flu." Jessie knew that sounded lame. But she was desperate to find away not to let this night go any further.

"No, you don't" Chris attempted to lean closer again, but Jessie moved back again.

"Yeah I do." She fakes a cough. "It's just starting."

"I don't care." He smiled, and leaned to kiss her again. Jessie covered her lips with her left hand. When Chris realized he was kissing Jessie's hand, he pulled away, a questioning look plastered in his face.

"It's a really bad case of flu. You can have it for weeks---"

"But you just kissed me."

"You don't want to contract some seriously bad virus days before your team plays against the Jets on Sunday, do you?" Jessie remembered Christopher's weak spot: football, and the New England Patriots. Chris looked at her, contemplating on what to do, and decided it isn't worth to get sick and miss his team's big game for one kiss.

"If I don't know any better, I'd think you're just trying to avoid me." He grinned.

"So, can you take me home now? I don't want to aggravate my current situation. I can't show up sick on my first day at work tomorrow." She plastered an innocent smile on her face.

"Okay." Chris smiled back, instructed the carriage driver on what to do, and they went back to where the limo was parked.

At the penthouse apartment, Katie had been locked in her workroom for hours since she got back after taking Joanna home. She didn't even realize when Jessie came back from her date. Katie wasn't really in the mood for anything except painting. There was a piece she had been working on for days, and still, she's having a hard time trying to make it look perfect. It's gonna take a longer time to finish because Katie was too careful with the details. And here she was, sitting on her high chair again, working on her art.

After painting a few lines here and there, she started mixing colors, pausing for a while to make sure the color was exactly how its supposed to be. The painting appears to form a head, on a side view, with a few other visible patterns Katie drew beforehand. Then she stopped for a while, staring at the painting.

"You know, life used to be so simple..." Katie said, talking to the canvass.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Jessie was already dressed in her sleeping clothes. She climbed into the bed, pulled over the sheets, and turned her lights off. After ten minutes of staring in the dark, she turned the lights on again, pulled the drawer of the bedside table, and pulled the table napkin from Katie. She had wrapped it with a plastic cover. She held it and stared at the sketch of her own eyes.

"Why do things have to be so complicated?" Jessie said, only loud enough for her to hear. After staring at it for a few seconds, she put it carefully back to the drawer, and turned the lights off.


	8. The Other Intern

**DISCLAIMER: **This is purely fiction and none of it happened in real life. Nope, I don't own Paris Hilton, Tara Reid, The Simple Life, Tom Brady, New York Jets, New England Patriots or Hard Rock Café. I'm just writing for fun.

**PART 6THE OTHER INTERN**

In the next few days, Jessie and Katie barely had time to talk. If Katie wasn't locked inside her workroom all day, she'd be out with Joanna all night. Jessie, on the other hand, had started her internship at the New York General Hospital. Her work kept her busy and she rarely had time for her sister, more so, for other people. She usually comes home late and could hardly see Katie whenever she's home.

That night, after a tiring shift at the hospital, Jessie came home late, as usual. Chris had dropped her home since he's still in the city and would not be leaving until Sunday. She was hungry but didn't plan on having dinner with her boyfriend. She just wants to go back to the penthouse, take a shower, listen to music, get some sleep, and maybe, see Katie…

Grace was at their dining room when she heard their front door opened and close, followed by glum footsteps.

"Hey Jessie! Will you come over here for a second, please?! I'm at the dining room!" Grace called for her. Jessie, after resting her bag to the couch, headed to where Grace said she was.

"How did you know it was me?" Jessie smiled weakly. It had been a really long day.

"You're the only one who can walk so sadly. Katie usually flounces around when she comes home. She's the scandalous type, you're the quiet one. It's pretty easy to distinguish." Grace grinned. It was only then that Jessie realized that the table was set for two, and there was actually a delicious meal prepared on top of it.

"Is Tad coming over for late dinner?" Jessie assumed.

"No. You and I are. We're having a late dinner together. Sit down." Grace motioned to the chair near Jessie was standing. Jessie smiled and sat down. Grace sat opposite her.

"Wow, what's the occasion?"

"None. It's just that you've been really busy lately. And I noticed that you've been preferring sleep than food, which isn't really good for you. You've got to stay healthy." Grace started scooping food on her plate since she's really hungry. She had been waiting for Jessie for like an hour.

"I am healthy." Jessie said without that much energy. Grace eyed her wearily. She barely saw her sister smile or talk these past few days. Grace had always been awake when Jessie comes home at night. She tries to talk to her, get the scoop about her work at the hospital, but Jessie seemed to be always too tired to talk. She's supposed to be happy, enjoying her life as an intern, 'coz as far as Grace could recall, this is what Jessie had always wanted. But Jessie doesn't seem happy.

"I haven't seen Katie around lately." Jessie remarked while staring down at her plate. Grace observed her for a while before answering.

"She'd been working on a lot of paintings. I think she's planning to open a one-woman show next year. That's something she had been dreaming to do, and as far as I know, she had already discussed it with Marissa; her friend who owns the biggest art gallery here in Manhattan. So, she really has to work her butt off." Grace replied and Jessie finally looked up at her.

"She's at her workroom right now?" Jessie's eyes suddenly lit up. Even without smiling, Grace saw how different the shine in her sister's eyes were when she arrived, and now, when they're talking about Katie.

"Actually, no."

"No?" Jessie repeated, commanding Grace to elaborate. Meanwhile, Grace felt reluctant about telling Jessie where Katie is.

"Uh… It's Joanna's last night in the city. She'll be flying to Europe tomorrow and isn't sure when she'd be coming back. Her play had been really successful, and they are planning to bring it to Asia after their European tour, so…" Grace decided to stop there. She doesn't want to mention anything that concerns Joanna anymore, 'coz from where she seats, she could see the momentary glow disappear from Jessie's eyes again.

"So, Katie's spending the night with her." Jessie said, more to herself than to Grace. Grace merely nodded.

The two sat in silence. Grace tried to lighten Jessie's spirits, but Jessie isn't really coming around. In fact, she barely paid attention. Grace had practically babbled about everything that happened at the Coffee Park that day; about 'accidentally' spilling coffee at Tad's ex who decided to come unannounced; about Ira bitching about the political situation in the country which bored her to death; and, losing her cool with an employee who uses more of his mouth than his head (you know what I mean).

But, Jessie didn't seem to pay a bit of attention. She was lost in her own parallel world, which intrigued Grace.

"I'm going to bed." Jessie got up from her seat.

"What? But you haven't eaten anything yet." Grace complained. The last thing she wants was her sister to relapse. She knew Jessie wasn't doing it on purpose, but she doesn't eat much these days.

"Yeah, it's just… Grace, I'm really tired. I'll eat something tomorrow, I swear. Right now, I just want to go to sleep." Jessie forced a smile.

"Fine, I'll let you go. But promise me you'll eat something tomorrow." Grace said warningly.

"I will. Thanks for dinner." With that, Jessie headed to her room with Grace watching her as she left.

Katie came back to the apartment by lunch time the following day. She wasn't expecting anyone home since Grace was supposed to be at the Coffee Park and Jessie at the hospital. She has a load of paintings to finish. Everything was put on hold since she started to work on that one 'special' project.

After showering and changing into some work clothes, Katie headed to her workroom, this time, not locking herself inside. Both her roommates aren't around anyway. No one's gonna be barging in to bother her.

Again, she sat mixing colors and brushing it onto the surface of the canvass. The painting was starting to make sense now. Katie sat working on the eyes, trying to mix the color in the exact shade of blue. It took her a while to get the exact tone. She never realized how hard it would be for her just to portray those stunning pair of crystal blue eyes on paint.

And when she was done with the eyes, it looked perfect.

"This is as good as it's gonna get." Katie said, staring at the painting, thinking about SOMEONE, and sighing to herself.

"I knew you'd lose it sooner or later." Grace stood grinning at the door, which Katie didn't even realize had been open for a while now. Surprised by the unexpected presence, Katie literally fell off her chair, spilling paint on her clothes. Grace made a run to her side, but Katie was quick and was now back on her feet, and turned the canvass around so Grace wouldn't see.

"Aww… Grace, what are you doing here?" Katie asked her while wincing in pain and wiping the paint off her clothes, as if it would work.

"I live here." Grace said as a matter of fact.

"You're supposed to be at the Coffee Park bossing people around and arguing with Ira." Katie frowned, took her shirt off (sorry guys, but she's definitely wearing a bra, haha), threw it on a corner, to Grace's disgust, and grabbed a big t-shirt from inside the small closet at the other side of the room.

"I don't boss around." Grace said defensively.

"Yeah right." Katie snickered and put the shirt on.

"You're supposed to be home by morning." Grace castigated her, her hands rested on her hips.

"IT IS morning." Katie walked back to the side of the canvass, making sure Grace doesn't go nearer and eavesdrop.

"Excuse me, it's 12:30." Grace lifted her left arms, gesturing to the wristwatch.

"Well, technically, it's morning in MY time. Stop acting like my mother, Grace. It's creepy." Katie then started pushing Grace to the door.

"Hey, stop pushing me. I'm here for a reason." Grace raised her hands in surrender. Katie stopped dragging her to the door.

"What?" Katie asked, trying to be patient. Grace then reached for her pocket and showed her something in her hand. Katie frowned. "You're giving me a celphone?"

"Of course not, you're not that special. It's Jessie's." Grace added. Katie crossed her arms, staring at her shrewdly. "She left it on the dining table this morning."

"Uh-huh… And my name is KATIE." Katie shook her head in disbelief. Grace could always find a way to put her time to waste.

"Jessie called and asked if somebody could bring this to her." Grace casually lied. Jessie didn't call at all. Katie waited for her to continue, though she has a clue where this conversation is going to. "Would you be so kind to bring this to the hospital?" Grace plastered an innocent smile on her face.

"Can't you do that yourself?" Katie said in exasperation.

"Uh, no. I've got a lot of things to do today."

"And I don't?" Katie glared at Grace.

"Just give this to her, okay? Her dad would be calling in two hours, so you better hurry up." Grace shoved the celphone into Katie's hands.

"I HAVE A LOT of important things to do!" Katie said as she watched Grace walk out of the room.

"Me too, I'm having lunch with the President of the United States!" Grace grinned at her, before running away.

"Oh come on! Grace!" Katie tried to run after her, but Grace was fast. She had already disappeared from the elevator when Katie reached the front door. She sighed.

_Grace, you are so dead… _Katie walked back to the apartment, thinking whether or not to go to the hospital to see Jessie. Then she stared at the celphone on her hand and shook her head in disbelief.

NEW YORK GENERAL HOSPITAL…

"_Dr. Jessie Sammler, please proceed to the first floor waiting area… Dr. Jessie Sammler, please proceed to the first floor waiting area…" _The female voice echoed all over the hospital

as Jessie was being paged. Jessie was walking with a fellow intern when she heard it.

"Why would they want me at the waiting area?" Jessie frowned.

"Only one way to find out." Sarah, her fellow intern, smiled.

_Sarah Grasso, 27, Jessie's fellow ER intern at the New York General Hospital, and one of Jessie's few new friends in New York…_

Since they were on their break, Sarah decided to come with her, and Jessie didn't mind. They just finished their light snack at the refectory, which happens to be in the first floor, so they reached the waiting area immediately.

Upon reaching their destination, Jessie searched the area, and her eyes stopped on one familiar brunette who had her back turned on them, just a few steps away. As if feeling her presence, the brunette suddenly turned around, mossy green eyes meeting crystal blue, for the thousandth time that week. A smile creeps through Jessie's flustered face, and Katie smiled back.

"Yummy…" Sarah's voice woke Jessie up from her trance.

"Excuse me" Jessie asked, appalled by Sarah's blunt comment. She wasn't sure what Sarah's 'yummy-ing' about, until she follows her gaze. _What a surprise… _Jessie thought sarcastically, as she realized that 'yummy' IS Katie. She sighed, then walked to Katie's direction.

"Hi." Jessie smiled sheepishly at Katie.

"Hi." Katie replied, with her charming smile plastered on her face. As if the world ceased to exist around them. They just stood there, smiling at each other. Sarah faked a cough, just to remind Jessie that there were actually other people around.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Sarah, this is Katie. And Katie, this is Sarah." Jessie introduced the two.

"Hi." Sarah smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Katie smiled back.

"She's hot." Sarah turned to Jessie, a mischievous grin plastered in her face. Upon hearing the comment, Katie immediately turned red. The other intern wasn't making it less uncomfortable for her.

"You do know that she's standing right in front of us and can hear everything that you're saying, right?" Jessie said in disbelief.

"That's why I said it out loud." Sarah said and looked flirtatiously at Katie's direction again. Obviously, the other intern was flirting with Jessie's roommate. And Katie was feeling more and more uneasy.

"Actually, I just came here to give you this. Grace couldn't make it." Katie handed Jessie the celphone, not realizing that Sarah had been staring at her, checking her out from head to toe. Jessie reached for the celphone, but before Jessie could even say thank you and ask why she brought it over, Sarah spoke it first.

"Can we share her?" Sarah asked Jessie, while smiling at Katie haughtily.

If Katie was drinking, she would have choked and died. Her face was redder than she could ever remember. Meanwhile, Jessie's eyes widen and her mouth opened.

"Excuse us for a moment." Jessie then dragged Sarah away from Katie where they were out of earshot.

"What?" Sarah whined.

"You're creeping her out, and me too." Jessie glowered at her.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I mean, look at her." Sarah threw a glance at Katie and noticed her fidgeting to where she stood.

"Are you mentally challenged?" Jessie still couldn't believe the way Sarah's acting and talking right now. Especially when she asked about the 'share' part.

"I was helping you make sure that she's faithful."

"YOU ARE mentally challenged." Jessie shook her head.

"There's nothing wrong with taking chances. I didn't mean to get you jealous. I promise you, I'm not going to make a move on your girlfriend again… Not when you're around anyway." Sarah joked. The red blush in Jessie's face suddenly matched Katie's.

"Katie's not… She's just my roommate."

"Yeah right, and I'm your mother." Sarah grinned and Jessie frowned in return.

"I have a boyfriend." Jessie said in a whisper as if she didn't want anyone to know.

"You're cheating on her?" Sarah's face contracted in disbelief.

"No I'm not cheating on anyone." Jessie said in exasperation. Sarah obviously had some loose screws in her head. "Weren't you listening to me? Katie is just my ROOMMATE."

"Really?"

"Really." Jessie sighed. "Any why would you even think that Katie and I are…"

"I just assumed. I mean, you talk about her a lot." Sarah shrugged.

"No I don't." Jessie said defensively.

"Yes you do. In fact, she's ALL you ever talk about." Sarah then mimicked the way Jessie talks. "Oh, I think she's the best painter in Manhattan, she's funny, she's sexy---"

"I didn't say she was sexy." Jessie growled at her while keeping her voice down.

"Maybe, but don't you think she is?" Sarah grinned at her again. She was having fun annoying her friend. Jessie glanced at Katie's direction then looked back at Sarah.

"It doesn't matter what I think." Jessie sighed.

"You wouldn't mind if I ask her out?" Jessie took a while before answering.

"No, just… Go ahead, be my guest."

"Thanks! You're a great friend." Sarah gave her a hug, and walk back excitedly to Katie. Jessie let out a deep sigh, then followed Sarah and joined Katie.

"Hey, are you doing something tonight?" Sarah asked Katie just when Jessie stopped walking behind her. Katie opened her mouth to say something, but wasn't really sure on what to say. Then she remembered she has a lot of paintings to finish.

"I'm sort of working on something tonight." Katie smiled apologetically.

"How about tomorrow?" Sarah smiled. She's not about to give up on Katie, both Jessie and Katie noticed. Sarah's a nice person in general: beautiful, fun to be with, and with a fiery personality. People get usually put off by her, well, if you're impatient, that is. Jessie's one of the few who can stand her, that's why they're friends.

Katie thought about it for a moment. Tomorrow's Sunday, so she's definitely not doing anything. She doesn't usually work on Sundays, unless she really needs to.

"I think I have time. Sure." She smiled at Sarah. Sarah looked pleased. Jessie took interest looking down at her shoes.

"Great. Hey Jessie, is that invitation still up for grabs?" Sarah winked at her, evidently thrilled about her upcoming date with Katie.

"What?" Jessie couldn't recall what invitation Sarah was talking about. Her mind was busy deciphering her feelings about Katie and Sarah's date.

"You asked me if I want to go see the Jets game tomorrow." Sarah reminded her. Katie's eyes widened in excitement. But before Jessie could answer, Katie interrupted.

"You mean the game against the New England Patriots?" Katie asked, and Sarah nodded in confirmation. "Wow, I'm a Patriots fan!"

"What a shame. My jets are going to kick your Patriots' asses on the game tomorrow." Sarah mockingly scorned Katie's team.

"Oh no, my Patriots are about to embarrass your Jets in their own turf."

"Wanna bet?" Sarah grinned.

"You're so gonna lose. What are the terms?" Katie flashed her charming smile. All of a sudden, Jessie felt like she had fallen off the face of the earth, while Katie started to feel more at ease with Sarah.

"If I win, you're going home with me." Sarah said seriously. Katie's jaw dropped. Jessie raised her right eyebrow in annoyance, then Sarah laughed. "I'm totally kidding." Katie smiled in amusement, and Jessie let out a sigh of relief. "So, Jessie, you still have those free tickets?"

"Yeah. Tad and Grace wanted to go but couldn't 'coz they're flying back to Chicago tonight. You can have the two spare tickets." Jessie said without looking at either of them. She decided not to mention where the tickets were from.

"Thanks, you're going too, right?" Sarah asked Jessie.

"Of course." Jessie answered without much enthusiasm.

"With your boyfriend?" Sarah wanted to make sure Jessie isn't going alone. Before answering, Jessie caught Katie looking at her in apprehension. Then she looked away.

"Yeah." Jessie said almost quietly. Katie shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans, and stood fidgeting in front of them, which nobody noticed. Sarah's eyes lit up.

"Why don't we all go together?" Sarah smiled.

"WE?" Katie and Jessie asked at the same time. Sarah shifted her eyes between the two.

"Yeah, like a double date. Me and Katie, you and your boyfriend."

"Katie and Jessie exchanged looks, both unwilling to succumb into Sarah's idea.

"Come on, it will be fun. It's a football game, guys, the more the merrier." Jessie and Katie exchanged looks again, as if consulting each other on what to say. Katie merely shrugged.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. We can meet at the apartment." Jessie said, trying to hide the discomfort in her voice. "I got to go back to work."

"Me too." Sarah turned to Katie. "I'll see you" Sarah smiled, and Katie nodded. Jessie walked ahead, leaving them behind without giving Katie one last look. Katie watched her walk away. Then Sarah followed Jessie.

Grace was packing her things when she heard the knocks on her bedroom door.

"It's open." Grace continued putting clothes into her suitcase when the door opened and Jessie came in. "Hey." Grace smiled upon seeing it was her stepsister.

"Hi." Jessie smiled.

"You're home early." Grace remarked at the surprise.

"Yeah, well, I had an early shift. So, what's the sudden trip about?" Jessie asked while walking to the bed. She then sat on the edge, looking at Grace.

"Tad's father had a heart attack last night." Grace replied, the worry evident in her voice.

"Oh… Is it serious?" Jessie asked in concern.

"We're not sure… Hey, about the game, I hope we didn't put your tickets to waste. Extend Chris our gratitude, though is isn't the sincerest, it's still a gratitude." Grace joked. Jessie chuckled.

"That's okay. Sarah's going… And Katie too." Jessie said, biting her lower lip and not looking at Grace.

"Who's Sarah?" Grace asked frowning.

"My co-intern." She looked up to meet Grace's narrowed stare and raise eyebrow. Then Jessie continued. "Katie's date."

"Katie's DATE?" Grace repeated and Jessie nodded. "And the four of you are going together?" Grace asked incredulously. Jessie nodded again. "And you're okay with it?"

"I think it would be fun." Jessie replied but Grace wasn't convinced. She watched her sister stare at the hardwood floor while playing with her bedsheet. Grace eyes her suspiciously.

Jessie sat in silence and didn't say another work in the next few minutes. Grace had already finished packing when Jessie spoke again.

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure." Grace watched as Jessie got up from the bed.

"Well, take care, okay?" Jessie gave her a hug, and Grace smiled. When they let go, Jessie headed to the door. Grace's eyes were fixed on her stepsister, and she couldn't help but feel that something was bothering her.

"Jess, is there something you want to talk about?" Grace called after her. Jessie slowly turned around, stared at Grace's eyes for a while, before answering.

"Oh… It's nothing, really. I just wanted to see you before you go." . Grace studied Jessie's face before smiling again.

"Okay." And then, Jessie's out of the room.

It was Sunday, and both Jessie and Sarah had taken a day off. They'd been working really hard the whole week and they deserved this break. Jessie had finished preparing when she heard the buzzing in their front door. She hurried out of her bedroom to open it.

"Sarah." Jessie said in surprise. She was expecting to see Chris. Actually, she hoped that it was Chris. She just thought it would be weird if Sarah came first. Just the thought of it makes her feel like the third wheel already.

"Hi Jessie." Sarah gave her a hug.

"Come in. Katie's still in her room." Jessie walked back to the living room with Sarah tailing her. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll check on her." She smiled at Sarah before heading to Katie's door.

Upon reaching Katie's door, Jessie was reluctant to knock at first. She was having an internal debate, whether or not to inform Katie that her date was already here, or just wait until she comes out. After a few seconds of debating with herself, she decided that she shouldn't be acting stupid. It's just Katie, right? So why does she have to feel awkward and nervous and crazy around her? They're roommates, and they're friends.

_Then I should be acting like one…_ Jessie sighed, then knocked on the door.

"It's open." Katie said, and Jessie flung the door open, her eyes locking on the brunette standing in front of the full-length mirror. Katie then turned to face Jessie, who was rendered speechless just by the mere presence of her. Katie seems to grow prettier every minute of everyday.

"Jess?" Katie called out her name for the nth time. Jessie realized she had been staring and finally blinked.

"Uh, yeah. Sarah's already at the living room." Jessie said, then cleared the lump in her throat.

"Oh… And Chris?" Katie tried to act casual.

"We still have to wait for him. Hope you guys don't mind." Jessie said apologetically. _Jessie, you're supposed to check on her, NOT check her out, that's two different things…_

"It's fine. We can wait." Katie flashed her charming smile and she didn't even realize her effect on Jessie. Jessie forgot to breathe for a moment there. They headed to join Sarah in the living room.

Jessie hated feeling like a third wheel, and she's definitely starting to hate Sarah right now, who's being TOO touchy-feely towards Katie more than Jessie would have liked. And what irritates her more was seeing Katie not doing anything about it.

Sarah and Katie were busy flirting with each other, so Jessie decided to just stay in her bedroom while waiting for Chris, trying to keep herself occupied by reading but it's not really working for her. The thought of Sarah all over over Katie downstairs was driving her nuts. When Chris finally arrived, Jessie was only-half relieved, 'coz Katie and Sarah continued flirting in the limo. Jessie unconsciously sulked in her seat and never spoke one word all the way to the Jets stadium. Chris, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice Jessie's mood and was rather lost in a conversation with Katie and Sarah which mainly involves football, the Jets and the Patriots. He seemed to like Katie, not only because she's a Patriots fan, but also because she and Sarah were two of the most interesting people he had met so far.

Despite the fact that Jessie's more into tennis than american football, she doesn't really have much choice but to sit between these crazy football fans, a.k.a. Chris, Katie and Sarah, and listen to their nonsense bickering as to which teams has better NFL statistics. Chris and Sarah sandwiched Jessie and Katie in the middle.

"Oh come on!" Chris and Katie screamed in frustration as their quarterback, Tom Brady, was tackled down, lost yards and lose the football. Sarah screamed in triumph along with most of the crowd. The score was 28-21 in favor of the Patriots, but time was running out.

The referee then announced the turnover, possession goes to the Jets. Chris and Katie, who were on either side of Jessie, got up from their seats and started booing. Sarah applauds, and earns a scowl from Chris and Katie. As this point in the game, the turnover could cost the Patriots the game itself.

"I can't believe this. They could actually lose this game." Katie's shoulders fell.

"What's so unbelievable about losers losing?" Sarah scorned her and grinned. Katie looked helplessly at her. When she turned to Jessie, she found her smiling at her.

"What?" Katie asked, intrigued.

"Nothing." Jessie shook her head, still smiling.

"Really, what?"

"Nothing." Jessie turned her head and focused back to the game, the smile still plastered in her face. Katie watched her for a while, before turning to look at the field again.

"They better win this game or they're fucking dead." Chris cursed for everyone to hear.

"Geez Chris, chill." Sarah said.

"Chill? How can I chill? My team is losing! Foster must be going really crazy right now." Chris was referring to the Manager of the Patriots.

"Jessie probably knows a way to calm you down." Sarah winked at Jessie. Jessie's jaw dropped, looking flustered. Sarah grinned and kissed Katie on the cheek, which surprised not only Katie, but also Jessie. Jessie tore her eyes away from the two and put her hands together, before one of it makes its way to Sarah direction and whacks her hard on the head. When she looked at Chris, he had absolutely calmed down and was smiling sweetly at her. Seeing this, Katie had to roll her eyes.

Eventually, the Patriots won because of an interception, and the game ended with the score 35-21, to Katie's and Chris' satisfaction.

At the limo, Katie and Sarah sat opposite Jessie and Chris, as before.

"Damn, what a great game." Chris snickered at Sarah's direction and Sarah glared at him mockingly.

"Sorry Sarah." Katie faked sympathy then grinned.

"Yeah, sorry Sarah." Chris said, then laughed along with Katie. "So, you guys are coming, right?" Chris wrapped his arms around Jessie, and Katie's eyes darted somewhere else to avoid looking.

"Coming where?" Sarah asked curiously.

"The Patriots' victory party at Hard Rock. Didn't mean to crush your pride, but I'd love you guys to go." Chris grinned. Sarah's too much of a party girl to pass this one up.

"I'm not sure. Sarah's made reservations at---" Katie didn't finish her sentence.

"We'd love to go." Sarah answered excitedly.

"But the reservations---" Katie was interrupted again.

"Forget the reservations. We're partying with the Patriots." Sarah was apparently thrilled. Screw the Jets pride. She's hanging out with the winning team tonight.

"I thought you're devoted to the Jets?" Jessie reminded Sarah.

"Jets who?" Sarah joked, and Chris laughed. He lifted his right hand for a high five and Sarah gave him one. Katie and Jessie caught each other's eyes and looked away simultaneously.

Katie sat in disbelief. Not only does she has to spend the night hanging out with Sarah but worse, Chris and Jessie had to be there too.

The chauffeur maneuvered the limo straight to Hard Rock Café, which was reserved for the New England Patriots.

The place was packed with the members of the team, their entourage, friends, sponsors, and 'football groupies', as Chris called them. After talking to some few important people and congratulating Tom Brady for his good throws, they headed to the table which was reserved for them. An expensive bottle of wine was already waiting. Chris did the honor of opening it and pouring a glass for each.

"To the Patriots." Chris proposes a toast. Katie, Jessie and Sarah lifted their glasses and toast. Katie sipped a little from her glass when something caught her eye.

"Oh shit!" Katie recognized the people standing not too far away from them. She immediately put the glass down and ducked under the table, to Jessie, Sarah and Chris' bewilderment.

"Katie, are you okay?" Chris was rather amused. Katie remained hiding under the table.

"Sure." Katie said hastily.

"Baby, what are you doing under the table?" Sarah asked. Jessie visibly flinched upon hearing Sarah call Katie 'baby', which luckily no one noticed,

"Just don't mind me, okay? Pretend I'm not here for a few seconds. Or, make that minutes." Katie said hurriedly.

"Katie, get up there." Jessie finally spoke, thinking Katie was making a fool of herself.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Sarah peeked under the table.

"Long story."

"Do I have to drag you out of there?" Sarah looked warningly at Katie. Katie, still crouching under the table, let out a sigh.

"Are they still there?"

"Who?" Sarah has no idea as to whom Katie was referring to. Katie sighed again. She didn't want to talk about it or let anyone know about it, but she has no choice.

"Paris and Tara."

"Paris and Tara?" Sarah repeated while frowning. Katie nodded. "Who's…" Sarah trailed off, then straightened herself up and looked around. Her eyes stopped on the two gorgeous celebrities flirting with Tom Brady at a distance. Jessie and Chris followed her gaze.

"Oh my God… Is that Paris Hilton and Tara Reid?" Sarah couldn't help her excitement.

"Yeah, we kind'a knew them." Chris grinned.

"This party rocks!" Sarah said.

"So, they are still there?" Katie's voice echoed from under the table. This time, it was Jessie who peeked under.

"Did you date her too?" Jessie narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Katie's kind of predictable when it comes to women.

"Which one?" Katie asked innocently.

"WHICH ONE?" Jessie repeated in disbelief, unconsciously raising her right eyebrow. Katie looked like she was caught red-handed.

"I kind of dated them both…" Katie finally admits.

"Kind of?" Jessie narrowed her eyes on Katie even more.

"Wow, cool." Chris said upon hearing Katie. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"So, why are you hiding again?" Jessie asked.

"I dated them both… At the same time… And they didn't know it." Katie confessed. Jessie's jaw dropped. Katie never fails to surprise her.

"Oh crap, they're coming over." Sarah froze to where she sits as she stared at the approaching celebrities.

"What?!" Katie fidgeted under the table. Jessie straightened herself up. "Do something!"

"Do what exactly?" Chris frowned.

"I don't know. Distract them, don't make them look down." Katie squirmed.

"Yeah, 'coz if they do they'd probably recognize your butt." Sarah joked and then laughed. Katie scowled but Sarah didn't get to see it. Jessie wasn't pleased.

"Christopher." Jessie, Sarah and Chris' heads snapped into the direction of the sexy voice; it was Paris Hilton. Jessie felt a sting of resentment towards the smiling blondes. Sarah's jaw dropped in astonishment. Tara Reid looked more beautiful in person, but it was Paris Hilton who caught her attention. She looked like the real life version of Hollywood Barbie (if ever there is one, I'm sorry I'm not sure). Christopher got up from his seat to say hello. Katie froze under the table.

"Paris and Tara!" Chris said louder than he should to warn Katie. He gave each girl a kiss and a hug.

"Hey Chris." Tara smiled at him.

"I thought you're in LA taping The Simple Life or something." Chris asked Paris.

"I just flew in." Paris replied, and Chris noticed where she was looking.

"Oh, meet my girlfriend Jessie, and her friend Sarah. Girls, you know who they are."

"Hi." Sarah and Jessie said at the same time. Paris and Tara greeted them back and smiled at them. Sarah was stifling a laugh, while Jessie looked nervous. Paris and Tara exchanged grins.

"And who's your other friend?" Paris asked coyly, biting her lower lip, making her look sexier.

"Other friend?" Chris pretended innocent, but unknown to him, Paris and Tara had seen them when they first came in, even before Katie had noticed them.

Paris then ducked under the table, Jessie and Sarah exchanged surprised looks, and Chris threw a questioning look at Tara. Tara merely shrugged.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Paris' sexy voice made Katie jolt in surprise, hitting her head on the table as a result.

"Aww…" Katie rubbed her head. Jessie heard the thud, and not being able to help herself, she peeked under the table again, her face a few inches away from Katie and the gorgeous Paris Hilton, who crept from behind Katie, a smug look plastered in her face.

"Katie, are you okay?" Jessie asked worriedly, hoping Katie didn't have a concussion.

"Yeah, thanks." Katie winced.

"Hiding under the table, baby?" Paris smiled playfully.

"I'm not hiding." Katie was frantically shaking her head, dreading the possibility that Tara might sneak up behind her too and trap the three of them in the most awkward situation.

"Oh, baby, don't fuck with me." Paris was so calm and suave and pretty, Jessie felt so insecure and out of place. She straightened up and left the two alone.

"Been there done that." Katie replied with a sigh. _Paris is such a tease… _After hearing Katie say that, she decided she's not up for hearing anymore about Katie's escapades with former girlfriends.

"Got to go to the ladies room, excuse me." Jessie left the table without waiting for Chris' response. Chris watched her walk away.

"Good to see you again, Katie…" Paris purposely moved closer to Katie and breathed on her right ear. Katie flinched after feeling Paris' warm breath beside her face. "The two-timing thing was kind'a hot…" Paris gave her a short kiss on the lips which caught Katie off-guard. Paris then pulled away, bit her lower lip and looked flirtatiously at her. "Call me..." With that, Paris got up, and left the table with Tara.

Finally, Katie was able to breathe.

After splashing her face with water a couple of times, Jessie walked back to their table. She didn't say any word. Chris and Sarah were busy grilling Katie at the moment and decided not to add into the mix.

"I can't believe she knew I dated them both." Katie said in exasperation.

"I think they knew from the start, Katie." Chris laughed. "And I can't believe she wants you to call. Paris must really like you."

"No she doesn't. She just thought it was hot to flirt with another girl. It's sort of an adventure for her. I'm just a fad."

"So you took advantage?" Sarah asked curiously. She should be angry by now after Paris hit on her date and she's not even gay. Oddly, she was amused.

"Hello, I'm human. I mean, have you seen her? Have you actually looked at her?" Katie said, not minding about what Sarah, her 'date', might think about her. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"She's a goddess!" Sarah said excitedly. It's not everyday you get to party with an heiress.

"I'm surprised you didn't pull her hair after that short kiss-stealing moment." Chris grinned at Sarah and wrapped his right arm around Jessie again. Jessie didn't move. Katie focused her eyes somewhere else.

"Like Katie said, 'have you actually looked at her?'" Sarah grinned at Katie. "So you slept with both of them?" Sarah's grin grew wider. Jessie threw a venomous look at Sarah's prying, which Sarah didn't even notice. Katie avoided everyone's eyes.

"That's not up for conversation." Katie stared at her glass.

"Oh my God… You did sleep with both of them." Chris looked at her in disbelief. "I worship you!" He laughed and high-five with Sarah again.

"Chris… Chris!" Jessie tried to get Chris' attention.

"Yeah honey?" Chris grinned at Jessie. Katie secretly scowled at him.

"Let's dance." Jessie grabbed Chris' hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Katie followed them with her gaze and then sighed.

_Why do I feel like this? _Katie focuses her eyes back to Sarah, who was smiling wickedly at her.

"What?" Katie felt conscious under Sarah's stare.

"I knew it." Sarah grinned.

"Knew what?" Katie frowned, not having any idea on what Sarah was talking about.

"You are Katie Singer."

"Yeah, Jessie already introduced us." Katie chuckled in amusement.

"I mean, you are THE Katie Singer." Sarah emphasized. Being a native New Yorker, of course she's heard of her. Katie just didn't know she was that popular. Katie didn't know how to react.

"Uh… Is that a bad thing?" Katie sipped from her glass of drink. Sarah shook her head and paused for a while before speaking again.

"How do you do that?" Sarah asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Katie emptied her glass and poured another.

"Get all the girls." Sarah watched Katie gulped another glass and poured another one. Katie let out a chuckle.

"No I don't." Katie gulped her glass of wine and poured her glass full again. _'Coz if I can, I'd be with Jessie right now… _Sarah couldn't help but notice Katie's sudden interest in alcohol. The bottle was almost empty when a waiter replaced it with a new one. "Thanks." Katie smiled at the waiter.

"So… If I happen to sleep with you tonight, it's right to assume that I'll probably never see you again, right?" Katie's reputation precedes her. Katie merely looked at her, not knowing what to say. Sarah wasn't being harsh, she was just being honest.

"I don't know…" Katie's eyes met Sarah's. Sarah smiled.

"Is it more yes than a no?" Sarah asked, knowing what Katie's answer would be.

"Are you going to hurt me if I say yes?" Katie looked guilty and sorry, but Sarah deserves her honesty, at least. Sarah chuckled.

"No... Then maybe we should just be friends." Sarah smiled sincerely at her. She really liked Katie, but realizing now that Katie is THE Katie Singer, Manhattan's notorious heartbreaker, she'd rather prefer to be her friend than one of her infamous one-night stands.

"I'm sorry…" Katie said earnestly.

"Me too. I'm the one who asked you out."

"I don't want you to think that---" Katie was interrupted by Sarah.

"Don't patronize me. I might actually fall for that one without you even trying." Sarah joked, and finally, a smile crept through Katie's face. Sarah saw when Katie stole a glance at Jessie's direction.

"Do you want to dance?"

"As friends?" Katie joked.

"Yeah, as friends." Sarah got up from her seat and offered her hand to Katie. Katie looked at it for a while before taking it.

"Oh, wait." Katie stopped Sarah before she pulled her to the dance floor and grabbed her glass of wine. She gulped it at once, to Sarah's surprise.

"Geez, Katie, are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Let's go." Katie somehow felt energized. Then she and Sarah headed to the dance floor. From where Jessie and Chris were dancing, Jessie saw Sarah and Katie hand in hand walking to their direction. Her heart was suddenly enveloped with resentment towards Sarah, and longing for Katie. She wished it was her holding Katie's hand…

"Jessie?" Chris woke her up from her stupor.

"Huh?" Jessie shifted her eyes back to her boyfriend.

"I was asking you if you want to stay with me tonight. We can order champagne, have a nice bubble bath, you know…" Chris said sweetly, and leaned closer to her, whispering to her ear.

"I can't. I have to work early tomorrow." Jessie said hastily, her eyes still fixed on Katie's direction.

"Then I'll wake you up. I'll take you to work… Maybe after breakfast in bed?" Chris was not about to give up on Jessie.

Jessie, meanwhile, had a clearer view of Sarah and Katie who were dancing only a few feet away from them. Her face turned livid upon seeing Katie's arms all over Sarah this time, with Katie's face rested on Sarah's left shoulder. Realizing the proximity of their faces together, Jessie was riled.

"Jessie? Jessie!" Chris pulled back a bit to look at Jessie's face.

"What?" Jessie said, and remembering what they were talking about, she continued. "Oh, I really can't. I'm sorry. I'm gonna have to pass up."

"We can stay in your place if you want?" Chris really wants to spend quality time with Jessie, but Jessie just has a lot of excuses.

"No. I mean, Grace has this ground rules on sleepovers." Jessie was of course lying.

"Really? What rule?" Chris frowned.

"Simple. There are no sleepovers allowed." Jessie, aside from the fact that she's completely avoiding to be alone in a room with Chris, she knew Grace would kill her if she finds out she brought him home. Grace would probably be a little tamer if she happens to bring someone else. But she has no one else. Well, there's someone she wants to be alone with…

And that particular someone has her arms all over Sarah right now. _Shit… _Jessie cursed silently.

"Can we go home? I think I'm having a migraine." Chris didn't argue with Jessie. They left the dance floor and walked by Sarah and Katie.

"Hey, I'm taking Jessie home. You guys want to stay?" Chris was asking Sarah, but his eyes were focused on Katie who seemed to be already sleeping in Sarah's shoulder.

"I'd love to but Katie's sort of wasted." Sarah motioned at Katie's taller body that she was practically hugging really tight right now to prevent her from falling.

"She's drunk?" Jessie asked in disbelief. She lifted her right hand and tucked the strands of Katie's hair that was dangling in her face behind her ear.

"Emptied a bottle of wine and ordered another. Is she an alcoholic?" Sarah frowned. Katie's weight was getting to her. "Uh, a little help?" Chris took Katie's left arm and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"We'll take care of her. You're very welcome to stay." Chris told Sarah.

"You wouldn't mind? I mean, you guys probably have plans of your own and I'm supposed to be Katie's responsible date."

"You are being responsible, unlike some who shouldn't be drinking more than they could handle." Jessie scoffed at Katie who most likely didn't hear any word that she said. "We don't have other plans. "Chris is just taking me back home."

"Okay. Thanks." Sarah smiled.

"I can meet you again later. I still have to come back since Jessie's not letting me stay for the night." Chris mockingly glared at his girlfriend. Sarah chuckled.

"See you later then." Sarah then headed to join a group of people not so far from them. Chris brought Katie to the limo, with Jessie tailing behind him.

The three reached the penthouse apartment in just a few minutes. After bringing Katie into her bedroom, Chris headed to the door to leave.

"Are you serious about the ground rules?" Chris whined, as he faced Jessie who was standing by the door frame.

"Yeah." Jessie hoped Chris would leave sooner.

"Come on Jessie, can I stay? Please, pretty pretty please?" Chris was trying so hard to be cute, but Jessie's not falling for it. All she wants to do right now was run into Katie's room and make sure she's feeling well, maybe hold her hand for a while 'til she's sleeping soundly, or and watch her while she sleeps.

"I'm sure Katie won't tell Grace." Chris added.

"Goodnight Chris." Jessie smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. He didn't have much time to complain about the 'peck' when he was expecting for a real kiss, 'coz Jessie had already slammed the door closed and was already rushing to get to Katie's room. And she found her standing near her closet, taking her clothes off while looking for sleeping clothes. She swayed, so Jessie ran to her and pulled her to the bed to sit.

"What are you doing?" She reprimanded Katie.

"I'ma get dressed..." Katie mumbled incoherently. "You smell kind'a funny." Katie snickered like a kid. Jessie scowled at her.

"No I don't, you're the one who smells funny. Stay there, I'll get your clothes." Jessie rummaged through Katie's closet and found a pair of pajamas and a big t-shirt. Then she sat beside Katie who was balancing herself by holding on to the sheet of the bed. She was tipsy and smiling stupidly at no one.

"Here." Jessie gave her the clothes. Katie didn't make an effort to reach for it. She just sat there staring at Jessie. Jessie sighed.

"Do you have ex-girlfriends all over New York?" Jessie finally asks the question she had been dying to ask Katie.

"Mhmh..." Katie mumbled something again and Jessie didn't understand anything.

"First, there's a Broadway actress, then there's a DJ, a video shop clerk, a top model, a Hollywood party girl, and an heiress. They seem to be everywhere." Jessie said in exasperation, thinking of the others she hadn't met. A student probably, a lawyer, a flight stewardess, a scientist, a professor, a secret agent, and who knows what else and how long the list would go.

"People love me that much?" Katie giggled. Jessie stared in disbelief at cockeyed Katie.

"Don't be condescending." Jessie chided her. Katie's eyes feasted at the sight of Jessie's face, and eventually locked in Jessie's lips. Jessie didn't notice, since her mind was still pondering about the incident at Hard Rock with Paris.

Whenever one of Katie's ex's is around, Jessie's confidence level drops. And Jessie hated feeling that way. It had only been a short time since she met Katie, and as confusing as it is, the atmosphere had always been charged between them, in a good way, of course. Jessie likes feeling that way with Katie. It's as if she's more alive when she's with her like now, sitting beside Katie makes her feel like she's on the edge. She could feel her heart pounding hard on her chest…

"Is there anyone you haven't dated at all?" Jessie asked in aggravation.

"You..." Katie smiled, her eyes drooping.

"I don't want to be one of your ex-girlfriends, Katie..." Jessie looked affectionately at Katie. She had been fighting the urge to touch her, but now, she let her hand make its way to Katie's face. She caressed her cheeks, and tucked the loose strands of Katie's brown hair behind her ear.

"I don't want you to be..." Katie moved closer, her eyes still locked on Jessie's lips, and finally closed the gap that was separating them. Jessie closed her eyes and didn't move away.

The kiss was electric, powerful, sensual but gentle at the same time. Katie didn't force her to return the kiss. It was rather short, 'coz Jessie pulled away in shock of the unfamiliar feeling; feelings that she would love to feel again soon. She stared at Katie, and Jessie isn't even sure if Katie still knows what she's doing. The wine had really smashed her.

Jessie couldn't help but smile adoringly as Katie murmured something incoherent again. It looked like she was fighting really hard to keep her eyes open. Just watching Katie increases the desire that was building inside of her, along with the confusion. Her mind was debating with her heart, telling her to do the right thing, to leave Katie's room and go to sleep, maybe dream about Chris, but her heart wouldn't give in.

She kissed Katie, and if felt even better than the first time. And before Katie could even return the kiss, Katie pulled away, smiling but still droopy.

"Katie, we need to talk." Jessie knew it wasn't the right time, but she figured she has to mention it to Katie. There's something between them that needs to be resolved as soon as possible.

Katie mumbled something again then passed out. Jessie managed to catch her before she slid down the bed to the floor. Jessie couldn't help but sigh.

_Great... Now how am I supposed to change her clothes? _

**A/N: **Told you it's a long chapter… Anyway, watch out for the next chapter, it's entitled "In The Heat of Passion", I guess the title says it all…


	9. In The Heat of Passion

**A/N: guys, sorry for the long wait, i've had problems in downloading the chapters! im really sorry... those who replied to my whinings, thanks! hahaha... enjoy your reading... **

**PART 7IN THE HEAT OF PASSION**

Katie rolled in her bed and fell on the floor with a loud thud. It was past noon, and she had a really painful awakening. Not only did she fall from the bed, but her head felt like hell. She felt like her skull was being sliced in the middle with a knife. She got up from the floor while rubbing her throbbing head, and made her way to the bed again.

_How the hell did I get home? _Katie pondered, 'coz the last things that happened last night were vague. She could barely remember a thing. The last thing she could remember was dancing with Sarah, and of course, that incident with Paris and Tara. When she looked around to find clues, she found a glass of water and two tablets of aspirin rested on her nightstand.

At the hospital, Sarah entered the locker room for the interns and found Jessie arranging her things in her locker.

"Hey Jessie." Sarah smiled.

"Hey." Jessie said, smiling back.

"So, how's Katie? Hope she didn't get a concussion or anything." Sarah grinned as she remembered how wasted Katie was.

"She's okay…" Jessie cleared her throat. "You guys seemed to hit it off last night. You up for a second date?" Jessie was trying so hard to act casual. Sarah watched her face for a moment before answering.

"Nah…" Sarah replied. Jessie's eyes snapped at Sarah's direction as soon as she heard her answer.

"Really?" Jessie realized she said it too cheery, so she cleared her throat and toned herself down. "I mean, she's really pretty and nice."

"Yeah, but a dark secret lies behind those good looks and nice personality. She's a really bad kisser."

"I wouldn't say that." Jessie blurted out before she could even think. Sarah merely gave her a knowing look. Realizing what she had just said, Jessie felt her face burning in embarrassment and guilt.

"I mean… Oh God…" Jessie covered her face with her hands. She heard Sarah chuckle.

"I knew she had her eyes on you." Sarah smiled, lightly tapping Jessie's shoulder.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry. I swear, it just happened."

"Relax Jessie, Katie isn't exactly my girlfriend."

"Yeah, but you like her."

"Sure, 'til we had that horrible kiss." Sarah chuckled. Jessie thought for a moment before asking.

"Was it really horrible?" Sarah laughed at Jessie's question.

"I was kidding." Sarah opened her locker and put her bag inside.

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't kiss. Paris Hilton got to her first and I'm not too thrilled to take on her leftovers." Sarah saw the smile crept through Jessie's face. "Whether she's the worst or the best kisser, I really wouldn't know. We decided to be friends, and besides, what can I expect from her? I mean she IS Katie Singer."

The smile on Jessie's face visibly faded. Sarah had a point. What can you expect from the unobtainable Katie Singer? Even Paris Hilton, hotel heiress, one of Hollywood's it girls, and probably one of the prettiest girls alive, couldn't tame her.

"Jessie, I didn't mean it like that. I saw the way she looked at you last night, you're special. Katie doesn't have to say that to let people know that." Sarah continued after seeing Jessie's reaction. Jessie forced a smile and shrugged.

"So, why are you with Chris?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"I'm asking you WHY you're with him." Sarah said seriously. Jessie looked up at her.

"I can't just dump Chris just because I have these feelings for Katie. I mean, it's really new to me, you know. It's too intense and it drives me crazy… SHE drives me crazy. There's too much tension, too much charge, whenever she's around my mind doesn't seem to work and…"

"Exactly, Jess." Sarah smiled.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of everything." Jessie sighed.

"Then you need to figure it out." Sarah then looked sympathetically at Jessie before leaving the locker room. Jessie was left staring in space.

Meanwhile, at the Coffee Park that afternoon, Katie was waiting at her favorite table when Ira personally delivered her espresso. She could barely mutter a thanks. Her head was in extreme pain. If she could, she'd go to sleep, but she's had too much of that and couldn't sleep anymore anyway. She gulped at her cup of espresso, hoping it would ease the headache without paying attention to Ira.

"You're welcome." Ira said in sarcasm.

"Piss off, Ira." Katie growled at him in annoyance.

"I would if Tad's here to take care of you and make sure you don't pilfer our table napkins again." Ira joked but unfortunately for him, Katie didn't get it, as she's not in the mood for jokes, not to mention that Ira never jokes around before. Not with her anyway.

"No thanks, but you can have all of your table napkins." Katie snorted. Ira didn't leave. After giving Katie a once-over, he occupied the seat opposite her.

"What happened to you? You look like shit." He said in concern. Katie sure didn't look so hot today. This is one of Katie's few bad hair days as she had her hair loosely tied in a pony tail and was wearing a really big pair of dark sunglasses. And Ira's not used to seeing her like this.

"Don't act like my brother, okay?"

"Oh please, I'm too good-looking to be your brother, Katie." Ira matched Katie's annoyance. Most days, he enjoys bickering with Katie, it's been part of their 'bonding'. But today, Katie seemed to be really out of it. She doesn't seem normal.

"You got drunk?" Ira asked, as if not knowing the answer. Katie never gets drunk. She drinks, but had never gotten drunk, ever. I mean, how can she take a girl home when she's drunk, right?

"So?" Katie sipped from her cup again.

"Why?"

"Because I was partying at Hard Rock with the Patriots and it was free." Katie answered sarcastically.

"Oh, I get it. Because every girl was all over the Patriots last night, nobody paid you any attention and it killed you." Ira shook his head. "You know, maybe the female population had actually realized that a philanderer like you is not worth any of their time. You should try moving to another State. Girls might believe you again." Ira was more sarcastic. Katie glowered at him.

"Do you have any idea how Paris Hilton wants me to call her again? Unfortunately, I had a date. In fact, she's on her way to meet me now so piss off before I kill you." Katie huffed in her seat.

"You know, you're scary when you're like that. I should call Tad and tell him how crazy you have become when he's gone." Ira left the table and sighed.

Ira watched Katie behind the coffee bar 'til a girl joined her at their table. Ira didn't recognize the person, but thought she was good-looking.

"Hi." Sarah smiled at her.

"Hey, thanks for coming. Take a seat." For the first time since Katie entered The Coffee Park, Ira saw her smile.

"Sorry I'm late. I just got off from work. We've got a lot of VA's at the emergency room, I couldn't leave right away. So, why did you want to meet me?" Sarah looked over the menu that was rested in front of her.

"Uh… About last night, I'm sorry. I got really wasted and… I don't really know what to say." Katie chuckled at herself, embarrassed and sorry at the same time.

"Don't worry, it's okay." A waiter approached them and got Sarah's order. "I'd like two lattes to go, thanks." She smiled at the waiter and the waiter left to get it.

"I hope you don't mind, I can't stay long. My mum's in town, we're going shopping together." Sarah chuckled. "We're really close and I haven't seen her a long time." Katie smiled at her.

"I'm really sorry." Katie looked apologetically at her. Sarah was amused at Katie.

"Why are you apologizing? We agreed to be friends, and friends get drunk all the time. If I get drunk next time we hang out, you'd understand, right?" Sarah smiled reassuringly at her.

"That's the point. I mean, we agreed to be friends. And yet, I still crossed the line and---"

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" Sarah had no clue about what Katie was talking about.

"Truth is, I'm not really sure if it was a dream or if I did it for real, but I really need to talk to you and clear things between us, 'coz I don't want to complicate this friendship. I really like you as a friend."

"Katie, just go straight to the point, okay? The suspense is kind'a killing me." Sarah chuckled.

"I think I kissed you last night." Katie sighed.

"I remember your lips grazing my neck but it wasn't because you're kissing me. You were too drunk to stand on your own so I supported you and let your head rest of my shoulder." Sarah told Katie.

"No I was talking about the part when you brought me home and I kissed you when you helped me get to bed." Katie frowned, wondering why Sarah couldn't remember what she was talking about. _Or maybe it was really a dream… _Katie thought.

"I wasn't the one who brought you home. I would have, but Jessie said she was having a migraine, so she brought you along." Sarah's smile widen upon seeing the flustered look in Katie's face.

"Jessie?" Katie squeaked.

"Yup… Jessie." Sarah grinned.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Sarah stifled a laugh.

"She… She's the one who changed my clothes?" Katie cleared her throat.

"I supposed. She wouldn't have allowed Chris to do that for you, and Grace is still in Chicago, right?" Sarah watched Katie's reaction. Katie looked frozen for a while, staring at the table, unmoved. The waiter finally brought Sarah's order and Sarah paid for it.

"Thanks." She smiled at the waiter again.

"Did I really kiss her?" Katie looked up to meet Sarah's jovial smile.

"Why don't you ask her?" Sarah got up from her seat. "I'll see you around, Katie." Sarah waved goodbye and left The Coffee Park. Katie sat in disbelief.

_Things are more complicated than I thought…_

Katie stayed longer in The Coffee Park than she intended to. Ira kept throwing worried glances at her, not used to seeing her so anxious and worried. He saw her wasting table napkins again (not drawing, just wasting), but he didn't say anything about it. Katie doesn't seem to be in the mood for anything right now. He knew he'd actually get to her nerves if he says anything. So, he let he do what she wants to do, as long as he can keep an eye on her. He knew something was bothering Katie.

Jessie was alone at the penthouse unit, impatiently waiting for Katie to come home. She has no idea where she was. She was getting worried, 'coz Katie didn't leave a note or something. Not that Katie has to. They're just friends and roommates, which frustrates Jessie more and more as she thinks about it. She really wants to talk to Katie, despite of not knowing what to talk about. There are issues she needs to be cleared between them. And when it's cleared, she doesn't know what happens after that. She's scared, but she wants to put a name to the feelings that she's developing for her.

Jessie almost jumped out of bed upon hearing the sound of the door opening and closing. She practically ran down the stairs to find the person who coma in, knowing it was Katie. When she reached the living room she couldn't find her, so she looked for her in the kitchen. When she didn't find her there, she headed to Katie's bedroom.

The sound of knocking awoke Katie out of her daze. She stared at the door, listening to the knocking that went on until she answered. She knew it was Jessie. But she was reluctant to answer the door. Now that Sarah told her that it was Jessie who brought her home, that just validates her action; the kiss probably really happened last night and it wasn't a dream at al. Jessie's probably knocking to talk to he and confront her about it, scream at her maybe, or hit her.

_Fucking alcohol… _Katie cursed herself. She then gathered her poise, let out a deep breath and went to open the door. _Act normal, Singer… _Katie then reached for the doorknob, and flung her door open.

A smile formed in Jessie's lips upon seeing Katie. I would have to say that Katie has a talent in acting, 'coz after letting out a few deep breaths, she managed to regain her composure and confidence, and was now again standing in front of Jessie, with her usually charming smile.

"Hey Jess, what's up?" Katie tried to even her tone. Better not let Jessie know that she knew about the stupid thing she did last night. Maybe it wouldn't make things awkward, to just let both of them move on and forget about what happened.

"Where have you been?" Jessie knew it's not in her place to ask, but she just couldn't help herself.

"At The Coffee Park pissing Ira off." Katie laughed. Jessie chuckled.

"Oh… Are you feeling okay? I mean, last night, you sort of passed out. I left aspirin tablets for you."

"Yeah, I found it when I woke up this afternoon, thanks. It helped a lot." Katie smiled.

"Good." Jessie smiled while staring at Katie. Katie didn't know what to say next, she closed the door behind her and headed to the stairs.

"I got to go work on my paintings. Thanks again." Katie was about to run upstairs when Jessie called after her again.

"Katie, wait." Jessie said. Katie stopped on her tracks, her heart pounding in her chest. She slowly turned around. Katie was apprehensive, but didn't let Jessie see through her.

"Yeah?"

"I don't really know how to start, but… We really need to talk." Jessie looked seriously at her. Katie paused a while before speaking.

"Jess, look, I'm sorry."

"About what?" Jessie's face contorted into a frown.

"For ruining your night. You're supposed to spend quality time with your boyfriend and yet I had to get drunk and be taken care of. I didn't mean to burden you. You could have just left me at the doorstep, it would have been fine." Katie joked and chuckled, trying to lighten up the situation and to divert the conversation to something else. Jessie fixed her eyes on her, the frown disappeared from her face but her expression was hard to read.

"I wouldn't do that to you." Jessie said softly.

"Really? Wow, you're probably my only friend who wouldn't do that." Katie smiled. Jessie's heart was protesting at Katie's mention of the word 'friend', but didn't voice her protest out.

"Katie, it's not really what I want to talk to you about." Jessie said. Katie tried to keep her face void of expression, but deep inside scared of what Jessie might want to say.

_At least she didn't slap me when I opened the door… _Katie consoled herself. She tried not to blink when her eyes meet Jessie's. It was as if Jessie was trying to read her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Katie smiled again, trying to act innocent and clueless. She has to avoid this conversation to preserve her friendship with Jessie. Jessie didn't answer. She remained looking at Katie's eyes, never blinking once. Katie's eyes were starting to hurt, so she finally blinked.

"Katie, about last night, when I helped you get to bed, we---"

"Oh my God, I didn't puke on you, did I?" Katie purposely interrupted her, trying to avoid talking about the kiss.

"Uh, no." Jessie shook her head in confusion.

"Thank God." Katie smiled in fake relief. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I really couldn't remember anything that happened. I just want to make sure I didn't do anything stupid to embarrass or gross you out or anything. So, what do you want to talk about again?" Katie was getting good at this acting thing.

"You… You don't remember?" Jessie asked in a tone that sounded like disappointment.

"Nope, but I assume you're the one who changed my clothes?" Katie grinned, which made Jessie's face flush a bit red. She had a hard time while doing that, forcing herself to look away while taking Katie's garments off. She practically didn't breathe all that time. Her hands which occasionally get in contact with Katie's skin last night while changing her clothes increased her desire to touch her more. Only God knows how she was able to stop herself from taking ALL of Katie's clothes off. Jessie had to take a long cold shower as soon as she returned to her bedroom.

"Uhm… Yeah." Jessie forced a smile.

"So, is there anything else that I need to know? Like, me lying in the middle of a street, or picking a fight with a bystander, or hitting on that gorgeous concierge downstairs… Did I?"

"No… There's nothing else. You can go back to your work now."

"Okay… See you around." Katie smiled again before turning around and climbing up the stairs to her workroom just beside Jessie's room.

_Now what do I do? _Jessie let out a deep sigh.

The next few days went sort of depressing for Jessie. When Grace was still in Chicago, she had to eat dinner alone every night. Katie had always been out, or if she's home, she'd be locked inside her workroom painting and Jessie couldn't bother her. They rarely talked and barely see each other. When Katie sleeps somewhere else, Jessie couldn't help but worry, or sometimes get jealous, 'coz Katie's surely with some random girl and doing things Jessie doesn't even want to imagine.

She wanted to talk to someone, anyone, but Grace wouldn't be coming home in the next few days. Zoe is halfway around the world, and although her older brother Eli is in Queens doing music, she couldn't call him. She doesn't know what to tell him anyway. Letting him now about the feelings she's harboring for Katie, who's a girl, would probably shock him.

And that night, after her shift at New York General, Jessie found herself heading to The Coffee Park. She was staring at her glass of caramel frappe when she heard somebody talking.

"Mind if I join you?" Jessie looked up and saw Ira smiling at her.

"Be my guest." Jessie smiled back. She then looked at the small stage set up at the other end of the room. "What's up with that?"

"That is my marketing proposal." Ira grinned.

"What?" Jessie chuckled.

"That's a stage for performers, you know, the like of Norah Jones, John Mayer, The Wreckers. It's my marketing proposal that took a long time for Grace to approve. I thought it would attract more customers, and I think it did." Ira motioned at the entrance where people seemed to co9me in one after another. The place was packed and Jessie was lucky to have found a table.

"Who's performing tonight?" Jessie asked curiously.

"Ryan Cabrera."

"Hmm… Nice." Jessie smiled.

"Why are you alone?" Ira steered the conversation back to Jessie. Jessie looked up at him.

"Well, Grace is still in Chicago with Tad, Sarah's schedule at the hospital was changed, wo we don't see each other that much anymore, and Eli's in Queens. I don't really have anyone to hang out with. Katie's usually out with girlfriends, or ex-girlfriends… Or whatever." Jessie looked away from Ira.

"Yeah, I don't see her that much around anymore either." Ira studied Jessie's face. She seemed bothered about something, kind of like the way Katie was acting the last time he saw her.

"Ira, can I ask you something?"

"Hey, I got nothing else to do here. Ask me anything you want."

"How would you know if someone feels for you the way you feel about them?" Jessie played with the table napkin in her hand. Ira grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean fell, like electric feel, like the atmosphere is charged whenever you're around each other, like your heart is jumping out of your chest whenever that person smiles at you or touches you, like you feel happy and contented just by looking at that person, and you feel so right despite of knowing how wrong it is." Jessie sighed.

"What's so wrong about being in love?" Ira asked in amusement. Jessie's jaw dropped.

"Love?" Jessie felt a lump in her throat. That's not what she's expecting to hear from Ira.

"Yeah." Ira nodded in confirmation. Jessie looked agape at him.

"I'm not talking about love."

"Jessie, you ARE." Jessie fell into silence then let out a deep sigh again." And what's wrong about that?" Jessie didn't answer. Too many things are confusing her and she needed answers, and Ira seemed to know the things to say. Somehow, she trusts him.

"What if it isn't right?" Jessie looked at him in trepidation. Ira felt sympathetic. He could see her having a hard time dealing with this 'love' thing.

"What are you talking about? Isn't love the thing that they teach in the bible? If it's wrong, then why did Jesus let himself be nailed to the cross to proclaim his love for mankind if love is wrong?"

"Of course it's right. I mean, it's Jesus saving us from hell, right? But that's different." Jessie let out a sigh again. "What if it's complicated, what if you're feeling for someone whom you're not supposed to have feelings for?"

"But does it feel right?" Ira smiled at her, as if seeing through her. Jessie looked at him in the eyes.

"It feels so right…" Jessie couldn't help but smile.

"Then what are you so scared of?"

"It's just… It's complicated."

"Everything in life is complicated." Ira said.

"I don't know what these feelings are, Ira… I'm not sure about--- I always thought I knew everything, that I understand everything, but now… I'm confused."

"If you really want to know how she feels, I think you should ask HER." Ira smiled. Jessie's face contorted and looked up at him.

"I didn't say---"

"Guys are not as stupid as you girls think… Don't pay for the frappe, it's on the house." Ira smiled at her and left the table to introduce that night's performer. Jessie was left alone staring at Ira's empty seat. She tried talking to Katie but Katie's not giving her the chance.

_This is killing me… _Jessie shook her head, then left The Coffee Park.

Despite of Ira's advice, Jessie still haven't talked to Katie. She wanted to, God knows how many times she tried, but it's either Katie's really busy or she's just avoiding her.

Two days later, Tad and Grace, finally came back from Chicago. Tad's dad was doing okay now, to their relief. Grace seemed happy about the outcome or Ira's proposal. Their sales had definitely soared after they decided to hire musicians to perform at the café every night. If this goes on in the next six months, they might actually have to find a bigger area.

That morning, Jessie jogged around the block with Grace and picked up cappuccinos and bagels on their way back to the penthouse. After settling their food on the dining table, Jessie pulled a chair and sat on it and picked up a cup of cappuccino for herself. Meanwhile, Grace went to get the butter from the fridge.

"I'm gad Tad's dad is fine." Jessie said. She didn't have much time to talk with Grace last night since she went straight to The Coffee Park after leaving her things at the penthouse.

"Yeah, we went to this cardiologist, Dr. Summers, and he's amazing. In a few days, it was as if Tad's dad didn't have any heart attack at all. He's feeling better."

"Well, he's the best cardiologist in Illinois, Grace. I'm not surprised." Jessie smiled.

"So, how's work?" Grace joined Jessie at the table. She grabbed a bagel and spread some butter on top of it.

"Exhausting but fine." Jessie sipped from her cup.

"And Katie?" Grace took a bite of her bagel.

"I don't know, she's not around most of the time."

"What? I clearly instructed her not to leave you alone. Is she here? I'm going to kill her."

"Grace, stop treating me like I'm a ten-year old. And she's not my babysitter. Just let her do what she wants to do." Grace eyed her stepsister. She seemed upset, but couldn't put a finger as to what's making her upset.

The two were eating in silence when they heard the sound of footsteps. Their heads turned to the direction of the dining room and saw a figure of a woman leaving the penthouse. Grace and Jessie exchanged looks.

"Who was that?" Jessie frowned.

"Probably Katie's latest one night stand?" Grace assumed, but was pretty sure she was right. This happened so many times in the past. No point in assuming otherwise now. Jessie's jaw tightened. If she had been in the living room when that girl passed by, she would have tripped her on purpose.

Grace went back to eating her bagel. She could feel Jessie's tension, and was silently rejoicing that Katie's stupid one night stand was generating a strong reaction from Jessie.

"So, have you seen my mom?" Jessie broke the ice, and to divert her attention to somewhere else.

"Yeah, she wants to let you know that she's doing great and is having the time of her life with Henry." Grace smiled. Henry is Karen's (Jessie's mom) therapist, turned boyfriend. Jessie smiled back. She was glad that her mom found someone who makes her happy, after her dad.

Just then, they heard footsteps again, this time, it was heading their direction. Grace and Jessie expected it to be Katie 'coz there's nobody else in the house. Or so they thought.

"Paris Hilton?" Grace didn't realize she said it out loud when Paris Hilton actually walked into their kitchen and went straight to their fridge, wearing Katie's favorite big t-shirt with the New England Patriots logo in front of it, and probably nothing else underneath. Hearing her name, Paris turned to them with her trademark smile.

"Hi." Paris said.

"Uh, hi." Grace squeaked. Paris continued raiding their fridge. Grace looked in disbelief, Jessie looked in annoyance. Not finding what she's looking for, Paris turned to Grace's direction again.

"Do you have a whip cream or something?" Paris sweetly asked Grace.

"Uh, no, but we've got chocolate." Grace smiled. Paris then looked for the chocolate dream and found it. She grabbed it and closed the fridge.

"Thanks." Paris then walked out of the dining room and headed back to Katie's bedroom. Grace turned to Jessie in disbelief.

"Did Paris Hilton just walk into our dining area?" Grace was ecstatic.

"Uh-huh." Jessie answered with not much enthusiasm.

"You don't look so shocked." Grace frowned.

"Why would I be?" Jessie frowned.

"It's PARIS HILTON." Grace said. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"I know. She's Katie's ex, or so she said." Jessie retorted. _What is she doing here?_

"Really?"

"What, you didn't know? I thought you guys are friends?" Jessie didn't really want to talk about anything Paris right now.

"She told me but I didn't think she was serious. I mean, why would Paris Hilton even look at her?" Grace laughed in disbelief.

"Who would Katie even look at Paris Hilton?" Jessie retorted. "Don't underestimate your friend, Grace. Katie Singer CAN get any girl that she wants and dump them like a hot potato whenever she wants." Jessie snarled at Grace. Grace frowned at Jessie's rage, then remembered the other girl who just left the penthouse before Paris showed up.

"Wait, isn't there another girl that---"

"I think you miscalculated." Jessie gout up from the chair and picked up her cup of cappuccino.

"Oh… One night 'stands'." Grace corrected herself, emphasizing the 'stands' part. Jessie rolled her eyes and marched out of the dining room. But before totally leaving, she turned around again.

"And why did you have to suggest chocolate?" Jessie growled at Grace and went straight to her room. Grace watched her, dumbfounded.

"Hey, I was trying to be polite." Grace replied. _Too strong reaction… _Grace thought.

Jessie was already at the hospital when Katie finally went out of her bedroom. Grace heard the sound of her footsteps and assumed Katie headed to her workroom. Grace followed her. After stopping in front of the door, she knocked. Katie opened the door.

"Hi Grace." Katie said

"Wait, that's all I get? I don't get a hug or something? I've been gone a long time. Didn't you even miss me?" Grace whined. Katie looked amused and smiled. She gave Grace a hug. Then, while hugging each other, Grace hit Katie on the back of the head.

"Aww! Why did you do that?!" Katie rubbed the back of her head. Grace attempted to walk into the workroom but Katie blocked her way. "You can't come in."

"What? Why not?"

"'Coz I'm busy working."

"So? You never blocked me before." Grace attempted to walk past by her again.

"You can't come in." Katie repeated firmly.

"What are you hiding? Is Paris still here?" Grace narrowed her eyes on her.

"Nobody's here. And wait, don't turn this around. Why did you hit me?"

"I can't believe you brought two girls over." Grace crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"That girl who left before Paris came out for a whip cream?" Grace reminded her. Katie's face flushed red upon hearing about the whip cream.

"I didn't bring her over, Paris did."

"Like that makes any difference! That slut." Grace growled.

"We didn't--- Grace, there was no ménage a toir, okay? It's not what you think. I don't do that." Katie said in exasperation.

"Then who was that and why was she here?"

"Her name is Elaine Reynolds. She's an agent for artists, like me. She has connections everywhere in America and Europe. Paris called her to talk to me about my paintings since I'm planning to show it to public next year. She liked it, so I guess I'm going at it."

"And she checked your paintings so early in the morning because…?" Grace asked suspiciously.

"Because she's flying to Italy at 9:00 o'clock in the morning and wouldn't be coming back in two months. This morning was the only time she's got." Katie sighed.

"Oh." It was the only thing Grace could say.

"Is there anything else you want to say?"

"I can't believe you really dated Paris Hilton." Grace said. Katie rolled her eyes and slammed the door on Grace's face. "Katie, come on!"

"Get lost, Grace." Katie said on the other door.

"Jordana Brewster is so hot." Tad grinned. He was sitting on the couch of the penthouse apartment that night with Katie watching the movie D.E.B.S. They haven't hang out for a long time and decided to bond by watching DVD. He's not really into chick flicks and wouldn't have agreed to watch this movie if Katie didn't force him to, and if it weren't for the four sexy sultry spies in the lead, not to mention Jordana Brewster as the supervillain, he wouldn't have watched it.

_Men are so shallow… _Katie rolled her eyes.

"Think you can introduce me to her?" He wiggled his eyebrows at his bestfriend who was sitting beside him.

"I would, if I KNOW her." Katie replied in annoyance.

"You mean you don't?" Tad joked. Katie scowled at him.

"What are you trying to imply?"

"Nothing." Tad shrugged. After pausing for a while, he spoke again. "If given the chance, would you date her?" He stared curiously at her.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Katie narrowed her eyes on Tad.

"No reason. Just random thought, I guess. And it's just a question, why won't you answer?"

"No I won't."

"You won't what?" Tad frowned.

"I won't date her." Katie said firmly.

"Why not?" Tad asked in disbelief.

"'Coz if she's like that," Katie motions to the television, "in real life, our personalities are gonna clash. We'd probably be comparing statistics of our conquests and compete with each other over women. I don't want that."

"Hmm… Afraid of some competition?" Katie just rolled her eyes and decided not to answer Tad's question.

"Who would you want to date then?" Tad continued.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Katie asked impatiently.

"I just want to know. Come on, you already dissed the sexy sultry crime boss, who would you date among those spies?" Tad was still referring to the actresses of the movie D.E.B.S.

"Sara Foster." Katie answered without hesitation. Tad grinned at her, and Katie frowned. "What?"

"Why, because she's blonde?" Tad nudged her.

"No. Because she's sexy." Katie scowled at him while correcting him.

"Sexy with blond hair and blue eyes? Kind'a sounds familiar, don't you think?" Tad winked mischievously at her. It was taking all of Katie's self-control to stop herself from kicking Tad.

"You know what? I changed my mind. I'll date Devon Aoki." Katie got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Tad watched her walk to the direction of her bedroom.

"To find my baseball bat and whack you in the head when you're not looking." Katie replied in mock sarcasm. Tad snickered.

"Ha-ha."

"I'm just gonna get my celphone." Katie smiled at him. Tad nodded.

Katie hadn't come back since getting her celphone which is taking longer than Tad expected her to. He then got up from the couch and followed Katie at her bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, so, he slightly pushed it open. He peeked on the door but didn't see Katie around. He assumed that Katie was upstairs in her workroom. She he climbed the stairs.

Unknown to him, Katie was inside the bathroom of her bedroom, staring at herself in front of the mirror for minutes now, her mind wandering with thoughts of Jessie.

Tad, upon reaching the door of Katie's workroom, found the door unlocked, and flung it open. He walked in, looking around for clues of Katie but realized that Katie wasn't there. He would have left after realizing that, but the sight of her paintings caught his interest. He had always admired Katie's talent. He's one of Katie's most loyal fans and has his own special collection of Katie's works. So, he decided to walk around and check out Katie's most recent paintings. And one caught Tad's attention.

Jessie's unframed portrait which was freshly painted on the canvass.

He looked at the painting in astonishment. When he looked up, that's when he realized he wasn't alone. Katie was standing at the doorway looking at him. The expression on her face wasn't clear. It was blank. But he understood her. Katie's eyes said it all.

"Katie..."

"Don't say it, please..." Katie looked at him pleadingly.

NEW YORK GENERAL HOSPITAL…

"How long do you plan to stand there and try to melt your locker with a stare?" Sarah joked. Jessie turned around in surprise and smiled upon seeing Sarah. It was the first time they had seen each other in a few days since the change in Sarah's schedule. Jessie was just preparing to leave when Sarah came in for work that night.

"Hey." Jessie finally reached for her bag inside the locker and closed it.

"Going somewhere?" Sarah opened her own locker and put her bag inside and pulled a freshly washed blue scrub suit.

"No." Jessie smiled.

"And do what, bore yourself to death?" Sarah joked. "Jessie, all work and no play isn't healthy."

"So what are you suggesting?" Jessie chuckled.

"That you go out and play." Sarah laughed. Jessie blushed but smiled anyway.

"Sure, I'll do that."

"So… Have you figured it out?" Sarah closed her locker and turned to face Jessie. Jessie looked at her a moment and frowned.

"Figure what out?"

"Your feelings for Katie." Sarah said. Jessie stared at her, not knowing what to say. She's still not sure.

"Uh… I got to go." Jessie turned to leave.

"Jessie…"

"There's something I need to do." Jessie rushed to leave the hospital.

The lights were off when Jessie reached the penthouse. She found Grace's note on the door of the fridge saying that she'd be staying at Tad's for the night. As usual, she's having dinner alone again, 'coz Katie wasn't around either. After dinner, Jessie didn't lock herself inside her room like she usually does. Instead, she stayed in the living room waiting.

Jessie heard the sound of footsteps at around midnight. She couldn't be mistaken. She knew whom those footsteps belong to. Call her crazy, but she knew she can recognize Katie just by hearing her breathing or her laughter. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, anticipating that Katie would unlock the door and walk in any moment. Feelings rushed all over her: dread, excitement, anxiety; she could feel it all at the same time.

And Katie walked in. Jessie's eyes visibly lit up, the shine dancing in her eyes. She sat still her seat, staring at Katie's approaching figure after locking the door. Katie looked surprised seeing her in the living room. But she managed to hide her reaction and smiled at Jessie heedlessly. Despite of how much this set up was affecting Katie in ways she could never imagine, she knew she has to control herself around Jessie. It's hard but it's the only thing to do.

"Hey." Katie smiled, and walked past by the couch in the living room and headed to her bedroom. Jessie returned the smile. Katie tried not to look back. Katie opened the door to her room, and was about to close it when some force prevented it from closing. Somebody pushed the door really hard on the other side. Katie frowned, and there walk in Jessie.

Katie stood in confusion. Jessie was standing before her, staring at her, watching her. Katie felt self-conscious with the way the blonde was looking at her. There's something about the look on Jessie's eyes.

"Jess, is there anything I can---" Katie wasn't able to speak anymore, as she felt Jessie's lips crash into her without warning. She was surprised, but couldn't deny that she was overjoyed by what was happening. But despite of the cloud in Katie's head, her mind still decided to work, and she slowly pulled away, her breath hitching.

"Jessie, wait…" Katie tried to move away. Jessie's making her want more and more, and if she doesn't stop attacking her lips right now, Katie knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself later. Taking advantage of Jessie in her most irrational behavior is something Katie wouldn't want to do.

Instead of answering, Jessie merely gave her a look and leaned in to capture Katie's lips again. Katie couldn't help it, she yielded into Jessie's intruding tongue presently trailing her bottom lip. This was Jessie's side Katie never thought she had. Katie was enjoying the moment far too much, and her string of patience was about to reach its end.

_Better stop now or never… _Katie forced herself to pull away from Jessie.

"Jessie, are you drunk? Jessie, wait..." Katie knew Jessie wasn't. They just kissed, and there was no trace of alcohol in her breath or in her mouth. But there's got to be some logical explanation about Jessie's behavior right now.

"Katie…"

"What?" Katie asked, her voice husky due to the building desire inside her.

"Shut up…" Jessie smiled, and pulled Katie for a kiss longer than the first ones. It was fierce, passionate, more exhilarating than jumping from an airplane or winning the lottery. Katie couldn't argue anymore. Her mind stopped working. She felt herself being pushed, and she relented. After a few steps back, she felt her legs hit the edge of her bed, and her lips remained in contact with Jessie's.

Katie just found herself being laid down the bed, with Jessie hovering on top of her. The kiss slowed down, this time, it was more gentle. Jessie's lips left Katie's and was now teasing the skin on her right cheek, an inch away from her ear. Jessie's hand made its way under Katie's blouse, trailing her bare skin. Katie closed her eyes. Jessie was driving her crazy.

Jessie then stopped teasing, and pulled her face above Katie's and stared down at her. A smile formed in her lips, which Katie felt she was obliged to return. Jessie reached down to touch Katie's face.

"Jess…" Katie muttered, but couldn't say anything else. Katie couldn't take the torture anymore. She had been controlling these feelings since the first day she saw Jessie. And now, with Jessie's body on top of her, it's just too much. Katie turned Jessie around the bed, with her now lying on top. She saw the desire, the longing in Jessie's eyes. So Katie captured her lips, their kiss now fiercer than the first, her hands charging to get Jessie's clothes off her.

Jessie's heart was yearning for Katie, for someone she shouldn't even be involved intimately with. It was against everything she had ever believed in... So despite of her fear and confusion, she leaned in to the temptation, to the desire of her heart, against her very own judgment. She let herself get carried away by the intense feelings that got bottled up in the last month...


	10. Leave the Pieces

**PART 8LEAVE THE PIECES**

Jessie lay smiling at the unfamiliar bed, staring at the brunette lying asleep beside her. She had been awake for an hour and couldn't fall back to sleep, or maybe, she just doesn't want to sleep. She was contented just lying there, watching Katie. She chuckled upon seeing Katie pout and murmur something.

_Must be dreaming… _Jessie looked adoringly at her. From under the sheets, Jessie lifted her left hand and trailed Katie's right arm, the smile not leaving her face. Last night was amazing. She couldn't even describe it. She had never felt it or experienced it before. Maybe Ira was right. It was a feeling Jessie couldn't resist no matter how much she tried. It was like a drug, irresistible, and you just couldn't help yourself. Maybe it was love.

But Jessie doesn't want to think about anything else at the moment. All she wants was to be with Katie, that's all. Whether it was love or not, she doesn't want to worry about it now.

Planning to surprise Katie with breakfast in bed, Jessie forced herself to get up and get dressed. Before leaving, she gave Katie a kiss on her forehead.

Grace and Tad were at the living room eating breakfast. They arrived just after Jessie had left. Tad has his arms wrapped around his fiancée while drinking coffee, while Grace was eating some bagel.

"Are you sure Jessie's not gonna freak if she saw the crumbs from your bagel on the floor?" Tad asked her.

"Of course she will. That's why you're gonna clean it up later." Grace grinned at him, gave his a short kiss, and continued eating her bagel.

Their eyes were both focused on the morning news when they heard the knocks on the door. Tad got up to open it, and was surprised to see…

"Chris? I didn't know you're in town." Tad said. He hadn't let him in when Chris walked past by him, uninvited. Grace frowned at the sight of Chris.

"Hi guys, is Jessie here?" Chris smiled. He has a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"No, she wasn't in her bedroom when I checked." Grace answered sternly. Tad closed the door and sat on Grace's side again.

"I was wondering if I could use your bathroom?" Chris asked. Grace replied.

"It's the first door to the right." Grace motioned to a hallway and Chris got up and headed there. Just then, Jessie came into the front door, with the biggest goofy smile on her face.

"Hey Jess." Tad smiled at Jessie.

"Hey guys." Tad got up and helped her with the brown paper bag she was holding.

"Where have you been and what are those?" Grace stared curiously at the paper bag.

"I bought some groceries."

"Why?" Grace frowned.

"I'm going to cook." Jessie stood giddily near the couch. Tad and Grace exchanged looks. Jessie was acting really weird. "You guys want anything?"

"Uh, no thanks. We're done." Grace smile gratefully. Tad followed Jessie to the kitchen. Just then, Katie finally came out of her bedroom.

"Hi Grace." Katie said. Grace turned her head and saw Katie smiling at her. She smiled back.

"You're finally awake." Grace moved aside so Katie could sit beside her. Katie saw the cup of coffee on the coffee table.

"Yeah. Is this Tad's?" Grace nodded. Katie picked up the cup and drank from it.

"He has rabies, you know." Grace joked.

"Really? That explains the howling." Katie joked back and giggled. Grace smiled and wondered why both Jessie and Katie were acting giddy at the same time. Her eyes narrowed in mischief.

"Why are you so happy?"

"What's wrong about being happy?" Katie replied.

"You should know that it is impolite to answer a question with another question." Grace faked seriousness, which only made Katie laugh more.

"Since when did you become proper?"

"Grace, will you tie him up for a while? I couldn't start with him eating everything I bought." Katie and Grace turned to look at the direction of Jessie's voice. She was literally pushing Tad back to the living room and Grace couldn't help but laugh.

"Tad, leave Jessie alone."

"Okay, fine." Tad raised both his hands in surrender. That's when Jessie noticed Katie sitting beside Grace.

"Hi." Jessie smiled at her.

"Hi… Uhm… Where were you?" Katie smiled back. Grace saw the exchange between the two and was becoming more curious.

_Something is going on… _Grace thought.

"I went out to buy some groceries. I thought you guys might be hungry." Jessie replied without really looking at Tad or Grace.

"There you are!" Another voice came out of nowhere, which made Katie frown. She knew that voice. And when she turned her head, the smile faded from her face.

_Christopher Woodward, I completely had forgotten about him… _Katie sighed silently.

"Chris." Jessie said in surprise. She then threw a worried look on Katie's direction and found her expression rather stern.

"Hi honey." Chris walked to Jessie and gave her a short kiss. Jessie didn't move. Katie looked away and grabbed the remote of the television and switched the channel.

"What are you doing here?" Jessie didn't know how to react.

"I was in town doing some business transactions. I thought it would be nice if we could have lunch together. What do you think?" Chris smiled. Jessie couldn't answer right away. Grace noticed Katie sat stiff beside her. She was pretending not to pay attention but she could clearly hear everything.

"I don't know… I'm, uh… I'm kind'a busy. I don't have time to go out." Jessie lied.

"We can eat here. Tad, Grace and Katie could eat with us." Chris tried to convince Jessie. Grace watched Jessie and waited for her decision.

"Chris…"

"Jessie, come on, we barely see each other anymore." Chris looked sincerely at Jessie. Jessie didn't know what to do or say. She could see Katie sitting unmoved on the couch. And it's not looking good for her. "Jessie?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, if they want to eat with us, I guess that's fine." Jessie answered in defeat.

"How about that, guys? Lunch together, my treat." Chris looked pleased.

"If it's okay with Grace, it's okay with me." Tad shrugged.

"Katie?" Grace asked worriedly.

"I can't." Katie answered shortly.

"What? Why not?" Jessie asked.

"I've got to go meet someone." Katie got up from her seat.

"Who?" Jessie asked in curiosity.

"You don't know her." Katie said and walked back to her bedroom. Tad and Grace knew something went wrong. Chris looked happy but Jessie couldn't cheer herself up.

_Lunch isn't worth any if Katie's not going to be there… _Jessie thought. A moment later, Katie went out of her room again with her car keys and headed for the door without saying another word.

_So much for breakfast in bed… _Jessie mentally kicked herself.

It was the worst lunch ever. Jessie barely talked, Grace didn't want to talk, Tad couldn't find anything in common with Chris, and Chris talked about himself and the Patriots all that time.

Chris had already left, while Grace and Tad went back to The Coffee Park to help Ira. Jessie was left alone at the penthouse and Katie hadn't come back. Jessie was getting anxious, thinking whom was Katie having lunch with. This isn't how she imagined this day was going to be. Everything was going fine until Chris showed up and practically ruined all of her plans with Katie for the day. Grace was home by midnight, but still, Katie wasn't.

Jessie jumped out of the couch upon hearing the door open. It was past midnight when Katie came in.

"Katie, I didn't know Chris was coming over, I swear." Jessie spoke before Katie could say anything. To her surprise, Katie smiled.

"That's okay Jess, no need to explain." Katie headed to the phone stand and picked up the wireless.

"Look, about last night---"

"Can we discuss this later? There's someone I need to call." Katie turned to face Jessie, trying her best to act civil.

"Uh, sure." Jessie replied in confusion. She watched and listened as Katie dialed a number and waited for someone to answer on the other line.

"Hello… This is Katie Singer, I'm calling for Ms. Elaine Reynolds please, she's expecting my call… Thank you…" Katie waited as her call was being transferred. After a while, she heard Elaine's familiar voice on the other line. "Hi Elaine, this is Katie… Yeah, Paris's friend… I just talked to her, she told me you wanted me to call you… I just got home actually, I wanted to make sure it isn't one in the morning your time when I call, that wouldn't have pleased you… Yes…" Katie laughed at something Elaine had said. Jessie felt uneasy hearing Katie talking to this Elaine. "Yeah… In LA? No problem… Sure… I will… Thank you… Bye." Katie hung up, a wide grin plastered in her face. She was intent on just walking away when Jessie spoke again.

"You were with Paris?" Jessie looked seriously at her.

"Yeah." Katie replied nonchalantly.

"Are you trying to get me jealous? Because you can stop now, it's totally working." Jessie snorted.

"I'm not trying to get you jealous… You don't have the right to." Katie smiled sarcastically at her. Jessie was taken aback by Katie's harshness.

"Why are you being like this?" Jessie asked in exasperation.

"I'm not being anything, Jessie."

"You're acting like nothing happened."

"Why Jessie, what happened?" Katie's sarcasm was seeping through her voice.

"You know what I'm talking about. Is this about Chris? 'Coz I don't see the issue here." Katie was starting to annoy Jessie.

"No… This isn't about Chris, Jess. This is about you." Katie stared at her and headed to her room. Jessie followed her.

"What about me? Katie, talk to me, what about me?!" Jessie raised her voice when Katie tried to ignore her.

In the other room, Grace heard Jessie and paused, trying to hear the conversation that was currently going on.

"You're seriously asking me?" Katie asked incredulously.

"Of course I am! What is your problem?!" Jessie yelled at her. Katie smiled in sarcasm. She turned her back on Jessie.

"Do you even plan on telling Chris about us, or anyone in your family for that matter? IF there is ANY 'us'." Katie stared at Jessie. Jessie stood agape, not knowing what to say. "Of course, why didn't I even ask?" Katie shook her head in defeat.

"Katie---"

"Look, maybe I am way over my head here. Maybe I shouldn't have expected anything from you 'coz you're already with someone---"

"Katie, I belong to you… I want to be with you." Jessie said in a hopeful tone, hoping she'd understand.

"But you're with HIM." Katie emphasized. She knew she's hurting herself by saying those things but it's the truth. Truth always hurts.

"Do we really have to discuss this? Katie, we're good, everything is going great, why complicate things now?" Jessie said almost pleadingly.

"This isn't a game, Jess." Katie finally calmed down.

"A game?" Jessie repeated in confusion. Katie stood in silence for a while before speaking again.

"I don't need a sex partner Jessie, I had a lot of that already."

"What do you want me to do?" Jessie asked in desperation.

"Jess, if you're asking me, then maybe you're not ready for this… Maybe you'll NEVER be ready for this, for 'us'."

"Why do you have to complicate things?" Jessie could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't have to… It's already complicated."

"But it doesn't have to be…"

"Jess, I'm in love with you…" Katie didn't realize it until she said it out loud. Jessie's heart went ecstatic, her heart was rejoicing, that's something she didn't expect to hear from the heartbreaker herself, Katie Singer. She wanted to hug her, kiss her until morning, love her… But Jessie didn't talk any more.

"And it hurts to know that you don't feel the same way." Katie couldn't control the tears from falling anymore. She headed to her bathroom, to get herself away from Jessie, to seek refuge, away from the extreme pain that she never thought even existed.

Jessie stood unmoved inside Katie's bedroom. Katie had been gone for a while and she remained staring in space, to where Katie was standing before she went to the bathroom. She wanted to argue with Katie, to tell her that she was wrong and that in fact, she feels the same way about her but her voice box didn't work. Her fear was stopping her from letting Katie know about her own feelings. She knew it was love. She just knew it.

But she also knew that Katie was right. Jessie's not ready to tell anyone about THEM. Jessie walked out of Katie's room, and met Grace standing by the door. Grace saw the tears that were falling from Jessie's eyes. Grace only got to look at her stepsister for a while, before Jessie made a run to her bedroom upstairs.

Grace entered Katie's bedroom. She didn't find her, but heard the sobbing coming from the bathroom. Grace slowly opened the bathroom door, and found Katie sitting on the tiled floor, crying like a child. Grace's heart broke upon seeing Katie. She had never seen her as devastated, ever. Grace went down on her knees, and hugged Katie. Katie cried in her arms.

Katie barely stayed home in the next few days after that. As to where she stays most of the time, Grace and Jessie had no idea. Jessie was barely able to sleep whenever Katie's out. She usually stays up late and waits for Katie's footsteps that most often didn't come. Grace couldn't interfere with what was going on between the two. She heard it all, but decided not to pry. Neither of them wanted to talk about it anyway.

Katie was dragging her luggage to the living room when Grace came out from the kitchen one morning, holding a cup of coffee.

"What's that?" Grace frowned.

"It's a suitcase." Katie plastered a toothy grin which made Grace laugh. At least Katie's recovering her sense of humor now.

"I know what that is. I mean, where in the world are you going?" Grace sat on the couch and watched Katie.

"Los Angeles."

"Really? Why?"

"Elaine decided to make a quick trip back to America to discuss some matters with clients. I'm one of those clients." Katie gave up on the suitcase and slumped on the couch beside Grace. She'll just call the service crew from the hotel.

"Wow, so you're serious about this one-woman show thing?"

"Of course. This is a big opportunity for me to show my work all over America instead of just New York. And if I'm lucky, maybe all over Europe too." Katie smiled. Grace's face turned serious.

"Does that mean you're planning to leave New York?"

"Relax Grace, I'm just planning the show. I don't know yet."

"So there's a possibility?" Grace asked her. Katie paused.

"Maybe."

"You know that's whacked, right?" Grace scowled at Katie. "Zoe's already left, and now you're leaving too?"

"I'm only staying for a few days in LA." Katie chuckled.

"And when your show kicks off, what happens?"

"Grace, let's just think about LA for now, okay? I don't know what's going to happen and I don't want to think about it now." Katie smiled reassuringly at Grace.

It had been days since Katie had gone to LA. Jessie knew where she was, Grace had mentioned in one of their dinners at The Coffee Park. She barely talked lately. Since that incident at Katie's room, Jessie basically isolated herself from everyone. Grace knew her stepsister was avoiding Katie. Katie doesn't talk about it, but Grace also knew that she's trying to deal with it. She has no idea on what exactly happened between the two. The only thing that was clear was that Katie and Jessie had an understanding, but something ruined that understanding.

"Eli!" Jessie was ecstatic to see her brother again after a month. Eli was staying in Queens, but he had come to Manhattan to see both Grace and Jessie for the weekend.

"Hi baby sis." Eli gave her sister a hug.

"Hello Eli." Grace greeted from behind him.

"Hey Grace." He then hugged Grace. Then they sat on the table. Jessie was alone on one side and Eli and Grace sat opposite her.

"Nice to see you guys again. Grace, you're looking great. Where's Tad?" Eli looked around to find a glimpse of Tad.

"He's busy doing his monthly reports at the office. He said hi, though." Grace replied with a smile.

"It's been a while."

"A while? It's an awfully long time." Grace said incredulously. "How's work?"

"Still struggling, but I'll be okay." Eli shifted his gaze to Jessie. Jessie merely smiled at him but didn't say anything. This intrigued Eli. "How about you, Jessie?"

"I'm okay." Jessie replied. Eli studied her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... Don't worry about me. There's just some stuff in my head..."

"What stuff?" Eli asked. Jessie paused.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Jessie sighed. Eli looked questioningly at Grace. Typical Jessie, keeps her feelings to herself.

"Jess, if you're this miserable, then maybe you should---" Grace interjected but Jessie cut her.

"Grace, don't even start." Jessie scowled at her.

"I can't watch you like this. You can barely smile, you growl at everybody who tries to be friendly, you scare people away. It's just like highschool, and you're acting like your asshole self again." Grace rebuked her.

"What's going on?" Eli shifted his gaze between his sisters.

"Why don't you talk to her? She won't talk to me or anyone." Grace grudgingly left the table. Eli watched her marched to her office, then shifted his eyes back to Jessie who was staring at the table.

"Jessie?" Eli turned his questioning look at Jessie. Jessie looked up to meet her brother's gaze.

Los Angeles... Katie and Elaine Reynolds are sitting in a restaurant opposite each other, eating lunch.

"Are you serious? You want to show my paintings all over the United Kingdom?" Katie looked thrilled upon hearing Elaine's decision.

"I've already talked to four different gallery owners in England alone. And I'm not talking about small gallery owners, Katie. I'm talking about REAL gallery owners. They make painters famous. Two of the galleries had started way way back and its one of the first few to show the works of Van Gough." Elaine grinned.

"Really? Wow..." Katie couldn't believe it.

"So, what do you say?"

"How about America?" Katie inquired.

"You're already popular in New York, Katie. I'm not sure if its because of your reputation when it comes to women or if its because NY people actually appreciates your work. But I sure do. The rest of America would be too easy to please. You deserve international recognition." Elaine grinned again. Katie felt flattered. It was an offer she knew she couldn't turn down. But she also had her doubts and hesitation.

"What if people don't like my work?"

"Are you kidding?"

"No." Katie replied.

"I'm the agent here. Let me do my thing, okay?" Elaine assured Katie and continued with her lunch. "I'll give you the papers to sign tomorrow before you fly back to New York. Call me when you're already settled in London."

Katie stared in space for a while, then woke up from her trance. Everything happened so fast, but it seems to be working in her favor. She smiled.

After lunch, Elaine dropped her off her hotel and Katie headed to her room. After reaching her room, she picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

"_Hello, dork..." _Zoe's sleepy voice sounded from the other line. Katie grinned.

"Hey, Zo."

"_What the hell's wrong with you calling me at this time in the morning?" _Zoe joked and heard Katie chuckle on the other line.

"I need your help." Katie sat on the edge of her bed.

"_Sure, but first, do I benefit from it?" _Zoe grinned.

"Yeah... So, will you help?" Katie laughed.

"_Of course, dork." _Zoe smiled.

Jessie was still at the hospital when Katie got home the next day. Katie had already called Grace and told her what happened in LA. Grace hated the idea but couldn't do anything. Tad was still on his way, and Grace was helping Katie pack her things.

"I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe you're really leaving." Grace complained.

"Oh come on Grace, don't tell me you're gonna cry." Katie joked.

"You know what's so annoying about this? You seem to enjoy this 'leaving-thing'." Grace narrowed her eyes on Katie. Katie merely looked at her. "You really want to leave, don't you?"

"Some people has to move on." Katie said quietly.

"Oh, so this is about Jessie?" Grace frowned.

"I'd be lying if I said she isn't one of the reasons. But Grace, this is a really big step for me. It's about my paintings too."

"This really sucks." Grace sighed.

"I'm sorry, Grace."

"How am I going to pay the rent without your share?" Grace joked. Katie slightly pushed her.

"That's rude." Katie mockingly scowled at her. Grace chuckled. They fell into short silence before Grace spoke again.

"I kind'a feel this is partly my fault." Grace said seriously.

"It's not your fault." Katie smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm still sorry." Grace said sincerely. Katie smiled and hugged her. A few minutes later, Tad arrived and helped them pack.

Jessie didn't feel like going home that night. She knew Katie's coming home today, and it just hurts to see her without being able to be near her. She knew she hurt her, but couldn't do anything to ease her pain. She knew she can, but was just too selfish and coward. She stopped by The Coffee Park and found Ira. As usual, the place was packed. Tad and Grace were nowhere.

"Hey Ira." Jessie smiled.

"Wow, I almost thought you lost your ability to smile. I haven't seen you smile for weeks." Ira smiled back. He offered a reserved table for Jessie, which was actually reserved for him, Tad and Grace, but the two hadn't come back to wherever they were.

"A strawberry frappe and caramel frappe, please." Ira instructed one of his waiters. The waiter left to get his request. Jessie's attention was focused on the stage, where two female performers stood talking to the audience. One of them blonde, the other one, had a silky jet black hair.

"Do I know them?"

"Our performers for tonight? Of course. It's The Wreckers."

"They kind'a looked familiar." Jessie studied the Asian looking one.

"Yeah. The blonde is Jessica Harp, the other one is Michelle Branch." Ira smiled.

"Right, I remember." She smiled.

"So, here's our latest single, it's called 'Leave The Pieces'. Hope you like it." Michelle Branch spoke on the mic, and then started strumming her guitar. Jessica Harp's voice could now be heard.

_You're not sure that you love me_

_But you're not sure enough to let me go_

_Baby it ain't fair you know_

_To just keep me hanging 'round_

_You say you don't want to hurt me_

_Don't want to see my tears_

_So why are you still standing here_

_Just watching me drown_

Ira noticed the bitter smile that crossed through Jessie's somber face.

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine_

_Don't worry about this heart of mine_

_Just take your love and hit the road_

_There's nothing you can do or say_

_You're gonna break my heart anyway_

_So just leave the pieces when you go_

Ira watched Jessie, her mind seemed to focus on the performers on stage. Jessie, on the other hand, could feel her heart breaking just listening to the song. She wanted to cry, but prevented herself. She has to be strong for herself, for the people that she loves. This time, Michelle Branch started singing...

_Now you can drag out the heartache_

_Baby you can make it quick_

_We'll get it over with and just let me move on_

_Don't concern yourself_

_With this mess you left for me_

_I can clean it up you see_

_Just as long as you're gone_

_You're not making up your mind_

_It's killing me_

_You're wasting time_

_I need so much more than that_

After the song, there was an applause. But Jessie couldn't even manage to clap her hands. She sat unmoved, lost deep in her thoughts.

"You know, if there's a song that Katie would dedicate for me, that's probably going to be the one." Jessie said seriously, tears almost streaming in her eyes. She grabbed a table napkin and wiped it before it could even fall.

"Hmm... It's definitely more subtle than 'Love Stinks'." Ira joked but Jessie wasn't amused. "Sorry, bad joke." Ira backtracked.

"Do you know what you want?" Jessie asked Ira out of nowhere. Ira chuckled in amusement.

"What?"

"Do you know what you want?" Jessie repeated her question, and was seriously waiting for Ira's answer. Ira noticed and finally took her seriously.

"Sometimes." Ira answered quietly. He paused before continuing.

"We often dream of so many things, hope to accomplish so much... We plan our future based on what we want and what other people want for us: the perfect house, the perfect car, the perfect job, the perfect relationship, and the perfect person, that more often, we're not so lucky to find. We work hard for it, try to find it... And when we finally get it, we're still unhappy, uncontented, 'coz in the end, you realize that nothing is perfect, and what you really need is just to be happy. That's all that matters."

"What if your happiness means pain for some?" Jessie stared at Ira.

"Then that's their problem, not yours." Ira smiled, answering confidently.

"Even if it's the people you care about?"

"Do they care about you the way you care about them?"

"Of course." Jessie was certain about that.

"Then why would your happiness hurt them?" Ira paused, studying Jessie's face. "'Coz if they'd prefer to see you like this, then they're just a bunch of selfish assholes pretending to care when the truth is all they care about are themselves." Ira paused again, waiting for Jessie to say something. But Jessie felt defeated. She knew Ira was right.

"Jessie, why are you so afraid to disappoint the people who expect things from you, but not the person who makes you happy and expects nothing from you?" Ira looked at her in sympathy. Ira's words touched her heart, in ways that it almost broke her.

"I got to go." Jessie smiled between tears and got up. She wasn't able to control it anymore. Ira's words struck her heart. Why didn't she think about it before?

"Stop trying to be someone else, Jessie." Ira smiled.

"I'm stopping now." Jessie gave Ira a hug, and made a run to the penthouse apartment.

Katie wasn't in the mood to talk on their way to LAX. Tad was shocked when he found out that Katie's leaving the States and wasn't sure if she's ever coming back. There was a lot of persuading but Katie wouldn't budge. This was one great opportunity to pass up. An opportunity to grow as a painter and be known, and an opportunity to get away from Jessie.

"I'm staying in London, Tad, and I don't know for how long. And I don't know if I'm ever coming back." Katie said, shocking Tad. He was driving Katie's SUV to the airport, all the while thinking that Katie's just off to some destination in Europe and would be coming back in a week. It was only now that Katie told him the truth.

"This is a joke, right? Just one of your stupid pranks." Tad tried to convince himself and Katie. Grace rolled her eyes at her boyfriend who was currently driving. Katie smiled in the backseat.

"I wish I could say that."

"Do you even realize that this is the first time we're never gonna see each other in an indefinitely long time?"

"Tad, you'll get used to it." Katie tapped Tad's right shoulder.

"I don't want to get used to it."

"You can call me everyday, but don't blame me for the outrageous phone bill." Katie tried to cheer him up.

"Katie, you're the sister I never had." Tad sighed. Grace smiled at her fiance. Tad finally found a parking space outside the airport and parked Katie's car.

The three fell in silence. It's just weird. Tomorrow, Katie's never gonna be around The Coffee Park annoying Ira, or fooling around with Tad. Just the thought of it makes Grace cry. Tad kept glancing at the rearview mirror, and caught glances of his bestfriend.

"She broke your heart, didn't she?" Tad finally broke his silence. He knew something had been going on. Something happened, and eventhough Katie wasn't open about it, he could feel it. Grace turned her head to have a good look of Katie. Katie paused before answering.

"Yeah Tad, you got your wish. She broke my heart." Katie tried to joke, but she could feel the sting of pain in her heart.

"Katie, you know I didn't mean it like that." Tad looked seriously at her.

"I know Tad... Just trying to lighten up the mood. You guys are so serious." Katie forced a laugh. Grace and Tad exchanged glances. Katie continued.

"Remember what you told me at The Tavern that night? About taking risks and living life." Katie smiled when Tad nodded in affirmation. "You were right, you know. That's what living is all about. I put my heart out there and lived... And then died, unfortunately." Katie said figuratively. "Jessie's worth all that pain."

Grace almost cried at what Katie had said. Tad didn't know what to say. He finally parked the car at the parking area upon reaching LAX.

"Tad, let's go, let's walk her in." Grace nudged her boyfriend who didn't move to get out of the SUV.

"I'm not going."

"What?" Grace frowned at him and threw a look at Katie. Katie merely shrugged.

"It's gonna be hard watching Katie go... I'll just stay in the car." Tad said seriously. Katie understood how her bestfriend was feeling. She leaned over and hugged him from the back.

"I'm gonna miss you, Tad."

"I'll miss you too, Katie." Tad smiled. Katie kissed him on the cheek. Then she got out of the SUV without looking back. Its hard for her to go too, but she kept going.

Grace jumped out of the SUV and followed Katie. She managed to catch up despite of Katie's longer strides. They didn't spoke a word to each other until they reached Katie's destination. Katie stopped walking, and Grace sat beside her, waiting for her to say something.

"I can't stop thinking about her." Katie said without turning to look at Grace.

"You really love her, don't you?" Grace asked and Katie smiled.

"She hurt me really bad... But I just can't help myself, you know. It's like I'm not complete without her... Oh God, I'm being foolish." Katie sighed.

"It's not foolish Katie, it's sweet." Grace smiled.

"I just... When I'm with her, I become this whole new different person." Katie shifted her eyes down the floor, with her hands fidgeting in her pockets.

"Someone more likable." Grace said knowingly.

"Yeah."

"Someone better."

"Yeah."

"Someone like the real you." Grace smiled at Katie. Katie didn't say anything, she just listened. "You didn't think I notice? All the cockiness, the emotional detachment, those are just faces that you wear. A facade to protect yourself from---"

"From people like Jessie." Katie smiled, the bitterness apparent in her face. "I didn't let myself feel before, because I was afraid. I wasn't sure what I was afraid of... But I guess I know now."

Then they heard the last call for the passengers to board the plane.

"Thanks, Grace."

"I'll miss you Katie." Grace hugged Katie really tight, before letting her go. She watched her until she was out of her sight.

Meanwhile, at the penthouse apartment... No one was around when Jessie arrived. All the lights were off again, and somehow, the penthouse was eerily quiet. Jessie shooed the feeling of dread away, but the cause of it, she couldn't quite determine.

_Where in the world is Grace? _Jessie thought, and convinced herself that maybe she's with Tad, probably picking up Katie from the airport. Jessie smiled in excitement at the thought of seeing Katie again.

So she waited, waited 'til she had surfed all of the television channels to stop her boredom, until she got tired of reading a book, 'til she went back to watching tv and re-surfed all of the channels again, 'til she fell asleep on the couch. Hours passed, and Jessie was awakened by the loud morning call coming from the television.

It was already morning, the sun was already up, and Jessie realized she fell asleep on the couch. Realizing why she was in the living room, Jessie jumped off her seat and headed to Katie's bedroom to check if she's already home. As she stopped on the door, she was reluctant at first, then decided there was no harm in knocking.

One, two, three, four more knocks, no one answered.

_But she's supposed to come home today._ Still reluctant, and scared, Jessie reached for the doorknob of Katie's door. Reluctant, because she doesn't know what Katie would do if she sees her, and scared of the possibility that Katie might be inside cuddled up with some gorgeous moviestar she had probably brought home from LA, which isn't far from reality. She tried to ignore the jealousy that was building inside her. When she flung Katie's door open, her jaw dropped.

The bedroom was practically empty. Jessie's heart raced, her mind swirled. She has no idea what happened and made a run to the workroom upstairs. Without hesitation, she opened the door in a rush.

This time, it was her heart that dropped.

The workroom was even worse than the bedroom. There was nothing inside anymore, except for what seemed to be a frame wrapped with manila paper, rested at the end of the room. Jessie could barely feel her knees, but forced herself to walk into the room. Reaching her destination, she picked up the wrapped frame. Her name was written on top of the wrapper. Jessie slowly tore the cover off the frame, and slowly, she saw what was inside.

Her own portrait painted by Katie.

It was perfect. But Jessie couldn't even smile, 'coz she knew Katie had left, and she has no idea where she had gone. Tears came rolling from her eyes, as she stared down her face painted on the canvass. She then felt a hand on her left shoulder, and she didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"I love her, Grace..." Jessie said between tears. She hadn't discuss this with Grace, but she knew from the start that Grace could see through her. Her stepsister could basically read her: her thoughts, her actions, and her feelings. And she was very sure that Grace knows exactly how she's feeling right now.

"Then what's stopping you from loving her?" Grace asked, sympathetic towards her stepsister. She still doesn't understand why Jessie didn't do anything after that argument with Katie at the bedroom. She knew Jessie had fallen in love with her, but she basically just let Katie go. It was stupid and selfish, if you'd ask Grace.

"I don't want to disappoint you or mom or dad or anyone." Jessie sobbed.

"Jess, this isn't about us. This is about you. This is you being happy. I want you to be happy. I want you to be with Katie." Grace walked around Jessie to face her.

"You do?" Jessie looked up at her.

"I've never seen you as happy with anyone else." Grace smiled at her. "And why would your happiness disappoint us? We love you, Jessie. The family would naturally be surprised when you finally tell them how you feel about Katie, but they'll definitely support you. I support you. Your happiness is all that matters to us. Your mom, dad, me, and the rest would never stand in the way of that. Why would we force you into something that's making you miserable? It's not what families are for."

Jessie began crying again, and Grace wrapped her arms around her.

LONDON, ENGLAND... Zoe was helping Katie unload her things to the new loft after picking her up from the airport. Zoe still hadn't unpacked her own things because this 'moving-thing' was pretty much short notice. It would have been hard to find a loft that fits Katie's specifications if it wasn't for Zoe's luck. The former lessee recently pulled her lease out to move to Siberia or something.

Katie hadn't said much since arriving, which is freaking Zoe out. This isn't normal for Katie. Grace had called her and told her about everything, since Katie wasn't very keen to discuss it with her. She was surprised by the sudden moving-to-England thing, but was happy to be with her friend at the same time. But still, she wasn't sure if Katie's heart was even here.

Katie was touring the lavish loft with Zoe walking behind her when Zoe decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry about Jessie..." Zoe stopped walking.

"I don't want to talk about it, Zo." Katie said, without turning to look at her.


	11. You and Me

**PART 9YOU AND ME**

"What have you been doing, Jess?" Eli's voice echoed through Jessie's head, as she sat on the couch in his apartment at Queens. She had stopped by that Saturday morning despite her very busy schedule.

"What?" She asked. Her brother smiled at her.

"You've been like that in the past two months. I don't know if I should start worrying." Eli sighed.

"I've been like what, Eli?" Jessie stared at her brother.

"Your mind seems to drift off everytime. It's like you're always some place else, and not where you really are. And you're always not home when I call. It's either you're at work or you're out busy doing something 'important', or so Grace says. What's going on, Jess?" Eli stared at his sister. He watched her, as she zoned out on him again. Jessie sat there in silence, in deep thought. He knew something was bothering his sister.

"I'm… I've been at the embassy."

"Embassy?" Eli repeated, unsure if he heard Jessie right.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"See, Eli… That's exactly why I'm here. I wanted to tell you first… Or rather second, 'coz Grace already knows---"

"Knows what?" Eli frowned. He has no idea about what Jessie was driving at.

"That I'm gonna be finishing my internship in London." Jessie looked straight into her brother's eyes to emphasize her seriousness.

"London? I thought New York was your choice." Eli couldn't understand. This seemed to be an impulsive decision for Jessie. And Jessie was never impulsive, which was weird. She wasn't the type who makes a big decision such as this without consulting the family, and yet she's here, telling him about the decision she has already made.

"Well, yeah… But then, it doesn't really make any difference where I finish my internship. They've got good hospitals in London too." Jessie smiled at him. Eli held his sister's gaze.

"I know that, but… That's really far." Eli got up from the chair opposite Jessie and sat beside his sister instead.

"Yeah, I know… But I need to do this, Eli."

"Have you thought about it? I mean, have you considered the pro's and con's of this moving-to-the-other-side-of-the-world thing?"

"Yeah… And believe me, there are more important reasons for me to go." Eli watched his sister, then gave her a hug. "And don't worry, Zoe's there with me. We'll see each other everyday. I'm sure she'll keep you posted about my life, as long as you bribe her right." Jessie joked, and Eli chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Does she still accept dollars or do I have to have it changed into pounds?" Eli joked.

"I think Zoe wouldn't mind as long as it's not counterfeit." Jessie and Eli laughed again.

"Well, Katie's there too, right? So, there's no reason for me to worry." Eli smiled knowingly at her, but Jessie didn't notice because she avoided her brother's eyes for a while.

"Eli, there's another thing that I need to tell you." Jessie said nervously. She had been preparing her line for weeks, to tell Eli, but she's still scared. She has no idea how he'd take it. She might lose him, she knows that, but she couldn't lie to him anymore. She has to lying for her family's sake, and stop pretending for her own sake.

"Okay, shoot."

"I'm in love with someone." Jessie said hurriedly. A smile formed in Eli's face.

"I knew it." Eli grinned.

"You knew?" Jessie asked in disbelief. _Am I that obvious?_

"Your eyes say it all, and I've seen the symptoms, Jess. I knew I couldn't be wrong. Who's the lucky guy?" Eli asked excitedly.

"Eli, it's more like… A lucky GIRL…" Jessie looked apprehensively at Eli, whose expression became unreadable. He sat unmoved. Honestly, he doesn't know how to react. He's happy to see his sister happy, but he was surprised. He sat in silence, still on the process of absorbing the news that Jessie just gave him.

"Eli, I don't want you to hate me…" Jessie said slowly, hoping to get a reaction from him. Eli looked up at his sister's eyes again.

"What? Jessie, I will never hate you."

"But I disappointed you, and---"

"Who says I'm disappointed? Well, I was shocked, but I'm not disappointed." Eli smiled again. "To tell you the truth, I'm impressed." He grinned.

"Impressed?" Jessie repeated incredulously.

"It takes a lot of courage to let somebody see who you really are… I can imagine how hard this has become for you, just coming over here and be honest with me about it. I think I love you more now, if that's possible." He then hugged his sister again.

"Thank you, Eli." Jessie smiled, relieved that her brother was very understanding.

"I knew there was something about your weird crush with Shakira." Eli joked as he pulled away, which made Jessie blush crimson.

"I don't have a crush on Shakira." Jessie answered defensively.

"You practically have all of her posters pinned on your bedroom wall… Or your used-to-be bedroom wall." Eli laughed.

"Well, yeah, but that's because I really like her as a singer. And if it will make you stop, I do have a celebrity crush, which ISN'T Shakira." Jessie mockingly snarled at Eli.

"Who is it then?" Eli asked eagerly.

"Mischa Barton." Jessie grinned.

"Wow, she's hot. Kind'a looks like Katie." Eli smiled, then noticed the look on Jessie's face and realized something.

"Oh my God… It's Katie?" Eli asked, and Jessie nodded in affirmative.

It's been two months since Katie had settled in London. She longed to hear Jessie's voice again, to touch her, and to kiss her. But she has convinced herself that it's hopeless, 'coz it's never gonna happen again. Dreaming exhausted her, so she basically had stopped, and her hopes died with it. She managed to release every pain, every desire, and her longing, through her art.

And now was probably one of the biggest nights of Katie's life. Her first show was opening at the Royal Art Gallery in downtown London. The title basically says it all.

The show turned out great. Lots of people showed up, probably because of Elaine's persistent advertising and Paris Hilton's influence (Paris became her really good friend), people came to see the show. After having a short discussion with Elaine, and thanking Paris over the phone, Katie went around to thank everyone as her show's first night draws to a close. Zoe stood at a distance, smiling at the success of her friend.

"Hey Zo…" A familiar voice greeted her from behind Zoe turned around immediately.

"Jessie?" Zoe said in disbelief.

"Yeah..." Jessie smiled.

"Are you lost? 'Coz I'm pretty sure New York General is nowhere near around here." Zoe joked, as she hugged Jessie.

"It's so great to see you." Jessie said.

"It's great to see you too, Jess." Zoe smiled when she pulled away from Jessie. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Katie's first big show in Europe. I didn't want to miss the opening." Jessie said sincerely. Seeing the sincerity in Jessie's eyes, Zoe couldn't help but ask.

"What took you so long, Jess?" Zoe said.

"There were tons of paperwork."

"Paperwork?" Zoe frowned.

"I'm finishing my internship here. I quit New York General." Jessie smiled, confident with the decision she had made.

"Right… Let's go get her then." Zoe grinned, held Jessie's hand and pulled into the crowd to find Katie. She felt excited and at the same time, nervous for her sister. She isn't sure if Katie would want to talk to Jessie after everything, but with Jessie flying all the way out here, it's definitely worth a shot. Zoe then stopped walking at a distance, after seeing where Katie was.

Katie was standing, staring in the portrait of the lady without a face. Instructing Jessie to remain, Zoe went to join Katie.

"Great show." Zoe praised her friend.

"Thanks." Katie smiled. "Hey, are you doing something later? You're gonna have to come to the after-party with me."

"Sure, I'd go with you, but not as a date, okay?" Zoe joked and laughed. Katie hit her playfully in the arm, and frowned mockingly.

"Zoe, you're not my type."

"Singer, you're not my type either. But you used to hit on every pretty girl you see, and I'm definitely pretty, so---"

"Don't be condescending." Katie mockingly warned her.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you." Zoe said, suddenly turning serious.

"Sure, what is it?" Katie replied without turning to look at Zoe, her eyes still fixed on the faceless portrait.

"Is this Jessie?" Zoe said, referring to the lady in the portrait. Katie then turned to look at her, and paused before answering.

"Yeah, this is Jessie." Katie smiled.

"Why doesn't she have a face then?" Zoe turned to look at Katie.

"Because the painting represents everything that I'm afraid of: the fear of the unknown. But it has a name now."

"Jessie." Zoe supplied knowingly. Katie nodded. "Will you ever face that fear again?"

"I don't have to." Katie sighed.

"But are you ready to?" Zoe held Katie's gaze, then shifted her eyes to Jessie's direction. Katie followed Zoe's gaze, and stopped at the sight of Jessie. She couldn't believe Jessie was here. She felt happy seeing her, but didn't let the smile show in her face. She couldn't let herself be vulnerable now.

Zoe nodded at Jessie, and Jessie took the sign. She started making steps towards Katie's direction. After giving Katie one last look, Zoe walked away, leaving the two alone.

"What are you doing here, Jess?" Katie asked her as Jessie stopped in front of her.

"I came to apologize." Jessie said slowly. Katie stared at her briefly, then continued.

"You know, after thinking about it, I realized I couldn't really blame you for anything. I mean, things just happened. It's complicated, I know, and in the end, we both had to make a choice. You made yours… You had to do what you had to do, right?" Katie forced a smile.

"I don't want you to be angry with me."

"I was never angry, but I was hurt." Katie emphasized.

"I know I don't deserve it, but it would really shatter me if you say no." Jessie said almost pleadingly.

"No to what?" Katie frowned in confusion.

"I came here not only hoping for your forgiveness, but also for another chance."

"Chance?" Katie repeated, in disbelief.

"Katie, I love you." Jessie's tears were forming in her eyes. "I don't have the right to ask you for anything after what I did to you, but I really love you. And I'm scared that if you don't let me love you, my life will never be good as it was when I was with you. And the happiness and contentment that I felt just being with you, I know I'll never find with anyone else."

Katie stood frozen. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe Jessie was actually standing in front of her saying all these wonderful things that she only dreamed about.

"And I know you're not expecting this, that after two months, I didn't call you or contacted you to tell you what I want or how I feel. But I was so scared that you hate me so much you'd slam the phone if I even try to call, and I don't know what I'd do if that happens… Just thinking about it breaks my heart more than it did when you left… I needed to see you, and tell you in person that I love you. So I waited two months, to tell my family… I'm not ready to let you go, Katie… I will never be ready to let you go. And I'll do anything to fight for these feelings that I have for you."

Katie was still unmoved, shocked in a good way, her heart jumping frantically inside her chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, Singer. If you blow me off right now, I'd still be around tomorrow, the next day, and the day after that, until you finally get tired of saying no and give me another chance… Katie, please, give me a chance to love you again… Please…" The tears streamed down from Jessie's eyes. Katie felt her own tears running down from her own eyes.

"Jess, you don't even have to beg." Katie smiled. She couldn't control herself anymore. She moved closer and let her lips crash with Jessie's. And they shared a fiery and passionate kiss that rocked both their worlds.

From a distance where Zoe had been standing, she grinned and shook her head.

_Mission accomplished…_

Katie was thrilled when she found out that Jessie's staying in London, as she'd be finishing her internship at London's biggest hospital. She was a bit disappointed though that Jessie decided to stay at the apartment she leased before even going to London.

But despite of not living together, Jessie's always at the loft anyway, to Zoe's annoyance. Zoe had just gone home after a tiring day at school. And she walks in on Katie and Jessie who were busy making out on the couch…

"Oh my God, don't you guys ever use the bed?! Bedrooms were invented for a reason, you know!" Zoe snarled at the unaffected lovers, and marched to the kitchen.

_I can't believe it's the tenth time this month! _Zoe thought. Katie reluctantly pulled away from Jessie and watched her friend walk to the kitchen. She wiggled her eyebrows at Jessie, plastered a mischievous grin, and followed Zoe to the kitchen, with Jessie. They found her picking up a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Lighten up, Zo. For someone who believes in love, you are so lethargic." Katie grins. Jessie chuckled.

"Singer, you're dorkier than I thought." Zoe said frowning. "So I'm partly responsible for turning you into this new generation's Mary Poppins, and I do know that you're doing this--- whatever it is you're doing in the name of love, but I DON'T NEED TO SEE THE SEX PART OF IT! You know, it kills the illusion of romance. You love each other, I GET IT. But you don't have to be so graphic to let others know!" Zoe drinks from the bottle. Katie's grin grew wider. Jessie felt the blushing in her face.

"And could you guys tone it down for a bit tonight? I've got a major exam tomorrow."

"Tone what down?" Jessie frowned. Zoe looked at her in disbelief.

"My inconsiderate sister, you're more insensitive than I thought!" Zoe eyed Jessie, but Jessie didn't get the hint.

"Duh." Zoe rolled her eyes when clueless Jessie couldn't seem to understand. If Jessie's trying to act innocent, she's good at it. Jessie looked at Katie, and saw that her girlfriend was looking evilly at her.

"What?" Jessie asked in annoyance.

"I had to read my books at the rooftop every night just so I could concentrate without hearing you screaming and all." Zoe said, and finally getting what Zoe meant, Jessie's face blushed deeper red.

"Am I that loud?" Jessie whispered to Katie. Katie smiled. Jessie covered her face. "Oh my God, why didn't you tell me?"

"I like you that way, Jess." Katie grinned.

"Euww, minor here." Zoe shot them a venomous look.

"You're 22!" Katie shot back. Zoe chuckled.

"I'm still younger than you." Zoe grabbed a mug and fixed herself some coffee. She pulled a chair and sat on it.

"Can I ask you something?" Jessie asked Katie.

"Sure, honey."

"You've dated just about every kind of girl there is in New York---" Jessie was interrupted by Zoe.

"And LA." Zoe interjected. Katie scowled at Zoe.

"You've got girlfriends, from a video shop clerk to an heiress, a DJ to a top model---" Jessie was cut off again.

"Katie dates dorks too, you know." Zoe grinned.

"Shut up, Zo." Katie snarled at Zoe. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Have you dated an astronaut before?" Jessie asked. She was just really curious to know. Katie grinned but didn't answer. Jessie's jaw dropped.

"Katie, you are such a slut." Jessie mocked a frown.

"Well, I was, before I met you." Katie moved closer to Jessie and was leaning down for a kiss when Zoe spoke again.

"Oh shit, I hate freakin' Mary Poppins." Zoe sighed. When Katie and Jessie's kiss lasted more than Zoe would have liked to see, she got up from the chair and started walking out of the kitchen.

"God, what did I do to deserve this?" Zoe said, rolling her eyes while walking away. Katie and Jessie pulled away and laughed.

Well, it still wasn't a piece of cake for Jessie to come out to her parents and the rest of the family. At Thanksgiving, she brought Katie to Evanston with her, but almost had a heart attack just waiting for the moment to tell her parents about them. Grace, Zoe and Eli were supportive. The family was shocked, of course, and the dinner became eerily quiet after the announcement. But surprisingly, Jessie's dad Rick loosened up a bit after a while. He pulled Katie for a serious heart to heart talk which scared Jessie, but when she found them talking in the couch, Rick was laughing with Katie like hell.

Rick and Katie got along very well after that. Karen, Jessie's mother, learned to love Katie like a daughter.

Jessie eventually moved in with Katie at the loft in London, while Zoe moved out. She took over Jessie's lease at her apartment.

Ira is still usually grumpy, but missed Katie so much. He couldn't help but hug her, to everyone's amusement, when Katie and Jessie made a stop over in New York after visiting Jessie's parents in Evanston.

Tad and Grace got married in New York a year later and had their reception at the Ritz. They expanded their Coffee Park venture and opened a chain of branches at LA and Chicago.

**A/N: At last, I'm done! Whow, this is an exhausting story to write… Jessie and Katie, of course, got married in Vermont, but it was after Jessie finished her internship and became a pediatric surgeon. I better stop talking (or writing rather), 'coz their married life is another long story to tell (and I'm not sure I'm writing it anyway). I'm writing another JK fanfic, it's a Once & Again and DEBS cross-over. It's a DEBS setting but Jessie and Katie will be the lead characters. It's called 'The Diamond Pursuit'. If you guys haven't seen the movie DEBS, I think you should watch it first. Thanks for reading and for the inspiring comments, guys. Please check out my next fanfic…**


End file.
